THE LAST TRAIN
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jimin pulang dengan kereta terakhir malam itu. Di gerbongnya, ada satu orang lagi selain dia. Laki-laki berpakaian necis yang ketus. Sejak pertemuan tak sengaja itu, Jimin sering bolak-balik ke rumah Taehyung dan pulang malam hanya demi bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja di kemudian hari Taehyung tak senang mendengar cerita Jimin. BTS!Minyoon!Misteri![completed]
1. Chapter 1

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

Andai saja ia dibangunkan oleh Taehyung lebih awal, ia mungkin tidak perlu pulang selarut ini. Jimin terus melirik jam tangan analognya sekali-kali, sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada kawannya itu. Jika sampai di stasiun keretanya sudah lewat, matilah Kim Taehyung esok hari, umpat Jimin dalam hati. Sebetulnya Taehyung tak sepenuhnya salah, Jimin pun juga salah karena malah tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Oh, dan lagi, lelaki yang acuh tak acuh pada segalanya seperti Taehyung mana tahu kalau kereta menuju rumah Jimin hanya ada sampai jam 11 malam?

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya. Meski jarak rumah Taehyung sampai stasiun terbilang cukup dekat, hanya saja jika dikejar waktu rasanya tak sampai-sampai juga Jimin ke tempat itu. Ia berjalan kaki tergesa, mungkin lebih cepat dari atlit jalan cepat yang ikut lomba. Mengabaikan udara malam yang semakin dingin, dan suasana yang semakin sepi, Jimin terus berjalan.

Keluar dari daerah perumahan, sampailah ia pada blok pertokoan dan itu tandanya sedikit lagi ia sampai di stasiun. Lagi ia melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam 11. Lima belas menit lagi. Gawat. Ia harus secepatnya tiba di stasiun.

Ketika melihat stasiun yang sudah semakin dekat, Jimin sedikit berlari. Rambutnya yang dicat platina tersibak menentang angin. Ia sampai di gerbang stasiun dengan napasnya yang terengah. Melelahkan sekali harus berjalan cepat untuk mengejar waktu. Ia segera menempelkan kartu e-ticketnya pada scanner, kemudian melewati portal besi yang otomatis akan kembali menutup. Stasiun kala itu sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang menunggu keretanya tiba. Daerah tempat tinggal Taehyung cukup kecil dan stasiunnya pun sama kecilnya. Hanya stasiun untuk transit. Lagipula keadaan daerahnya yang tak seramai tengah kota membuat stasiun ini hanya padat di jam-jam kerja.

Ini mungkin terakhir kali Jimin melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 22.55. Satu kereta yang stand by di peron 2 meyakinkan Jimin bahwa itulah kereta menuju rumahnya. Melihat layar petunjuk pulalah yang membuat Jimin bernapas lega karena ia tak ketinggalan kereta. Lima menit lagi kereta itu akan berangkat. Jimin cepat-cepat masuk.

Ia duduk dengan menghempaskan diri pada jok hijau kereta yang ia naiki. Dibuanglah napasnya panjang tanda ia lelah. AC dalam gerbong berhembus dingin, sedikit banyak menghilangkan rasa panasnya akibat berjalan cepat. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada kaca jendela kereta. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, sembari memejamkan mata dan mengambil napas banyak-banyak untuk dihembuskannya panjang kemudian. Mungkin ia memang boleh mengutuk Taehyung, tapi ia juga harus bersyukur karena masih mendapat kereta terakhirnya.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Ketika tombol powernya ia tekan, ponsel itu sama sekali tak menyala. Oh, mungkin baterainya habis. Setelah mendecak satu kali, ia masukkan lagi ponsel dengan _chasing_ hitam yang sudah tergores-gores itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke jendela, melirik ke kanannya. Sepi. Gerbong sebelah tak terlihat karena kaca di pintu pernghubungnya hitam dan gelap. Melirik ke kiri, Jimin mendapati seseorang tengah duduk jauh di pojok sana, dekat dengan pintu penghubung dengan gerbong lainnya.

Ia memandang orang itu dalam diamnya. Menelisik tanpa sadar. Memerhatikan laki-laki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Sepatunya pantofel hitam. Celananya senada. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos tanpa jaket, mantel atau apapun yang melindunginya dari udara dingin malam. Rambutnya hitam legam, nampak berkilau tersorot lampu gerbong yang wattnya besar. Kemudian wajahnya, dari sudut pandang Jimin, hanya terlhat pipi putih yang gembil. Jaraknya dan laki-laki itu cukup jauh hingga Jimin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia rabun. Butuh alat bantu untuk melihat objek dari kejauhan.

"Hei kau yang di sana, ada apa lihat-lihat?"

Mungkin Jimin terlalu larut dalam awangnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa orang itu telah sadar sedang dipandangi. Jimin segera membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Ia panik, tentu. Kedapatan memandangi seseorang yang tak dikenal bisa terhitung sebagai perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Untunglah dia tidak mengkhayalkan hal-hal aneh hingga perbuatan tak sopan itu naik kelas menjadi perbuatan tidak senonoh. Jimin berdehem dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kembali merubah posisinya menjadi sedikit condong ke kanan, membelakangi laki-laki bersuara berat yang nada bicaranya ketus itu.

Sial, Jimin malu sekali.

Gradak! Dirasakannya gerbong itu berguncang sedikit. Ah, kereta akan mulai melaju. Pintu gerbong tertutup otomatis. Jimin memandang koridor stasiun yang kosong sebelum pintu itu benar-benar menutup. Kemudian kereta itu pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

Jimin yang merasa tak perlu lagi memunggungi laki-laki itu kemudian merubah posisi duduknya untuk kesekian kali. Sekarang ia betul-betul duduk lurus menghadap pintu gerbong yang dari kacanya hanya terlihat garis-garis, menandakan kereta itu berlari dengan cepat di atas relnya.

Entah mengapa, matanya ingin melirik dia yang di sana. Entah mengapa, telinganya ingin mendengar suara berat bergumam itu lagi. Entah mengapa, kepalanya ingin mengingat bagaimana rupa laki-laki berkulit putih yang sudah memarahinya tadi.

Lagi, dalam diam, pandangnya tertangkap oleh laki-laki itu. Tapi kali ini tak ada kata apapun yang diucapkannya. Mereka saling menatap, mengabaikan deru AC dan guncangan gerbong. Jimin mendapati seraut wajah itu dengan garis rahang yang membentuk wajahnya menjadi bulat. Pipinya berisi. Bibir sewarna cherrynya tertekuk ke bawah. Mata sayunya menyembunyikan kelereng hitam jernih yang berkilat memantulkan cahaya. Laki-laki itu menatap Jimin bahkan hampir tanpa ekspresi. Namun bagi Jimin dia menarik. Sungguh. Katakanlah dia manis. Sangat. Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti wanita setelah diselidik.

"Kau turun di stasiun mana?"

Akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri membuka suara. Memulai percakapan yang harapnya dibalas oleh laki-laki manis –ralat, cantik itu.

Pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Tapi mata itu masih menatapnya.

"Non?" panggilnya amplifikatif. Ia ingin jawaban.

"Lancang, aku ini laki-laki. Jangan panggil aku nona." protes laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang sedikit berekspresi. Ia tak suka ditanya. Jimin terkekeh pelan.

Benar. Dia menarik.

Jimin merasa harus berkenalan dengannya.

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan dengan berpegangan pada _handle_ gantung di atasnya untuk mencapai tempat laki-laki itu. Kekehnya lagi ketika ia mendudukkan diri tanpa permisi di samping orang yang melebarkan matanya terkejut. Mereka kini hanya berjarak sebatas beberapa jengkal saja.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mau duduk saja di sini. Rasanya begitu sepi harus duduk di sana sendirian." ucap Jimin. Ia lagi-lagi sukses membuat si mata sayu itu berekspresi –walau ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia merasa risih.

"Terserah." dengus laki-laki itu. Jimin menoleh dan dan mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Jika Taehyung ada di sana, mungkin Jimin sudah dikatai tak tahu malu oleh kawannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai jaket? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak." jawabannya singkat saja.

"Yang benar?" Jimin menelisik kulit pucat yang seputih salju itu lekat-lekat. Memang kulitnya seperti itu mungkin, bukan karena dingin atau sakit. Lagipula gesturnya tak menunjukkan kalau ia kedinginan. Tangannya saling bertaut tak rapat di antara kedua kakinya. "Pulang kerja?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum jawaban itu terucap.

"Iya."

Jimin mengangguk. Melihat lagi pada pakaian laki-laki itu yang nampak _necis_. Mungkin laki-laki yang pulang kerja itu usianya beberapa tahun di atas Jimin.

"Boleh kupanggil _hyung_?"

"Aku bukan kakakmu." ia tidak mau.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Apa harus?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang tanpa tahu nama dari orang yang telah bicara denganku di perjalanan. Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku Park Jimin." tegas Jimin di akhir kalimat. Ia menyebut namanya lebih dahulu supaya laki-laki itu juga membalas.

Jimin mendapat delikan ketus itu. Tapi kemudian ia merasa senang atas apa yang ia dengar.

"…Min Yoongi."

Namanya Yoongi. Min Yoongi.

Jimin yang telah puas atas jawaban itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke puncak kursi, memerosotkan tubuh dan duduk dengan santainya. Laki-laki di sebelahnya yang bernama Yoongi itu masih duduk dalam posisi yang sama, hanya saja wajah itu mengarah padanya.

Mereka saling bertatap, lagi tanpa suara. Sepertinya Jimin memang benar-benar menikmati ditatap seperti itu. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa nyaman disorot mata orang lain? Ia bahkan tak ingat lagi. Mata sayu itu bagai mengajaknya untuk berkeliling ke dimensi lain yang tersembunyi di balik kelamnya.

Jimin terus menelisik. Berkenala dalam indah wajah dingin itu.

"Kalau ngantuk, tidur."

Hingga telinganya sayup mendengar suara itu. Ia jatuh dalam tidurnya.

.

" _In a few minutes we will arrive at X station, stay tune."_

Jimin bangun dengan sentakan. Ia langsung mendongak melihat _digital line map_ yang berada di bagian atas gerbong. Lampu merahnya berkedip-kedip di sebuah titik stasiun Oh, untunglah ia tak kebablasan tidur hingga melewatkan stasiun tempatnya turun. Tak lama terdengar bunyi kereta yang direm berhenti, pintu gerbong terbuka otomatis.

Jimin melirik ke sampingnya.

Laki-laki itu tak ada.

Ah, betul. Sebelum tiba di stasiun ini, kereta yang ia tumpangi melewati tiga stasiun lain. Mungkin saja laki-laki itu turun di salah satunya.

"Hah…"

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Sayang sekali. Mengapa ia harus ketiduran dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bercakap lebih banyak dengan laki-laki itu?

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

"Pulang Chim, sudah malam. Kau mau ketinggalan kereta?"

Ini kejadian yang sama dengan dua hari lalu. Jimin lagi-lagi ketiduran setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah Taehyung. Ia melayangkan umpatan kesalnya pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Ugh, mengapa, selalu saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya meski sudah meminum dua gelas kopi sekalipun.

"Aku pulang, Tae."

"Iya, hati-hati."

Taehyung hanya mengantar Jimin sampai ke depan pintu, kemudian ia kunci pagar rumahnya setelah laki-laki itu terlihat semakin jauh ditelan gelap jalan. Sudah malam sekali. Taehyung menguap lebar merasakan kantuknya yang tak tertahan.

.

Jimin melirik jam tangan analognya. Jam 10 lebih 30 menit. Wah, masih banyak waktu rupanya. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sampai kereta terakhirnya berangkat. Jimin menghela napas lega. Ia tidak perlu lagi berjalan cepat terburu-buru demi mengejar kereta. Lantas diperlambatnyalah langkah kakinya. Ia mulai berjalan santai.

Stasiun sudah terlihat. Jimin menyunggingkan senyum. Alasannya karena ia melihat laki-laki yang ditemuinya kemarin itu tengah menempelkan kartu e-ticketnya dan masuk koridor. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus mengejarnya.

"Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"

Jimin berseru sesaat setelah ia melewati portal. Laki-laki bernama Min Yoongi itu menoleh nampak terkejut. Tentu, malam-malam begini, ada yang berseru memanggil namanya di antara kesunyian stasiun.

"Kita bertemu lagi!" ucap Jimin. Ia hanya mendapat decakan dari Yoongi tanpa jawaban apapun. "Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

"Untuk apa aku senang?" sinisnya. Jimin hanya meringis. Ia tak pernah suka jika Taehyung bersikap ketus padanya, hanya saja dengan laki-laki ini, Jimin suka. Sinisnya itu lebih bagus daripada diamnya.

"Kali ini kau pakai mantel? Dingin, ya?" Jimin ingat di pertemuan pertama mereka, Yoongi tidak mengenakan apapun selain kemeja putihnya. Kali ini Yoongi mengenakan mantel hitam yang bentuknya seperti kimono.

"Kalau tidak dingin untuk apa aku pakai mantel." dia menggumam rendah seraya meninggalkan Jimin. Jadilah Jimin seperti anjing yang mengekori tuannya. Ia mengikuti langkah Yoongi dan berusaha menyamainya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Bagaimana harimu?" ini mungkin terdengar klise. Sama seperti basa-basi yang sering diungkapkan ketika bertemu dengan orang yang tak terlalu dekat dan tak terlalu ingin diajak bicara. Lain halnya dengan Jimin, sebab dia memang ingin tahu bagaimana Yoongi melewatkan harinya. Ia ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau apapun itu dari mulut tipis sewarna _cherry_ milik Yoongi.

Jawabannya hanya delikan. Lantas Yoongi duluan masuk ke kereta. Jimin mengikuti. Lagi-lagi gerbong yang mereka masuki kosong. Dalam pikirnya, Jimin merasa laki-laki yang baru saja duduk itu adalah tipe yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman di kantornya. Kalau pengagum mungkin banyak. Tapi pengagum dan teman berbeda. Jimin, mungkin termasuk ke dalam keduanya. Pengagum yang ingin berteman. Ia akui Yoongi memang membuatnya kagum di awal jumpa. Tatapannya itu, indah.

"Kenapa masuk ke gerbong ini juga? Masih banyak gerbong lain yang bisa kau masuki. Dan –" Yoongi terdiam sejenak membiarkan telunjuknya sampai ke depan wajah Jimin dengan arogan. " –kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

Jimin hanya melebarkan mata sambil melirik tempat kosong di sekitarnya. Memang tak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua di gerbong itu. Jok-jok hijau itu tak ada yang menduduki. Tapi apa salahnya ia mengambil tempat di samping Yoongi?

"Aku 'kan tidak suka duduk sendirian. Setidaknya kalau duduk bersebelahan kita bisa mengobrol." nampaknya Yoongi tidak setuju dengan pendapat Jimin. Sebelah alis Jimin naik melihat wajah Yoongi yang memberengut. "Kenapa?"

"Menjauhlah." dahi Jimin makin berkerut mendengarnya. "Kau membuatku takut. Kau seperti maniak."

"Maniak? _Hell, no I'm not!"_ Jimin agaknya sedikit tersinggung. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Yoongi, kakinya naik sebelah dan ia lipat di atas jok hijau itu. Sikunya pun ia tekuk sebagai tumpuannya pada kepala kursi. Ia menarik napas pendek, dan mulailah ia berceramah;

"Dengar ya, Min Yoongi. Kakak manis yang pulang kerja larut malam. Aku bukan maniak. BUKAN MANIAK. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang pulang malam habis mengerjakan tugas di rumah kawanku dan kebetulan dua kali bertemu denganmu di stasiun yang sama, di kereta yang sama. Aku hanya terlalu ramah dan baik hati untuk mengabaikan satu-satunya orang yang duduk bersamaku di gerbong ini. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, begitu adanya. Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin menghangatkan gerbong yang dingin AC-nya sialan ini dengan obrolan ringan antara dua manusia yang sama-sama duduk di satu tempat yang sama. Sekali lagi, aku bukan ma-ni-ak. Terima kasih."

Ceramah itu benar-benar diakhirinya dengan kata terima kasih seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di simposium. Ini, secara tak terduga mengundang tawa dari Min Yoongi.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

Jimin terperangah. Dia betul-betul tak menyangka laki-laki cantik yang ketus dan datar itu bisa tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Ahh… perutku sakit…" ia melenguh dengan sisa tawanya sambil memegangi perut. Otot diafragmanya naik dan mengejang terlalu kuat saat ia tertawa. Yoongi menyeka sedikit air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

Jimin seperti melihat orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah tertawa. Reaksi Yoongi yang menurutnya berlebihan dan tak disangka-sangka itu memang nampak aneh. Bahkan Taehyung pun akan melemparinya dengan kaleng minuman kalau Jimin sudah mulai bicara banyak. Tapi laki-laki ini, malah tertawa.

"Yah, aku serius. Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" protesnya merasa tak dihargai.

"Entah, tapi kau sangat konyol tadi, ketika kau bicara dengan bersungut-sungut dan berusaha meyakinkanku kalau kau bukan maniak. Hi hi." masih ada tawa tipis di ujung kalimat Yoongi. Laki-laki itu meutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan. Senyuman dan tawa itu mempertontonkan barisan giginya yang kecil dan sedikit gusi merah jambunya. "Ungh… Kau harus bertanggung jawab, perutku sakit sekali…"

Jimin terenyak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia bercanda? Wajahnya yang mendadak berubah menderita itu membuat Jimin panik seketika.

"Apa? Kau kenapa? Mananya yang sakit? Apa aku harus mencari obat untukmu?" ia merangkul pundak Yoongi yang tengah menunduk dan memegangi perutnya sambil mengerutkan wajah. Yoongi nampaknya tidak bercanda. Ia telihat betul kesakitan.

"Tidak perlu…" gelengnya lemah. "Mungkin perutku hanya kram. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah tertawa sepert tadi." ucap Yoongi dengan senyum ringan ketika Jimin sedikit mendorongnya untuk bersandar.

Lagi-lagi tatapan Yoongi berhasil menculik pikiran Jimin. Ia tak sadar lengannya masih jadi sandaran kepala Yoongi, dan tangan satunya masih bertengger di atas telapak tangan laki-laki yang sedang memegangi perutnya itu.

"Ah. Um. Oke. Aku mengerti." jawab Jimin gagu. Ia telah kembali dari alam kosongnya. Dehemnya pura-pura untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ia membuang muka asal, melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari genggamannya, tapi lengannya tak bisa ia tarik menjauh karena Yoongi masih bersandar di sana.

Jimin kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. Laki-laki itu tak bersuara. Hanya bernapas. Dan mata sayunya menatap Jimin dengan maksud yang tak terbaca. Yoongi itu rumit. Jimin benar-benar ingin menyelam ke samudera gelap itu.

Gradak! Kereta mulai melaju. Dua manusia dalam satu gerbong itu masih saling menatap dalam kesunyian.

"Katakan padaku di mana kau akan turun. Waktu itu kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." tuntut Jimin dengan mengabaikan siapa yang lebih tua di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa perlu aku menyebutmu seperti maniak lagi?" Jimin tertawa masam. Yoongi kelihatan seperti sedang menggodanya dengan kata-kata satire itu.

"Hei, aku serius." tapi kemudian ia berucap dengan lembut dan tatapannya teduh.

"Kau hanya perlu terjaga dan kau akan tahu di mana aku akan turun. Waktu itu kau tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku waktu itu?"

"Untuk apa? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal."

"Dan sekarang sudah."

Jimin membuat Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Kepala bermahkotakan rambut hitam legam itu masih bersandar di sana. Jimin yang tak jemu memandangi Yoongi lalu ikut menyandarkan kepala di pangkal lengan atasnya. Ia, dan Yoongi menjadi sangatlah dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Jimin bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Yoongi yang lembut.

"Seandainya aku ketiduran lagi, bagaimana kalau kau membangunkanku sebelum kau turun?" tawarnya, Yoongi nampak berpikir.

"Kubilang kau hanya perlu terjaga." ia merepetisi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Yoongi memejamkan mata. Jimin bisa melihat bulu mata yang lurus dan panjang itu berbaris di lini kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dia cantik. Dia indah. Apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rupa Yoongi di mata Jimin? Ia tak tahu. Tapi Jimin benar-benar mengaguminya.

"Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak bisa menahan kantuk, apalagi di tempat yang nyaman… dan sepi…"

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Hidung dan mulutnya sampai pada kening dan pucuk kepala laki-laki yang bernapas teratur itu. Harum. Aromanya tipis dan menenangkan. Seperti aroma teh hijau yang baru dituang. Jimin memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Sementara Yoongi nampak tak terganggu.

Kereta terus melaju. _Handle_ gantung di atas mereka berayun-ayun mengikuti gerakan gerbong yang bergoncang kecil.

" _In a view minutes we will arrived at…"_

 _._

"Chim, kau baru bangkit dari kubur?"

Laki-laki dengan sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti di tangannya itu menyambut Jimin dengan sedikit keterkejutan. Sebab Jimin masuk ke kelas dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Pakaiannya tabrak motif dan rambutnya seperti tidak disisir.

"Aku habis begadang, tak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung siap mendengarkan jika Jimin akan bercerita mengenai –apalah itu, entah ia patah hati mungkin. Taehyung tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ia mengantar Jimin ke depan pintu rumahnya semalam.

Jimin tak langsung menjawab. Ia menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja, kemudian ambil tempat dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

Ia mengusap wajahnya sekali, berakhir dengan jari-jarinya yang menyibak rambut ke belakang. Khas Jimin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Taehyung menyodorkan kotak susunya pada Jimin dan laki-laki itu menolak dengan gelengan. Taehyung lupa kalau Jimin tak suka susu dingin di pagi hari.

"Tae."

"Hum?" laki-laki itu menjawab dengan gumaman sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah robekan roti isi krim keju.

"Aku gelisah, merana dan gundah. Sangat. Setelah aku tertidur di kereta semalam."

"Kau berlebihan sekali, 'sih. Kenapa? Kau kebablasan tidur dan turun di stasiun yang salah?" cibir Taehyung pada kalimat Jimin yang hiperbol. Tapi Taehyung memang tak mengerti.

"Aku melewatkan momen di mana aku bisa melihatnya turun dari kereta. Aku bangun dan lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku."

"Apa 'sih yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau bertemu seseorang di kereta?" ia merengut bingung. Jimin dalam pandangnya lebih seperti orang kurang tidur yang isi kepalanya kacau.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dua kali. Dan dia meninggalkanku dua kali juga." ucap Jimin dengan penuh penekanan. Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggk tanpa sadar mengikuti gerakan kepala Jimin yang meyakinkan. "Dia turun bahkan tanpa mengakatan _'Jimin aku duluan, ya!'_ , begitu, tahu-tahu dia hilang begitu saja."

Tehyung memicingkan mata dan menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Ia makin tak mengerti. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mencerna perkataan Jimin yang seperti jalan zigzag.

"Maksudmu kau jatuh cinta dan orang itu tidak tahu begitu? Sampai dia meninggalkanmu karena dia bahkan tak menyadari kau di sana." singkatnya, Taehyung ingin menyebut Jimin sebagai _secret admirer_ seseorang di kereta. Kalau tidak mau disebut penguntit. Pasalnya Jimin kadang seperti seorang _stalker_ yang mengikuti objeknya ke mana-mana, seperti yang pernah dilakukanya dulu pada musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah dasar.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." sargah Jimin. Ia mengenal Yoongi. Mana mungkin Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaanya sementara semalam laki-laki itu bersandar di lengannya dengan nyaman? "Tapi mungkin kau benar soal jatuh cinta itu. Ya. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Demi Tuhan. Taehyung betul-betul dibuat bingung. Jimin terlalu kacau untuk mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta. Sepertinya Taehyung harus bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah Jimin pulang ke apartemen pada tetangganya nanti. Jimin aneh.

"Ya, benar, Tae. Kau benar."

Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"AKU JATUH CINTA!"

Gebrakan meja itu berhasil membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada mereka.

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

Pagi tadi Jimin telah bercerita panjang lebar pada Taehyung soal pertemuannya dengan Yoongi, dan bagaimana Yoongi itu. Meski sempat dicibir karena menyukai yang lebih tua, Jimin tidak peduli. Toh Taehyung baginya hanya tempat bercerita, bukan tempat meminta saran. Taehyung kawannya, bukan konsultan jodoh. Jadi pedapat Taehyung tentang Yoongi, apapun itu, tak terlalu Jimin acuhkan.

Malam ini, dengan sengaja Jimin ikut pulang bersama Taehyung ke rumahnya meski tidak ada tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Jimin secara gamblang menyatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu Yoongi lagi di stasiun nanti. Jam 11. Itu alasannya. Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah menerima kunjungan dari laki-laki yang tengah kasmaran itu. Biarlah.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku tidak ketiduran lagi di kereta? Itu sangat menyiksa, Tae." Jimin meminta saran dengan putus asa.

"Kalau kau mulai merasa ngantuk, tampar pipimu sendiri seperti ini."

Plak!

"Tae! Astaga kenapa kau menamparku?!" bentak Jimin terkejut. Ia meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang perih habis ditampar Taehyung.

"Itu hanya contoh. Lakukan seperti itu. _Plaak!_ Begitu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan ngantuk lagi bahkan sampai di rumah." ujar Taehyung santai. Rasa-rasanya ia tak bersalah hingga tamparan itu dianggapnya biasa saja. Hanya sekadar contoh.

"Kau gila, apa? Aku tidak mau menampar diri sendiri, konyol sekali." cibir Jimin tak suka.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya saran lain." Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Apa harus kau menunggunya di stasiun? Maksudku, kalian tidak saling berjanji untuk bertemu di sana 'kan?"

"Dia pulang kerja mendekati jam 11, kami pasti bertemu di sana tanpa harus membuat janji." ucap Jimin yakin. Ya, kalau Yoongi memang naik kereta terakhir sepulang kerja, berarti memang sekitar jam 11 lah mereka akan bertemu di sana. Kalau ia tiba sedikit lebih awal, mungkin ia bisa menunggu Yoongi untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Begitu pikir Jimin.

"Kenapa harus di stasiun? Kenapa tidak menjemputnya saja di kantornya kalau kau memang –yah, ingin mencari muka di depan orang yang kau sukai?" Jimin digoda dengan cengiran lebar itu. Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jimin yang tersipu. Ya. betul juga. Harusnya Jimin menjemput Yoongi ke kantornya. Bukannya malah menunggu di stasiun. Kemungkinan mereka bertemu lebih besar kalau ia menemui Yoongi langsung di kantornya. Tapi… ia baru ingat akan sesuatu yang ia lewatkan.

"Tae, aku bahkan lupa untuk bertanya di mana ia bekerja." aku Jimin separuh menyesal. Jimin yang polos inilah yang kadang-kadang membuat Taehyung ingin memadikannya dengan air soda.

"Ah, Jim, kenapa kau tidak bertanya?" Taehyung menetak gelas susu setengah kosongnya ke permukaan meja. Geram. Ia minum susu itu hingga tandas. "Harusnya kau tanya dia dengan spesifik, berapa umurnya, di mana rumahnya, di mana kantornya, nomor ponselnya, dia sudah punya pacar atau belum –"

"Tae, Tae, tunggu. Semua yang kau sebutkan bahkan tak pernah kutanyakan padanya."

"Serius?!"

"Iya." Jimin mengagguk bodoh. Ia merasa bodoh memang. "Tapi kalau aku bertanya seperti itu dia akan mengumpat padaku dan bilang _'Yah! Memangnya ini wawancara kerja apa?! Kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali?!'_ begitu."

Jimin berucap sambil memeragakan Yoongi yang menyemprotnya dengan modal ingatan akan tangan Yoongi yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan arogan kemarin. Taehyung mengangguk dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Tanyakan satu-satu jangan semua. Kau ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jimin mulai putus asa lagi. "Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya."

"Katamu kau hanya ingin supaya tidak ketiduran di kereta dan bisa melihatnya turun?"

"Ya maksudku itu juga, Tae. Demi Tuhan." Jimin mengeritkan giginya dan hendak memukul kepala Taehyung, tapi dihentikan oleh todongan gelas kosong kawannya itu.

"Kau hanya ingin dekat dengannya atau ingin jadi kekasihnya? Jawab yang jelas." Taehyung masih menyodorkan gelasnya seperti Django yang hendak menembak musuh.

"Jadi… kekasihnya." kedip Jimin kikuk. Dua tangannya terangkat seperti sandera.

"Jadi kekasihnya atau suaminya? Jawab aku."

"Ha ha ha, Tae, kau bercanda?" pertanyaan itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Jimin. Sungguh. Lucu sekali Taehyung itu. Apa? Suami? Mimpi apa Jimin semalam? Oh, mimpi Yoongi. Betul. "Bagaimana kalau kujawab aku ingin jadi suaminya?"

Taehyung mendecak tak terima. Todongan gelas itu ia turunkan. Kata-katanya hanya dianggap lelucon oleh Jimin. Padahal ia serius.

"Kalau kau mau jadi suaminya, dekati dia dengan cara yang dewasa. Dia sudah berumur 'kan? Setidaknya meskipun kau tak tahu berapa usianya tapi dia jelas lebih tua dari kita. Kau harus menjadi pria yang jalannya tegap, elegan, menatap sekitar dengan keren." Taehyung berpose seperti artis Hollywood yang berjalan di _red carpet._ "Mengangguk seperlunya, bicara seperlunya, lalu –"

"Tae, aku tidak butuh saran untuk menjadi _sugar daddy_. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caraku mendekatinya. Mengambil hati Yoongi dengan cara yang tepat." potong Jimin. Taehyung berdehem hendak melanjutkan.

"Aku belum selesai. Begini. Kau harus bersikap seolah-olah usiamu sama dengannya, atau lebih tua. Cari obrolan yang cocok dengan seleranya. Buat dia membuka diri. Buat dia nyaman di dekatmu. Beri dia perhatian tapi tidak berlebih."

"Oh… oke. Lanjutkan."

"Dan kau mungkin akan mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja itu tergantung dari usahamu, takdirmu, dan keputusannya." Taehyung menggendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum simpul. Manis tapi menyebalkan.

"Hm… ya, akan kuingat itu."

Pada akhirnya si alien Taehyung yang tak pernah serius itu malah menjadi konsultan cinta Jimin. Beberapa sarannya ada yang dirasa benar dan cocok bagi Jimin, hanya saja caranya menyampaikan berbelit dan lebih banyak hal tak bergunanya. Harus disaring dulu sebelum bisa dipahami betul-betul.

"Kau tidak pulang? Kau akan melewatkan Min Yoongi-mu."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Terima kasih sudah mengusirku padahal ini masih jam 10 lewat 10."

Kemudian seperti kemarin, Jimin diantar Taehyung sampai ke depan pintu. Ah, tidak. Sekarang ia diantar sampai ke depan pagar.

"Selamat berjuang, sahabat nokturnalku yang sedang jatuh cinta." ucap Taehyung dengan kepala dan bahu yang menyembul di celah pagar.

"Iya sahabat luar angkasaku, terima kasih."

" _Hiks. Hiks."_

Mereka sama-sama terdiam membeku saat mendengar suara itu.

Ada yang menangis.

"Kau dengar itu?" gumam Taehyung. Jimin tak menjawab, hanya melemparkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lambat.

" _Hiks. Hiks."_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Jimin mulai merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia lagi menoleh sambil megusap-usap lengannya sendiri.

" _Hiks. Hiks."_

Mereka mungkin berprasangka kalau itu hantu. Tapi dari kejauhan, seperti ada orang berjalan. Ada pula bunyi plastik yang bergesekan, dan bunyi botol kaca yang berdenting. Dari bias lampu jalan yang remang, terlihat sepasang kaki yang melangkah.

"Hiks…"

Ternyata itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang menjinjing kantung plastik dan berjalan sambil menangis. Jimin agaknya lega bahwa anak itu nyatanya bukan hantu. Ia, dan Taehyung memandang si anak yang terus menunduk itu ketika mereka dilewati begitu saja. Langkahnya seperti diseret. Dan alasan mengapa ia memangis, sedikit banyak Jimin ingin tahu.

"Hei, hei, kemari kau. Sini." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jimin hanya mengerutkan dahi. Anak itu berhenti kemudian menoleh. Matanya basah. "Sini sebentar."

"Tae, kalau kau memanggilnya begitu dia bisa takut padamu!" cara Taehyung memanggil anak itu lebih seperti cara preman yang sungguh tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali. Langsung dan kasar. Jimin merasa harus ambil alih. Ia berjalan menghampiri anak itu. Seraya berjongkok ia bertanya; "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau darimana? Hendak pulang ke rumahmu?"

Kebiasaan Jimin keluar lagi. Ia bicara banyak. Memberondong pertanyaan dalam satu kali bertanya. Taehyung, dari mulut pagar, hanya memerhatikan bagaimana cara kawannya itu untuk mendekati si bocah yang membawa kantung plastik.

"Aku… disuruh ayah membeli ini…" anak itu menunduk dan matanya mengarah pada isi kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Itu botol minuman keras. Jimin merasa kasihan sekaligus marah. Mengapa anak-anak disuruh membeli arak?

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan mau disuruh ayahmu membeli arak!" bentak Taehyung. Jimin menoleh dengan terkejut. Anak bernama Jungkook itu hendak menangis lagi karena bentakan Taehyung.

"Aku… kalau aku tidak mau, ayah akan memukulku…" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

Jimin kembali menatap anak itu. Ia sungguh tak tega. Dirangkulnyalah bahu kecil Jungkook dan ia peluk.

"Kau kenal anak ini?"

"Dia tinggal di blok sebelah. Ayahnya pemabuk dan pembuat onar." sinis Taehyung. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang, biar saja ayahmu mencari araknya sendiri."

"Hei, kalau ia tidak pulang ia tidur di mana?" Jimin cemas. Sungguh. Di Busan, kampung halamannya, ia memiliki seorang adik yang ia sayangi. Maka dari itu ia punya rasa peduli yang lebih pada anak-anak.

"Kookie, _hyung_ sudah bilang padamu untuk datang ke rumahku kalau ayahmu kumat sintingnya." Taehyung masih tetap kasar, tapi nadanya melembut. Jadi, ia tak betul-betul bersikap tak suka pada anak ini. Dia masih peduli. Jimin baru sadar.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkan _hyung,_ aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Jungkook tegar. Jimin membelainya iba.

"Sudahlah. Kuantar kau pulang saja. Setidaknya kalau ada aku kau tidak akan dijadikan samsak tinju oleh ayahmu. Aku ini saudaranya Captain Amerika. Aku bisa mematahkan hidungnya kalau dia berani macam-macam."

Bujukan yang kasar sekaligus lucu itu membuat Jimin tergelitik. Astaga, Taehyung memang alien aneh. Dia peduli dengan caranya sendiri.

"Chim, aku akan mengantar Jungkook pulang. Kau sanggup pulang sendiri 'kan? Tak perlu kuantar?"

"Kau kira aku anak SD, apa?" decih Jimin. "Ya, antarlah dia pulang."

Mereka berpisah di jalanan sempit itu. Jimin masih sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan kalau Taehyung benar-benar mengantar Jungkook pulang.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam 10 lewat 40 menit. Aish. Agaknya Jimin harus sedikit berlari sampai ke stasiun.

.

Sepertinya Jimin memang benar-benar jadi obsesif. Ia bahkan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari Yoongi. Saat kereta berjalan, ia mulai mencari dari koridor paling belakang, berjalan melewati pintu penghubung satu demi satu. Sudah hampir habis gerbongnya. Ia hampir menyerah. Tapi, Jimin tersenyum cerah kemudian.

Yoongi ada di sana. Di pojok gerbong ke 4. Duduk tenang bersilang kaki.

"Min Yoongi!"

"Oh astaga, kenapa kau lagi?"

Jimin disambut tak ramah. Tapi ia terus tersenyum selayaknya orang kasmaran yang bertemu pujaan hatiya. Oh, Min Yoongi. Bahkan ekspresi herannya itu terlihat begitu menawan di mata Jimin.

"Kenapa kau selalu duduk di gerbong yang kosong?" tanya Jimin seraya duduk di samping Yoongi. Bahkan tanpa ijin.

"Untuk menghindari orang sepertimu."

"Kau mau sebut aku maniak lagi?" tiba-tiba Jimin teringat perkataan Taehyung. Ia harus dewasa di depan Yoongi. Berarti sudah bukan saatnya untuk berdebat seperti anak kecil. "Ehem. Maaf."

Jimin membuang pandangnya ke langit-langit kereta. Pura-pura tak memerhatikan Yoongi. Ia memulai perannya sebagai Jimin dewasa. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Mungkin Yoongi memang risih dengan orang yang dianggapnya terlalu berisik seperti Jimin. Maka, Jimin meredam segalanya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Jimin melirik. Ia menyembunyikan seringai menangnya dalam segaris senyum tipis.

"Karena telah mengganggumu."

Yoongi hanya diam sedikit merengut. Mungkin laki-laki itu menganggap Jimin aneh. Ya, Jimin pun merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang mencoba berakting menjadi pria _kalem._

"Oh, ya. Kau 'kan selalu naik kereta dari stasiun ini. Apa aku boleh tahu di mana tempat kerjamu?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

"Kusebut pun kau tidak akan tahu."

"Apa? Namanya?" tanya Jimin mengeja. Ia memandang laki-laki yang sedikit menggembungkan pipinya lucu di sampingnya.

" _Zahl."_

"Ooh…" ia mengangguk saja. Padahal Jimin memang benar tidak tahu. Apalagi nama kantornya tak terdengar seperti nama yang diambil dari bahasa Korea. Sepertinya ia harus tanya Taehyung nanti. "Lalu di mana rumahmu?"

Yoongi mendelik.

"Aku tidak mau katakan. Aku takut kau akan datang ke rumahku bahkan tanpa kuundang." ketusnya. Jimin mendongak tertawa keras.

"Kau percaya diri sekali!"

Yoongi nampak tersinggung. Sudut matanya berkedut satu kali.

"Menyebalkan." marahnya.

Jimin akui ia tak sanggup melakoni peran pria _kalem_ nan elegan seperti yang disarankan Taehyung. Ia tak pandai berakting. Lagipula Yoongi seperti memancingnya untuk terus bicara sampai membuat laki-laki itu kesal sendiri. Jimin tetaplah Jimin, dan di hadapan Yoongi Jimin tidak dapat berbohong.

"Kau selalu pulang sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Yoongi menggendikkan bahu. "Tanpa menghitungmu, ya, aku pulang sendiri." berarti dengan menghitung Jimin, mereka pulang berdua. Ah, mengapa simpulan itu terasa manis bagi Jimin?

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Yoongi.

"Hentikan itu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti maniak." Jimin mendapati wajahnya dibungkus tangan lembut Yoongi. Kepalanya didorong pelan. Jimin terkekeh kecil. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi, hanya untuk menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku hanya senang bicara denganmu. Yoongi, kau orang yang menarik." tangan itu masih digenggamnya, tertahan di udara. Yoongi menatap tangan Jimin dan matanya bergantian. "Kau sungguh menarik."

Entah mengapa suara-suara pergerakan kereta itu jauh lebih menenangkan daripada alunan _midnight jazz._ Jimin mencium punggung tangan putih itu lembut. Menyesap aromanya. Aroma yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Tipis namun nyata.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa situasi dan mata Yoongi menghanyutkannya dalam perasaan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sebuah kasih.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucapnya dengan menyelami kelam bercahaya itu. Tangan Yoongi ia taruh di pipinya. Ia ingin merasakan kehidupan di sana, yang tersalur lewat hangat telapak tangannya. Benar. Hangat. Hangat sekali. Seperti ia tak terpengaruh pada dinginnya AC.

" _In a view minutes we will arrived at N station. Stay tune."_

Mereka sama-sama menengadah dan memandng _digital line map_ di atas sana.

"Aku ingin kau terjaga sampai aku turun. Setidaknya kau lambaikan tanganmu nanti." ucap Yoongi sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tipis. Tapi Jimin dapat melihatnya sebab ia membungkukkan badan dan sedikit meneleng untuk mengintip. Yoongi nampak tersipu. Manis sekali.

"Aku tidak akan ketiduran lagi."

Jimin sekali lagi mencium punggung tangan yang belum juga ia lepaskan sejak tadi. Saat tatapannya jatuh pada sepasang kelereng hitam Yoongi, lagi Jimin menangkap setatap yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya itu. Rasa ingin tahunya begitu menggelitik. Hingga ia melampiaskannya dengan maju, dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata indah itu bergantian. Setelahnya Jimin tak benar-benar melepas diri dari Yoongi. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada kening Yoongi. Untuk merasakan aroma itu, dan hembusan napasnya.

" _In a view minutes, we will arrive at S station."_

Entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang intim seperti itu, hingga jarak dari stasiun N ke stasiun selanjutnya pun terasa singkat dan dekat.

"Aku akan turun." ucap Yoongi.

Jimin sedikit melebarkan matanya tak rela. Sungguh? Nyaman sekali rasanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa bersama Yoongi dalam ketenangan. Tapi Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia akan turun, dan itu artinya mereka harus berpisah.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mulai berdiri. Mengikuti geraknya. Oh, sungguh. Andai Yoongi tak harus turun di sini, batinnya.

Yoongi yang melihat ekspresi laki-laki berambut platina itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Lalu menunduk dan memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Jimin.

" _Bye,_ Jimin."

Jimin seperti kehilangan separuh nyawa dan separuh kewarasannya. Ia terdiam tanpa kata. Bahkan saat Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu, berbalik sejenak hanya untuk melambaikan tangan satu kali, dan menghilang di antara segelintir orang yang kemudian masuk ke gerbong itu.

Ia… telah mendapat satu kecupan dari Yoongi.

" _Bye…_ Yoongi." lambainya terlambat.

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

"Chim, Chim, oh Chim, aku menyarankan padamu untuk bolos kelas terakhir dan tidur di perpustakaan. Ini hari kedua aku melihatmu begitu berantakan."

Jimin menekan tombol _power_ ponselnya. Layarnya menyala. Angka 13.42 tertera di sana. Ini tengah hari, dan kelas terakhir akan dimulai jam setengah 3 nanti. Masih cukup lama. Karena itu Taehyung mengajaknya makan siang dahulu di kantin. Tapi, Jimin tak begitu berselera. Entah mengapa. Sejak tadi makanannya hanya dia tusuk-tusuk dengan sumpit. Paling-paling es kopinya yang ia sedot sekali-kali.

"Tae, aku tak tidur tapi aku bahagia."

"Kau seperti berubah menjadi Shrek dan kau bahagia."

"Bukan seperti itu…" Jimin mengelus dahinya sendiri, sambil memasang wajah berseri-seri. Ini jelas mengundang rasa heran dari Taehyung yang melihatnya. Si rambut platina yang kantung matanya semakin tebal itu jadi seperti orang gila, batinnya. "Aku…"

"Kau dapat sesuatu tadi malam?"

"…hehe." cengiran lebar Jimin langsung membuat Taehyung mengerti. Jimin menunjuk dahinya sendiri. "Aku dapat kecup. Di sini."

Tehyung hampir tersedak. Ia tak percaya kawannya yang kadang seperti orang bodoh itu bisa mendapat kecupan dalam tempo yang begitu singkat. Dalam tiga kali pertemuan? Wah. Taehyung tak tahu kalau ternyata Jimin punya kebolehan mengambil hati orang dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah tahu di mana dia turun?"

"Stasiun S." jawab Jimin setelah meminum kopinya.

"Tempat kerjanya?"

" _Zahl."_

" _Zahl?"_ ulang Taehyung bertanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan?"

Taehyung sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tahu. Itu kantor konsultan keuangan."

"Wah, sungguh?"

"Dia kerja di sana?"

"Iya, katanya begitu."

"Ooh…" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. Ia menggigit apelnya. Diam agak lama sambil mengunyah. Jimin di depannya juga terlihat tenggelam dalam lamunan yang indah. "Tapi kusarankan kalian tetap bertemu di stasiun saja seperti biasa."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kemarin kau meyuruhku untuk menjemputnya ke kantor makanya kutanya dia di mana ia bekerja."

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja. Ia gigit apelnya. Tak langsung dikunyah, tapi disimpan dalam rongga pipinya. Seperti hamster.

"Tempatnya agak jauh. Lebih jauh lagi dari rumahku. Jalannya memutar untuk sampai ke sana. Lebih baik bertemu di stasiun saja, Chim."

Jimin nampak agak kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti aku ikut pulang ke rumahmu lagi, ya?"

"Oh, Chim. Kenapa aku harus selalu menerima tamu sepertimu,'sih?" sebal Taehyung. Tapi Jimin hanya tertawa.

"Sepulang kuliah akan kubelikan seloyang kue untukmu. Aku baru dapat kiriman uang dari Ibu."

.

Taehyung entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur pulas. Laki-laki pirang itu tidur menelungkup sambil menekuk tangannya, seperti bayi yang meringkuk terbalik. Film yang ditontonnya bersama Jimin bahkan belum habis. Ia meninggalkan Jimin yang menonton sendirian. Hening. Yang menggema di ruang keluarga rumah itu hanya suara televisi. Tambahan bunyi patahan kreker yang dimakan Jimin.

Ia berpikir, mungkin akan membangunkan Taehyung nanti ketika ia akan pulang. Padahal sebetulnya ia tak pernah tega membangunkan orang tidur. Tapi kalau Taehyung tak dibangunkan, siapa yang akan mengunci pintu dan pagar? Taehyung hanya tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Ayah ibunya tinggal sementara di kota lain karena urusan pekerjaan. Sementara Taehyung tak bisa ikut karena ia harus kuliah. Jadi, yang menjaga rumah dan memastikan semuanya terkunci aman ialah Taehyung seorang.

Jimin mendongak, melihat pada jam dinding. Masih jam 9. Mungkin satu jam lagi ia akan pulang.

Dalam lamunannya, selintas rutukan muncul. Andai saja ia menanyakan nomor ponsel Yoongi kemarin malam, mungkin ia bisa balas-berbalas pesan dengan laki-laki itu sekarang. Ah, bodoh sekali. Kenapa IQ-nya seakan hilang sebagian jika bersama Yoongi?

"Apa aku harus menjemputnya ke kantor _Zahl?"_ monolog Jimin.

Tapi, Taehyung bilang kantor itu cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Belum lagi, jika tiba-tiba Jimin datang tanpa memberitahu, mungkin saja Yoongi akan marah sekali. Laki-laki bermata sayu itu bahkan mungkin akan semakin risih padanya. Mungkin dia akan dikatai maniak lagi.

Ah, Jimin bingung. Resah. Ingin rasanya waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Ia ingin segera pergi ke stasiun dan berjumpa dengan Yoongi.

Jimin merebahkan diri, ikut menyerahkan tubuhnya pada karpet bulu alas duduknya dan Taehyung di ruang keluarga ini. Ia melihat Taehyung begitu lelap. Bertahan dalam posisi yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Lantas sebuah ide muncul di kepala Jimin. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya, mengatur alarm di jam 10, dan ia memejamkan mata, untuk satu jam ke depan.

.

"Aku pulang ya, Tae."

"Hoaahhmmm… iya, iya. Hati-hati."

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada tralis pagar. Matanya membuka-tutup dengan lambat. Tidurnya terganggu, tapi ia memang harus mengunci pintu setelah Jimin pergi.

"Selamat malam!"

Mereka sama-sama menoleh ketika ada dua orang pria berpakaian polisi menghampiri. Dua polisi itu nampak tengah berpatroli dengan membawa senter. Tapi, rasa-rasanya Taehyung tidak pernah melihat polisi dari pos di kompleks tempat tinggalnya jalan-jalan jam 10 malam begini. Masih terlalu dini untuk patroli. Biasanya mereka keluar jam 2 pagi.

"Ada apa pak?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Ia mengucek matanya kasar dan mencoba menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Apa kalian melihat anak kecil usia sekitar 9 tahunan lewat di sekitar sini?"

Jimin dan Taehyung saling memandang kemudian.

"Tidak." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa pak? Apa ada anak hilang?" tanya Jimin.

"Iya, anaknya pak Jeon tidak juga kembali ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Kami dan yang lain sedang mencarinya. Kalian betul tidak melihat anak itu?"

Jungkook hilang.

"Dia diculik?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikan. Tapi menurut keterangan tetangganya, beberapa hari ini ia lebih sering diperlakukan tidak baik oleh ayahnya. Bisa saja ia kabur dari rumah."

Jimin dan Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

"Pak, kami memang tidak melihat Jungkook, tapi apa aku boleh membantu mencarinya? Aku kenal anak itu dan biasanya dia sering lewat sini." saran Taehyung. Jimin jelas sekali melihat raut cemas dari wajah laki-laki itu. Baru kemarin Jungkook lewat depan rumah Taehyung sambil menangis. Baru kemarin Jungkook diantar Taehyung ke rumahnya. Sekarang ia hilang?

"Apa aku juga boleh membantu?" usul Jimin. Ia juga merasa khawatir pada anak itu. Jungkook masih kecil, dan malam-malam begini ia ada di mana jika tak di rumahnya?

"Boleh saja jika kalian ingin membantu mencari."

"Tidak, Chim. Pulanglah. Kau akan ketinggalan kereta." tapi Taehyung mencegahnya. Jimin jelas bertanya mengapa.

"Tapi aku juga –"

"Chim, dia masih kecil, dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh kalau memang dia kabur dari rumah."

"Tapi kalau dia diculik?"

"Berharap saja dia hanya sedang merajuk dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

Jimin tak bisa bicara lagi. Ia memang bisa saja ikut Taehyung mencari Jungkook. Tapi ia akan ketigalan kereta. Ia sebetulnya tidak ingin egois dengan meninggalkan masalah ini. Hanya saja, Taehyung nampak jelas tidak mau dibantu.

"Pulanglah Chim. Nanti akan ku kabari kalau Jungkook sudah ketemu." Taehyung mengunci pagar rumahnya dengan mengabaikan pintu yang hanya ditutup tanpa dikunci juga. "Pak, aku ikut."

Dua polisi itu langsung melanjutkan pencariannya, berjalan dengan tergesa sambil menyisir sekitar. Taehyung mengekori mereka dari belakang. Jimin, hanya terpaku di depan rumah Taehyung tanpa bisa apa-apa.

Mereka ditelan gelap jalan yang tak lagi berlampu.

Kemudian Jimin mendengus. Beranjak dari rumah itu dan berharap Jungkook baik-baik saja dan hanya sedang merajuk. Semoga.

.

Jimin pulang dengan membawa keresahan dan kehawatiran yang besar dalam benaknya. Sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke mana pun yang kemungkinan Jungkook ada di sana. Beberapa toko yang masih buka bahkan Jimin tanyai tentang anak itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Lagipula daerah pertokoan yang Jimin lewati sudah cukup jauh untuk dijangkau seorang anak kecil seperti Jungkook.

Ia, yang tiba di stasiun kemudian mengeluarkan kartu e-ticketnya dari saku, hendak menempelkannya pada mesin _scanner._ Namun belum sempat kartu itu tertempel, ia menoleh ke arah sebuah bangku yang diisi seorang laki-laki dan anak kecil.

Matanya membola. Ah, itu–

"Yoongi?!"

Yoongi, laki-laki yang tengah tidur di bangku dengan seorang anak kecil yang juga tidur di pangkuannya. Dari tas ransel merah yang tergeletak di sampingnya, Jimin mulai curiga bahwa itu adalah Jungkook yang dicari-cari.

"Jungkook-ah!" segeralah ia berlari menghampiri mereka. "Yoongi, Jungkook!"

Jimin berlutut di depan Yoongi, mengguncang-guncang lengan laki-laki itu dengan panik.

Yoongi kemudian terbangun. Ia sempat nampak terkejut saat mengira yang menyentuhnya adalah orang asing, tapi setelah tahu itu Jimin, wajahnya mengendur.

"Jimin?"

"Yoongi kenapa Jungkook bisa–"

"Kau mencari anak ini?" sela Yoongi sebelum Jimin sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jimin mengangguk. Jungkook masih tidur dengan pulasnya dengan bersandar di dada Yoongi. Tak terganggu sama sekali. "Aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di bangku ini ketika aku datang. Dia menangis. Aku memberinya makanan dan dia tidur. Kelihatan lelah sekali."

Yoongi bertutur bahkan sebelum Jimin bertanya. Tapi Jimin jadi mengerti. Tadinya ia sempat memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi jika kejadiannya memang begitu, ia harus bersyukur.

"Dia kabur dari rumah. Orang-orang mencarinya kesana-kemari. Syukurlah jika dia baik-baik saja." Jimin lega sekali. Sungguh. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menaruh keningnya di lutut Yoongi.

"Apa keluarganya bermasalah? Kupikir anak kecil tidak akan berani pergi dari rumahnya jika tidak ada alasan yang betul-betul serius." Yoongi membelai pelan rambut Jungkook. Jimin menengadah untuk memandang laki-laki cantik itu.

"Ya, temanku bilang dia sering dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Tapi jujur, aku tak menyangka Jungkook akan pergi sejauh ini."

"Hum. Mungkin dia sudah betul-betul tak tahan."

Jimin melihat Yoongi memeluk anak itu dan mencium keningnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia layaknya seorang ibu yang menimang anaknya dengan kasih. Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa hatinya menghangat. Ia terhanyut.

Rupanya ada sisi tersembunyi yang baru saja ia sadari dari laki-laki yang biasanya dingin dan ketus itu. Yoongi seorang penyayang.

"Antarlah anak ini kembali ke rumahnya."

"Ya, kupikir aku memang harus mengantarnya pulang. Apa kau juga akan pulang?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kita… tidak bisa pulang bersama malam ini." Jimin memasang senyumya dengan terpaksa.

"Mengapa kau begitu kecewa?"

Jimin hanya bisa meringis tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata.

"Hei, hei, Kookie, ayo bangun, ada yang menjemputmu." panggil Yoongi pelan pada anak itu. Ia mencubiti pipi gembil Jungkook."Ayo, bangunlah."

Jimin menunggu. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat dua orang di depannya itu. Manis kelihatannya. Salahkah jika ia berangan bila suatu hari nanti ia bisa melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini lagi? Sebagai anggota dari keluarga kecil yang ia bangun kelak.

"Unnghhh… Aku tidak mau pulanng…" cumam Jungkook sambil meronta, menggeliat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ketiak Yoongi. Tangannya mengalung ke leher laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak mau pulang… Aku tidak mau bertemu ayah…" rengeknya. Sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayo pulang Jungkook-ah, Taehyung mencarimu, ia cemas sekali. Aku akan membawamu padanya kalau kau tidak mau bertemu ayahmu." Jimin mengacak pelan rambut cokelat madu Jungkook. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pada Taehyung."

Merasa mengenal suara Jimin, akhirnya Jungkook menoleh.

"Kakak yang rambutnya beruban!" seru Jungkook pada Jimin. Yoongi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Jimin memberenggut. Rasa-rasanya rambutnya yang dicat platina itu cukup keren bagi Jimin, lantas mengapa malah sebut uban oleh Jungkook?

"Ini bukan uban, Jungkook-ah…" bela Jimin sambil menyisir rambutnya asal.

"Kookie, kau pulang dengannya ya? Aku juga harus pulang ke rumahku, dan sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini."

Jungkook nampak tak rela ketika Yoongi berdiri dan melepaskan anak itu dari gendongannya. Jimin yang kemudian meraih Jungkook dan gantian menggendongnya.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi." ucap Jimin. Ia juga sebetulnya tak rela harus berpisah dengan Yoongi di stasiun itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menjaga Jungkook."

Yoongi tertawa renyah, menyisakan senyumnya yang terukir manis di wajah itu. Lantas Jimin mengamit tangannya, kemudian menatap mata Yoongi yang kian lembut tiap harinya.

Ia beri satu kecupan di kening laki-laki itu.

"Hati-hati." ucapnya terakhir kali, sebelum Yoongi pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

Terdengar peringatan bahwa kereta di peron 2 akan segera berangkat. Jungkook memandang Jimin dengan mata besarnya yang jernih ketika Yoongi sudah tak terlihat. Oh, Jimin baru sadar kalau mungkin anak itu melihatnya mengecup Yoongi tadi.

.

Yang pertama Jimin harus lakukan adalah memberitahu Taehyung bahwa Jungkook sudah ditemukan dan aman bersamanya. Ia pun mencoba menelpon kawannya itu, tapi tak kunjung diangkat bahkan setelah panggilan ke-10. Lalu Jimin mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Taehyung tidak membawa ponselnya saat ia ikut polisi-polisi tadi. Lagipula, pencariannya tidak direncanakan sama sekali. Jimin juga agak cemas mengingat pintu rumah Taehyung yang tak terkunci. Rumah itu masih aman atau tidak, entah.

"Jungkook-ah, aku akan mengantarmu langsung ke rumah Taehyung saja." ucap Jimin. Tapi tak ada respon. Rupanya bocah yang masih ia gendong itu tengah tidur. Jimin tak mau mengganggu. Benar kata Yoongi, mungkin anak ini memang kelelahan.

Akhirnya Jimin berjalan kembali ke rumah Taehyung dengan membawa serta Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

Tiba di depan rumah Taehyung, Jimin menekan bel satu kali. Kemudian ia memandang rumah itu dengan selidik. Pagarnya terkunci tapi lampu-lampunya masih menyala. Jangan-jangan Taehyung belum kembali, pikirnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari pos polisi terdekat untuk melapor. Meski tak tahu di mana, tapi ia yakin pos itu tak akan sulit ditemukan.

Jimin berjalan mengikuti arah di mana dua polisi yang sebelumnya mencari Jungkook itu datang. Mereka datang dari arah timur. Tapi baru berapa rumah ia lewati, sayup terdengar suara Taehyung memanggil.

"Jim! Jimin!"

Laki-laki itu hapal dengan jaket _bomber_ yang Jimin kenakan. Taehyung berlari-lari. Jimin berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Tae, Jungkook ada bersamaku." Taehyung sadar kalau anak yang tidur dalam gendongan Jimin adalah Jungkook yang hilang.

"Hahh… hahhh… di mana kau menemukannya?" ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu habis berlari. Belum lagi ia telah berkeliling kompleks dan itu cukup menguras tenaga.

"Di stasiun."

"Heh?! Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke situ?!" Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Tak menyangka Jungkook akan sampai ke tempat itu.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku memang menemukannya di sana, bersama Yoongi."

"Yoongi?"

"Ya, Yoongi bersamanya. Sampai ketika aku tiba, ia menyerahkan Jungkook padaku." Jimin membetulkan posisi Jungkook yang sempat agak merosot. "Yoongi bilang ia menemukan Jungkook yang sedang menangis, lalu ia memberinya makanan dan menjaganya."

"Ah… begitukah?"

"Ya. Tae, kupikir kita harus melapor dahulu pada polisi-polisi itu. Dan juga, mungkin lebih baik kalau Jungkook diamankan di rumahmu dulu."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bisa pergi ke pos nanti. Sekarang bawa dia ke dalam." Taehyung membuka gembok pagar rumahnya.

"Mungkin esok, katakan juga pada polisi untuk menghubungi dinas sosial. Mereka harus tahu, kalau memang keadaan keluarga Jungkook tidak layak untuk anak ini tinggali."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menatap Jimin dalam diam. Hanya sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar."

Saat hendak membuka pintu, lagi Taehyung berbalik.

"Kau sudah ketinggalan kereta. Bagaimana dengan Yoongi-mu?" masih sempat ia memikirkan itu. Jimin tertawa renyah.

"Masih ada esok hari untuk pulang bersamanya." muncul dalam ingatannya ketika ia mengecup kening Yoongi di stasiun tadi. Lagi ia tertawa renyah. "Malam ini aku menginap, ya?"

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

Jimin dan Taehyung tidak kuliah. Sejak malam, Taehyung sibuk bolak-balik pos polisi mengurusi laporan tentang Jungkook, sementara Jimin menjaga anak itu di rumah. Pagi hari ada polisi yang datang ke rumah Taehyung untuk memeriksa keadaan Jungkook. Kemudian mereka dan Taehyung bicara cukup lama di ruang tamu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi kemudian, setelah polisi-polisi itu pergi Taehyung nampak bertelepon dengan orangtuanya, terdengar nada-nada bujuk. Mungkin ia meminta ijin pada orangtuanya untuk merawat Jungkook di rumahnya.

Sore itu, langit agak mendung. Angin berhembus dingin. Jimin datang pada Jungkook yang tengah menonton televisi dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. Anak itu habis bermain dengan Taehyung, dan Taehyung sendiri tengah tidur tertelungkup –seperti biasa, di sofa. Mungkin ia lelah. Biarlah.

"Jungkook-ah, ini untukmu." sodor Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih." anak itu menerimanya sambil mengangguk. Jimin mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Ia menengok ke belakang di mana Taehyung masih tidur di sana. Melihatnya seperti itu, Jimin jadi tertarik untuk ikut merebahkan diri, walaupun hanya di atas karpet bulu. Ia lalu mendaratkan punggungnya di karpet itu, meluruskan kaki dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai tumpuan.

Jungkook memandangnya dalam tatapan yang polos. Kemudian Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit menarik lengan kecil anak itu untuk ikut berbaring bersama.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah." panggil Jimin pada Jungkook yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya. "Harusnya kau mau-mau saja diajak Taehyung tinggal di sini. Dia sendirian di rumah, tidak ada ayah, tidak ada ibu. Orangtuanya bekerja di luar kota. Kalau ada kau, mungkin dia akan senang karena punya teman di rumahnya."

Tuturan itu keluar dari mulut Jimin, sebetulnya tanpa niat membujuk. Hanya mengutarakan pikirannya. Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan mata jernih dan polos itu. Jimin merasa, bahwa tatapannya hampir sama dengan tatapan Yoongi. Dia merasa tenggelam dalam kediaman anak itu. Sama halnya ketika Yoongi menatapnya tanpa bicara.

"Kakak yang cantik itu suka pada _hyung_."

Mata Jimin melebar.

"Maksudmu Yoongi? Padaku?"

"Hum." Jungkook mengulum bibirnya. "Kakak itu bilang kalau dia senang bertemu dengan _hyung_ di stasiun."

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Hum."

Yoongi tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada Jimin. Lantas Jimin melayangkan khayalnya pada hari-hari yang telah ia lewati. Saat ia dikecup Yoongi, saat ia membalasnya kemarin. Apa itu alasannya Yoongi tak pernah menolak?

Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali pada Jungkook.

"Um… lalu dia bilang apa lagi?"

" _Tolong."_

Jimin terkesiap.

Mata Jungkook tak menatapnya lagi seperti tadi. Kelerengnya hitam kosong. Suara yang keluar darinya lebih mirip gumaman berat. Lain dari suara Jungkook yang biasa. Hanya beberapa detik sampai anak itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatapnya polos. Tapi Jimin masih terdiam.

Ia tak sanggup bicara. Ia masih menatap Jungkook lekat dengan ingatan akan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mencoba memastikan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya –setatap kosong itu, dan yang didengarnya –suara berat itu, hanyalah halusinasi. Tapi, beberapa detik itu juga terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan ia tidak mampu menelan ludahnya. Hanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku dalam keterkejutan yang statis.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?"

Jimin hanya mampu mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Yang tadi itu… apa?

.

"Chim, sepertinya besok aku akan bolos lagi, atau mungkin hanya akan masuk di kelas terakhir di jam ke-4. Ada petugas dinas sosial yang akan datang ke rumah Jungkook."

"Ah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

Jimin mengenakan jaket bombernya untuk menutupi kaus yang dipinjamnya dari Taehyung. Ia harus pulang.

Jungkook sudah tidur sejak jam 8 tadi. Taehyung mungkin sudah cukup banyak tidur sebelumnya, hingga ia tak terlihat mengantuk seperti biasa. Kemudian, laki-laki itu mengantar Jimin sampai depan pagar.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku, ya."

"Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu dan Yoongi, beritahu aku juga ya."

Jimin tergelak. Kawannya itu masih sempat bercanda, rupanya.

"Ya. Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hati-hati."

Jimin bersyukur hujan tak jadi turun. Mendung itu hanya mengungkung kota beberapa jam saja, awan kelabunya bergerak menjauh tanpa meninggalkan jejak rinai.

"Ah, Yoongi…"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin agaknya terkejut melihat Yoongi yang sedang duduk di bangku yang sama seperti kemarin. Tak biasanya ia menemukan laki-laki itu menunggu berangkatnya kereta di luar gerbong.

"Kau menungguku?" godanya.

"Tidak." Yoongi hanya menjawab singkat tanpa penjelasan. Lantas ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Jimin. Di belakangnya Jimin terkekeh lucu.

Setelah sama-sama melewati portal, Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengamitnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bergandengan tangan sampai kereta? Kau mau?" tawarnya dengan memasang senyum sumringah. Benar, satu hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa bersama Yoongi seperti berhari-hari lamanya.

"Aku tidak mau bergandengan tangan."

Hanya saja Yoongi menarik tangannya. Senyum Jimin sempat luntur tapi kemudian pipinya sedikit bersemu. Yoongi hanya melepaskan tangannya untuk ia pindahkan ke lengan Jimin. Mengalung di sana.

"Dingin."

Itu yang ia katakan. Simpulannya satu kata itu adalah sebuah alasan. Logis tak logis Jimin tak terlalu peduli.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Rapat dan intim seperti sepasang kekasih. Jimin merasa nyaman sekaligus gugup. Sesungguhnya ia tak tenang. Bahkan saat sesekali mencuri pandang pada wajah Yoongi, ia selalu mengakhirinya dengan melempar mata pada sembarang arah.

"Kita cari gerbong kosong." ia gelisah.

Jimin akhirnya benar-benar mencarikan gerbong kosong untuk Yoongi. Mereka menemukannya di gerbong 7. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, di gerbong lain, ada yang cukup penuh terisi, ada pula yang hanya ditempati satu atau dua orang. Tapi gerbong 7 ini benar-benar kosong.

Mereka duduk dengan saling berdampingan. AC menderu. Gerbong bergoncang tanda kereta sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Yoongi masih menanggalkan tangannya di lengan Jimin. Itu membuat mereka duduk berhimpitan, seperti tak ada lagi ruang untuk duduk dengan bebas. Tapi Jimin tak mempermasalahkannya, justru ia senang. Sangat. Mungkin benar ia telah membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Mungkin Yoongi telah membuka diri untuknya. Mungkin benar kata Jungkook, bahwa Yoongi menyukai dirinya.

Tapi, mengingat Jungkook sama juga mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Tatapan aneh anak itu, dan satu kata janggal yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah? Tidak…"

Yoongi bertanya. Mungkin Jimin memang sudah memperlihatkan wajah berpikirnya pada laki-laki itu. Tapi tanpa sengaja, karena bayangan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya.

Tangan Yoongi yang semula mengapit lengan Jimin beralih turun menggapai jemarinya. Jimin menyambut dengan genggaman lembut. Kemudian Yoongi terlihat menatap tangannya sendiri. Tangan kirinya yang bebas, tak memegang apapun, tapi sedikit gemetar.

"Tremor?" tanya Jimin yang menyadarinya.

"Entah."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan. Apa kau belum makan?"

"Aku tak ingat."

"Jangan-jangan saking workaholicnya kau sampai lupa sudah makan atau belum." ujar Jimin menyimpulkan sendiri. Lalu ia melepaskan genggamannya dari Yoongi, beralih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di sisi. "Aku punya biskuit, kau mau?"

Dia yang bertanya, tapi dia jugalah yang membuka bungkus biskuit itu bahkan sebelum Yoongi menjawab. Ia langsung menyodorkan satu keping biskuit manis pada Yoongi. Tepat di bibirnya.

"Makanlah."

Yoongi terlihat malu-malu, tapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan menggigit biskuit itu. Kepingnya patah menjadi dua, yang masih tersisa kemudian Jimin makan sendiri.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku lebih suka mengemut biskuit dan membiarkannya hancur sendiri dalam mulutku daripada mengunyahnya." ujar Jimin polos, sambil terkekeh tanpa malu mengakui kebiasannya.

"Kau seperti bayi." cibir Yoongi dengan sedikit tawa.

Mereka sama-sama tertawa, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, yang tersisa hanya napas panjang masing-masing. Jimin masih ingat beberapa hari lalu, ketika Yoongi tertawa terbahak dan mengaduh kesakitan setelahnya. Tapi syukurlah karena tidak terulang hal yang sama kali ini. Dia nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan nampak berseri dengan wajahnya yang selembut rembulan.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela, begitu pun Jimin. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini. Mungkin itu jadi suatu rutinitas baru yang disenangi. Duduk, saling bertatapan dalam diam, menyelami sukma dalam pantulan cahaya dari mata masing-masing.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu tempo hari, kalau kau masih ingat. Lalu… apa jawabanmu?" Jimin dengan jari-jarinya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh tepat pada bulu mata Yoongi, sedikit menyisirnya ke samping supaya mata itu bisa ia pandangi lebih jelas.

"Hm…" gumam Yoongi. Meski Jimin mengharap laki-laki itu menyatakan hal yang sama, ia tahu masih ada kemungkinan lain. Bisa saja Yoongi mengatakan tidak. Tapi, pikiran itu malah tak mengganggunya sama sekali. Jimin bahkan berpikir ia telah menanyakan jawaban Yoongi terlalu cepat. Ia sadar sedikit melupakan yang namanya sebuah proses.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku paham." Jimin tersenyum sambil sedikit meneleng, meninggalkan sandarannya sejenak. "Tapi kalau kuminta nomor ponselmu boleh 'kan?"

"Dari pagi hari aku bekerja dan baru pulang malam." kata-katanya menyiratkan kalau ia tidak mau diganggu. Jimin agak kecewa mendengarnya. "Kemarikan ponselmu."

Kekecewaan itu berganti dengan antusiasme dalam sekejap. Jimin langsung saja merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, memberikannya pada Yoongi. Ponsel itu diterima. Namun Yoongi tidak langsung mengetikkan nomornya. Ia terdiam.

Jimin mengira, mungkin Yoongi hanya sedang mencoba mengingat berapa nomor ponselnya. Tapi, biasanya seseorang akan hapal nomor ponselnya sendiri, batin Jimin. Tapi mungkin sebagian orang tidak seperti itu.

"Yoongi?" Jimin memanggil. "Min Yoongi?" dua kali.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengetikkan nomornya dengan lambat. Satu-satu. Bahkan tanpa menoleh sama sekali ketika dipanggil.

Jimin merasa diacuhkan. Awalnya ia hanya berniat mengganggu Yoongi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki itu. Tapi, ketika berhenti, dan berhasil mendapatkan mata itu, ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuat Jimin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Yoongi.

Hanya menempel pada daging lembut itu. Mungkin selama 3 detik.

Lantas, ketika ia menarik diri, ia masih mendapatkan langit malam itu dalam mata Yoongi.

"…boleh, 'kan?"

Seraya Yoongi menutup matanya, Jimin kembali mencium bibir itu. Bahkan tak menunggu sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya, sedikit menyesap dan sedikit menggoda Yoongi untuk membuka mulut. Bukan hanya aroma, bahkan ada rasa di bibir itu. Walau sama-sama tipis. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat keingintahuan Jimin muncul berkali lipat. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Yoongi, apa yang dipikirkannya, apa yang ia simpan dalam tatapnya, apa yang ia sembunyikan dalam kata-katanya.

Jimin ingin tahu. Semuanya.

Ia menunggu sampai keinginan itu dibalas, dan berbahagialah ia kemudian. Yoongi membuka mulutnya, menyambut.

Jimin menangkup wajah kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan hangat pipi Yoongi yang memerah. Sementara Yoongi menyelipkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, menggantungnya di sana, dan ponsel Jimin masih ia pegang.

Sesekali lenguhan keluar dari mulut Yoongi ketika ritme permainan mulai berubah. Mereka saling membelit, saling bertukar rasa.

" _In a view minutes we will arrived at N station, stay tune."_

Suara peringatan itu menghentikan mereka. Pelan-pelan keduanya menarik diri, sedikit menjauh walau masih terbilang dekat untuk saling mengadukan kening.

"Satu stasiun lagi." bisik Yoongi.

"Hum." Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi Yoongi akan turun dari kereta. "Seandainya stasiun S masih jauh."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia menyungkurkan kepala di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Biarkan aku menulis nomor ponselku dan menyimpannya. Tadi, aku bahkan baru memasukkan tiga nomor awal."

Ah, betul. Jiminlah yang telah menginterupsi.

"Ya, tulislah nomormu."

.

Gelap malam sudah mulai terganti oleh remang cahaya subuh. Jimin telah menghabiskan malamnya –lagi-lagi, dengan terjaga tanpa tidur sama sekali. Ia hanya berbaring, menonton siaran malam, dan makan ramen instan jam 2 pagi. Tak terasa waktu telah dilewatinya begitu cepat. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa malam telah habis ketika jam weker di ranjangnya berbunyi nyaring.

Pikiran Jimin hanya berkutat pada Yoongi. Poros dunianya bagai teralih pada laki-laki itu seorang.

"Telpon tidak ya…?"

Jimin sempat berniat untuk menelpon Yoongi pagi itu. Tapi ia juga sangsi Yoongi akan mengangkatnya. Semalam Yoongi bilang ia berangkat pagi untuk bekerja. Mungkin di jam 6 pagi seperti ini dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat. Ah, Jimin akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk menelpon Yoongi.

Setelah menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja, ia pun kembali merebahkan diri dan berleha, menonton televisi yang menayangkan berita pagi.

Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, hanya untuk mengingat wajah Yoongi.

Dan ciuman mereka semalam.

" _Tolong."_

Jimin seketika tersadar saat kata itu terngiang. Ia merasa harus menelpon Taehyung sekarang juga.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama Taehyung dan menekan tombol _call._

Tak menunggu lama, telpon itu diangkat.

" _Halo?"_

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

" _Halo Chim?"_

"Ah, iya Tae." barulah ia menjawab setelah Taehyung bersuara untuk kedua kali. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?"

" _Oh, Jungkook. Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan bilang lapar. Sekarang dia sedang makan sereal madu favoritku. Huh, ternyata berbagi itu tak selamanya indah. Anak ini makannya banyak."_ keluh Taehyung, tentulah dengan nada tak serius. _"Kookie, Si kakek beruban telpon!"_

Terdengar seruan Jungkook di _line_ seberang. Jimin hanya mengacak rambutnya kasar sambil tertawa renyah. Rasanya sudah ia bilang kalau warna platina rambutnya itu bukan uban, tapi masih saja ia dikatai begitu. Ditambah dari Taehyung.

" _Kau mau bicara dengan Jungkook?"_

"Ah, tidak, sebetulnya… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tentang anak itu."

" _Oke. Katakan."_

"Kemarin sore…"

Kemudian Jimin menceritakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak kemarin itu. Taehyung tak merespon banyak, hanya sesekali bergumam. Tapi di ujung, ia berkata bahwa Jimin mungkin hanya berhalusinasi. Ia meminta Jimin untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, juga menuruhnya untuk tidur. Taehyung tahu Jimin habis begadang lagi karena suaranya begitu parau. Jelasnya lagi, Taehyung berujar bahwa orang yang sudah berhari-hari tidak tidur keseimbangan tubuhnya, kompetensi berpikirnya, fokusnya, dan nalarnya tak jarang jadi turun.

Sayangnya Jimin hanya menanggapinya bagai angin lalu. Ia sudah banyak dengar kalau begadang memang tak baik, tapi apalah daya, ia tak bisa tidur sejak beberapa hari ke belakang. Jimin tahu Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya, ia bisa mengerti ketika laki-laki itu sudah mulai cerewet menerangkan ini-itu.

Yang jelas, Taehyung menganggap kejadian yang diceritakan itu hanya efek dari kacaunya kepala Jimin yang mulai berubah nokturnal. Jimin ingin percaya, bahwa yang kemarin itu memang tak nyata. Tapi, sisi lain ia merasa sebaliknya. Jika hanya halusinasi, bagaimana ia bisa ingat tatapan dan suara itu?

" _Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?"_ tanya Taehyung mengalihkan topik. Berdebat dengan Jimin soal hal-hal klenik bukan kompetensinya sama sekali. _"Chim?"_

"Aku dapat nomor ponselnya."

" _Bagus."_

"Aku juga menciumnya. Dua kali."

" _Huh?!"_ terdengar suara Taehyung yang terbatuk keras. Sejak tadi memang Taehyung menjawab telpon sambil makan. Jimin tahu karena kadang suaranya lebih mirip gumaman.

"Aku sudah menciumnya, Tae." Jimin menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri. Entah mengapa, ada rasa bersalah yang terselip di hatinya. Ia senang memang, tapi, entahlah.

" _Aku tidak menyangka manusia yang semasa sekolahnya_ introvert, nerd, _dan kurang pergaulan ini bisa sampai sejauh itu."_

Jimin hanya meringis.

" _Hei, bung, boloslah untuk hibernasi. Lama-lama kau bisa seperti_ zombie _kalau terus begitu."_

Taehyung mulai lagi.

.

Kuliah jam ke-4 mulai 15.45. Jimin mengambil tempat di kursi kosong sebelah jendela. Kacanya yang sedikit terbuka membuat angin menyusup masuk ke kelas. Meski hembusannya dingin tapi masih lebih baik dari AC. Tekanannya tidak terlalu kuat. Kemudian Jimin menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone,_ menyalakan musik yang distelnya dalam volume yang kecil. Ia tak terlalu suka mendengarkan musik dengan suara keras. Masih bisa didengarnya orang-orang yang mengobrol di meja sebelah.

"Chim!"

Jimin sontak mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Oh, ternyata itu Taehyung. Laki-laki yang tengah berusaha menelan buah pisang itu masuk kelas dengan tergesa, duduk dengan membanting bokong dan melempar tasnya asal ke atas meja.

"Kukira kau bolos?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan masuk kuliah jam ke-4."

"Lalu Jungkook?"

"Orangtuanya masih berurusan dengan petugas dari dinas sosial. Dia ku titipkan pada tetangga sebelah rumahku."

"Ohh… begitu."

"Oh ya astaga!" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memukul meja dengan kulit pisang di tangannya. "Tadi Pak Kim memanggilmu ke ruangannya, aku lupa!"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang, Dolly." kesal Taehyung.

"Ada apa memang?"

"Mana kutahu? Mungkin urusan beasiswa ke luar negeri lagi?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mendengus. Ia pergi dengan langkah malas. Sebetulnya ia sering ditawari untuk melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri, tapi ia selalu menolak dengan alasan ingin lulus cepat. Pasalnya memang jika ia ambil beasiswa-beasiswa itu, masa kuliahnya akan bertambah jadi lima tahun. Anehnya, meski sudah jelas tak mau tetap saja ia jadi yang pertama dihubungi.

Jimin sudah tidak terlihat.

Merasa laki-laki itu akan lama di ruangan dosennya, Taehyung dengan iseng mengambil ponsel Jimin yang tak ia bawa. Ia mematikan musik yang masih berputar kemudian mencabut earphonenya. Lagi-lagi dengan iseng, ia membuka-buka daftar kontak Jimin untuk mencari nomor ponsel Yoongi. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau Jimin tidak berbohong.

Ketemu.

Tapi tak seperti ekspektasi Taehyung di mana Jimin akan menamai Yoongi dengan nama-nama bernada sayang, yang ditulisnya hanya 'Min Yoongi' saja. Selain itu, belum ada riwayat panggilan dari atau ke nomor itu. Jimin sama sekali belum menelponnya? Sungguh?

"Eh, apa itu?" Taehyung teralih ketika seorang teman sekelasnya masuk dengan membawa dua buah map plastik bening.

"Absensi. Ibu Nam tidak akan masuk hari ini, jadi isi absensi saja."

Oh, syukurlah. Taehyung memang seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan yang akan senang ketika kelasnya kosong tanpa pelajaran. Lalu ia kembali pada ponsel Jimin. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, ia pun berniat untuk menelpon Yoongi. Hanya untuk mendengarnya mengucap halo kemudian akan ia tutup lagi telponnya.

Tapi, ia juga mengingat hal yang pernah dibicarakannya dengan Jimin. Tentang tempat kerjanya Yoongi. Kantor _Zahl._

Tidak seharusnya Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia bekerja di sana, karena setahu Taehyung, kantor konsultan keuangan itu sudah lama tutup. Mungkinkah Yoongi berbohong? Ini yang jadi pertanyaan Taehyung. Tapi ia belum berani mengatakannya pada Jimin. Sejujurnya, ketika Taehyung menyarankan Jimin untuk tidak datang ke kantor _Zahl_ bukan karena jaraknya yang jauh semata, melainkan kantor itu memang sudah tidak ada.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, Taehyung keluar kelas, mencari tempat sepi, duduk, dan menekan tombol _call_ pada nomor ponsel Yoongi.

Taehyung cukup lama menunggu, tapi kemudian telponnya diangkat.

" _Halo?"_

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

"Tae, sedang apa kau di situ? Memangnya Ibu Nam tidak masuk kelas?" suara Jimin memecah lamunannya.

Jimin kembali setelah 30 menit. Dan di menit-menit yang tak terbilang singkat itu, Taehyung masih duduk di tempat yang sama.

"Ahh.. hehe." cengirnya.

Ia sempat menghampus riwayat panggilannya sesaat sebelum Jimin datang.

.

Sore itu Jimin tak pulang bersama Taehyung ke rumahnya seperti biasa. Taehyung bilang ia harus menghadiri rapat klub teater, jadi ia akan pulang terlambat.

Alih-alih pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, ide yang muncul di kepala Jimin adalah pergi menemui Yoongi, di kantornya. Meski jelas ia tahu ini belum waktunya laki-laki cantik itu untuk pulang. Tapi ada dorongan besar dalam hatinya yang membuat ia mantap berkeputusan untuk pergi ke sana. Ke kantor _Zahl._

Jimin menaiki kereta yang transit di stasiun dekat kampusnya sekitar jam 4 sore. Tidak ada kereta yang langsung mengarah ke stasiun tempat tinggal Taehyung ataupun kantor konsultan keuangan itu. Maka, Jimin harus transit lagi untuk pindah kereta.

Ia tiba di stasiun tujuannya saat matahari masih bertahan di ambang barat, belum sepenuhnya tenggelam dan kembali ke peraduannya. Langit berwarna jingga keemasan dengan awan-awan yang berbayang kemerahan yang membentuk jonjot-jonjot seperti kapas.

Jimin melirik penanda waktu pada ponselnya. Jam 5 lebih 12 menit.

"Pak, maaf saya mau tanya. Apa kantor konsultan keuangan yang namanya _Zahl_ masih jauh dari sini?" Jimin bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kereta dengan satu _cup_ kopi panas di tangannya.

"Oh… kantor itu bukannya sudah tutup, ya?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tutup katanya?

"Apa saya salah ingat? Maaf kadang saya pelupa. Tapi kantor _Zahl_ cukup jauh dari sini. Kantor itu ada di kompleks Blume. Mungkin Anda bisa naik taksi untuk sampai ke sana." tunjuk laki-laki itu jauh ke arah selatan. Jimin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu." ia membungkuk dan pergi.

Lantas sekeluarnya ia dari stasiun, Jimin langsung saja mencari taksi kosong.

Dengan kendaraan itu, Jimin hanya membutuhkan 20 menit untuk sampai ke kompleks Blume. Taksinya hanya bisa mengantar sampai gerbang kompleks saja. Maka, Jimin harus berjalan kaki selanjutnya.

Kompleks itu didominasi oleh bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang jelas-jelas bukan rumah, melainkan tempat usaha. Ada yang berupa toko, atau kantor-kantor kecil; seperti kantor notaris, firma hukum, dan sebagainya. Ia menyusuri jalan besar yang lurus dari gerbang masuk. Kemudian ia sampai pada sebuah titik persimpangan, ada lapangan basket dengan dengan sebuah bola di sudut pagar kawatnya. Lapangan itu kosong. Di persimpangan jalan itu, menuju ke arah kanan pun tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Hanya beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depan bangunan-bangunan tanpa garasi. Mengandalkan indera penglihatannya yang tak bisa dibilang betul-betul baik, Jimin memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sana. Sebab ia melihat empat huruf kapital besar yang terpampang di sebuah bangunan bergaya minimalis di jalan itu.

" _Zahl."_ ejanya, ketika ia beberapa langkah lagi berada tepat di depan kantor itu.

Jimin mencari nomor Yoongi dalam daftar kontaknya. Ia menekan tombol _call._ Berharap panggilannya dijawab oleh laki-laki itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah tanda tak sabar.

"… _halo?"_ cukup lama hingga telpon itu diangkat.

Itu suara Yoongi.

" _Halo?"_

"…Yoongi?" Jimin sangat yakin bahwa yang didengarnya adalah suara Yoongi. Ada detak gugup di dadanya. "Aku di depan kantormu."

Tak terdengar jawaban untuk sesaat.

" _Aku di lantai dua."_

Seketika Jimin menengadah, memandang tinggi kantor itu, ia menemukan seseorang berkemeja putih yang menating cangkir dan menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, berdiri menghadap jendela. Yoongi balas memandangnya dari lantai dua sana. Dengan seulas senyumnya.

" _Untuk apa kau kemari? Aku sedang kerja."_

"…rindu. Entahlah, hanya ingin melihatmu." itu jawabnya. Satu kata yang baginya tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu, di mana ia begitu ingin melihat wajah Yoongi, melihat senyumnya, dan mendengar suaranya. "Aku curiga Taehyung menelponmu. Betul?"

" _Tunggu."_

Telpon itu masih tersambung, namun Jimin tak lagi mendengar suara Yoongi, melainkan suara lelaki lain yang sayup terdengar kecil. Yoongi terlihat menurunkan tangannya dan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga. Ada seorang laki-laki berjas warna tanah di belakangnya, ketika Yoongi berbalik, laki-laki itu menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi dan memeluknya mesra.

Jimin terperangah, ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Ia bahkan hanya mampu menahan napas.

Laki-laki itu mencium rambut Yoongi. Jimin, bagai dirantai di tempat itu, dipaksa untuk menyaksikan adegan yang menyayat hatinya. Ia cemburu. Terbakar amarah. Ia mengeritkan giginya kuat, apalagi ketika menangkap seraut ketidakberdayaan dan keengganan di wajah Yoongi-nya. Alih-alih memandang laki-laki yang memeluknya, Yoongi malah memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, melihat ke bawah, ke tempat di mana Jimin masih berdiri di sana.

Seakan memohon sebuah pertolongan.

Hanya saja Jimin membuang muka. Ia tak sanggup melihat Yoongi dicumbu lelaki lain. Sambungan telpon itu pun ia putus sepihak.

Ia tak sanggup.

.

Bola basket itu berputar-putar di lingkar besi ringnya, kemudian jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Memantul beberapa kali di tanah, menggelinding, dan kembali ke arah Jimin.

Ia telah melempar bola itu entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Mendribble, _shooting_ , dan menunggu bola itu kembali. Terus seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika waktu yang ia habiskan di lapangan basket kosong itu mungkin lebih dari 4 jam.

Ia hendak mendribble bolanya. Tapi ia merasakan otot kakinya berkedut panas. Keringatnya jatuh ke tanah ketika ia menunduk. Lelah. Sakit.

Bola itu menggelinding dengan sendirinya setelah jatuh dari tangan Jimin.

Langit sudah gelap, cahaya matahari sudah lama berganti menjadi lampu-lampu yang menerangi sisi jalan tiap-tiap 10 meternya. Yang ia dapat di lapangan itu hanya biasnya yang remang.

Sayup ia mendengar pantulan bunyi sepatu dengan langkah yang lamban. Ia menoleh, menelisik di antara kegelapan, dan menemukan Yoongi di sana.

Laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di mulut pagar kawat yang melingkupi lapangan.

"Kau masih di sini?" suaranya pelan dan lemah, namun mampu memecah malam yang dingin.

"Yoongi…" Jimin menyeka keringatnya, tapi tak bergeming.

Laki-laki dengan mantel merah itu kemudian mendekat. Jimin hanya menunggu. Menunggu Yoongi semakin jelas dalam penglihatannya. Menunggu wajah rembulan teduh yang ia harapkan. Tapi, yang terlihat di matanya sekarang hanya seraut wajah sendu. Ada luka di sudut bibirnya. Merah mencolok. Di sisian luka itu terdapat sewarna keunguan. Dia tak terlihat baik. Ahh, ada apa dengannya?

Sebelum Yoongi sampai padanya, ia melangkahkan kaki pada laki-laki itu.

"Apa 'dia' yang melakukannya padamu?" tanyanya langsung merujuk pada laki-laki berjas cokelat yang ia lihat tadi sore. Yoongi jelas habis dipukul. Jimin mengeraskan wajahnya tak suka. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya memalingkan muka saat ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri. "Yoongi."

Jimin maju. Mendorong bahu itu hingga berbenturan dengan pagar kawat. Yoongi meringis tertahan.

Ia memandang Jimin dengan pertanyaan.

"Aahh, Min Yoongi!"

Jimin menggeram, namun saat itu juga ia memeluk pinggang kurus Yoongi. Mendekapnya erat bagai tiada lagi waktu hingga esok tiba. Jimin memang terluka atas cemburu, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Yoongi lebih terluka.

"Katakan kau tidak mencintai laki-laki itu."

"…tidak." Yoongi menggeleng, membuat kening dan rambutnya bergesekan dengan kemeja hitam Jimin. Tangan yang bertengger di punggung itu kemudian meremas kain pakaiannya dengan kuat. Kuat sekali. Dari sana, Jimin tahu Yoongi amat marah.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." remasan tangan itu masih sama, tapi rasa dari jemarinya berbeda. Lagi Jimin membisikkan permintaan itu, dengan nada yang absolut. "Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"…aku mencintaimu…"

Jimin memejamkan mata. kalimat itu terasa benar nyatanya. Terucap seperti bisik namun jelas di telinganya. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Ingin agar marahnya, sedihnya, kecewanya, cintanya, semua ia rasakan juga dalam pelukan itu.

"Jimin, tolong aku…"

Jimin melepaskan pelukan itu. Entah, mendengar permohonan Yoongi, membuatnya merasa tercekik. Selama ini ia hanya jadi laki-laki yang banyak menuntut. Ia tak memberi apapun pada Yoongi, bahkan sebuah pertolongan. Sampai-sampai kata itu harus terucap dari bibirnya.

"Yoongi… " ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada celah kawat, menunduk dan mengadukan keningnya dengan kening Yoongi.

" _Tolong…"_ lirih laki-laki itu.

Jimin sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata indah yang sendu itu. Ada kabut di sana. Hujan lambat-lambat turun dari sudut matanya. Jimin menghapus tetes itu dengan ibu jarinya, juga menahan genangan yang masih belum jatuh agar tidak mengalir di pipi putih Yoongi yang mendingin.

Yoongi meringis ketika ibu jari Jimin menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya.

Rasa sakit itu, perih itu, Jimin yang akan menyembuhkannya.

Ia mencium Yoongi. Menekan luka itu dengan bibir bawahnya. Menyesap amis darah yang samar tercampur dalam mulutnya. Itu rasa luka. Perih dan membuat gejolak dalam dadanya makin menggebu. Jimin ingin yang lebih, lebih dari yang ia tahu. Ia ingin memiliki. Memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya, tatapnya, tawanya, ucapnya, aromanya, bebannya, bahagianya, utuh. Tak terkecuali.

Yoongi bagai candu yang bahkan membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas dan mengistirahatkan paru-parunya yang dipaksa bertahan lebih lama tanpa oksigen. Membiarkan dadanya naik turun tanpa udara yang jelas.

"Jiminhh…"

Gerak Jimin terselimut nafsu. Yoongi mencengkram kerah kemejanya ketika ia bernapas berat di telinga itu. Jimin menunduk untuk menyesap bagian di bawah telinga Yoongi. Laki-laki dalam kungkungannya itu tak mengelak. Bahkan ketika Jimin menyeret bibirnya di sekitar leher dan rahang itu, dan berusaha menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya dengan menggigit gemas ceruk leher Yoongi.

Jimin kembali mencium bibir merah basah itu sebelum ia sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Dan tatapnya masih tertuju pada sepasang permata berwarna kelam yang sialnya, masih saja berkilauan walau tersirat pedih.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Aku janji."

.

Taehyung melirik ponselnya sekali-kali. Jimin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya sejak mereka berpisah di kampus tadi sore. Biasanya Jimin akan datang kerumahnya, bertamu dan pulang mendekati jam 11 malam. Jimin bahkan tidak menanyakan Jungkook.

Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?

"Taetae-hyung."

Taehyung menoleh saat dipanggil Jungkook. Lamunanya pecah seketika. Ia bahkan tak menyadari anak itu turun tangga tadi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum _ngantuk."_ geleng Jungkook.

"Mau susu?"

"Chimchim-hyung tidak datang ke sini?" tanya anak itu polos, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Taehyung yang menawarinya susu. Taehyung menggeleng dan memasang senyum palsu. Ia menutupi rasa cemasnya di balik seulas senyum itu. Jungkook tidak boleh tahu.

"Kau ingin main dengan Chimchim lagi?"

"Iya. Chimchim-hyung baik." Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook dengan bola-bola coklat. Anak itu mengunyahnya dengan senang. "Pacarnya Chimchim-hyung juga baik. Aku ingin main lagi dengannya."

"Hum…" Taehyung menahan suapan keduanya di udara. "Apa benar pacarnya Chimchim yang menjagamu di stasiun waktu itu?"

"Iya."

"Tidak ada orang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Dia _ngobrol_ denganmu, tidak? Dia cerita apa saja padamu?" bola-bola cokelat itu Taehyung suapkan lagi ke mulut Jungkook.

"Dia bilang dia suka Chimchim-hyung. Katanya Chimchim-hyung baik, tidak seperti laki-laki yang suka mengganggunya."

"Laki-laki yang suka mengganggunya? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Pacarnya Chimchim-hyung tidak bilang."

"Hum…" Taehyung bergumam. Ia memakan satu bola cokelat dan menyodorkan toples terbuka itu pada Jungkook. "Kau suka dia?"

"Pacarnya Chimchim-hyung?"

"Iya."

"Suka. Aku suka dia. Dia wangi seperti ibu. Ibu sering datang ke rumah. Setiap dia memelukku, dia wangi sekali. Sama seperti pacarnya Chimchim-hyung."

Taehyung tahu ibunya Jungkook telah meninggal dunia 6 bulan lalu. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Jungkook dengan logika. Rasanya tak mungkin seseorang yang sudah meninggal bisa sering datang ke rumahnya, bahkan memeluk anaknya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tanda tanya besar. Merasa tak masuk akal. Antara tuturan anak itu, juga tentang alasan mengapa Jungkook suka pada Yoongi.

Wangi, katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Chimchim sering datang ke rumahku tapi pacarnya tidak pernah ikut." ujar Taehyung menjelaskan. Ia menunggu reaksi dari anak laki-laki yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi toples itu.

"Pacarnya Chimchim-hyung cantik. Taetae-hyung pasti akan suka dia kalau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Taehyung ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Antara prasangka, logika, dan realita yang tercampur-campur dalam kepalanya. Apalagi mengenai telpon tadi sore, sesungguhnya, bukan Yoongi yang menjawab telpon itu. Tapi seorang wanita. Ibunya.

"Taetae-hyung kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Jungkooklah yang berhasil memecah lamunannya, membawanya kembali sadar. Taehyung memegangi kepalanya. Terasa berat penuh tekanan.

"Kepalaku sakit…"

Ia merasa dipermainkan dunia.

-00-

TO BE C ONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

Warning: setiap tanda membedakan alur (maju atau mundur)

-00-

 **[Taehyung-sentris]**

Jimin tidak hadir di kelas. Sama sekali. Sejak kuliah jam pertama hingga jam terakhir. Taehyung sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya tapi hasilnya nihil. Jimin sama sekali tidak menjawab telpon ataupun membalas pesannya. Nomornya aktif. Itulah yang membuat Taehyung geram setengah mati. Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini?

Sepulang kuliah Taehyung langsung saja pergi ke apartemen sewaan Jimin dengan menaiki kereta jam 5 sore. Ia pergi ke sana dengan bermacam pikiran yang menghantuinya sepanjang waktu, baik itu tentang Jimin, tentang Jungkook, juga Yoongi. Sesungguhnya ada yang harus ia katakan pada Jimin dengan jujur setelah ia dengan sengaja menghubungi nomor ponsel Yoongi kemarin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan dan juga ia pastikan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja diketuk dan dipanggil berapa kali pun tak ada yang menyahut dari dalam sana. Apartemennya terkunci. Slotnya dirantai. Itu berarti Jimin tidak ada.

Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu lain di kanan atau kiri untuk menanyakan perihal keberadaan Jimin. Ada yang membukakan pintunya, dan orang itu menjawab kalau Jimin sepertinya memang tak pulang ke apartemennya sejak kemarin. Biasanya derit pintu dan suara-suara kegiatan di dalam kamar itu akan terdengar oleh yang di sebelahnya. Tapi sejak semalam lampunya tidak menyala. Sepi. Hening. Pagi hari pun biasanya Jimin akan keluar dan berdiri di depan kamarnya untuk melihat matahari terbit. Tapi pagi ini pintunya masih tetap terkunci, dan lampunya masih padam. Taehyung mulai berpikir bahwa Jimin mungkin saja pulang ke Busan karena ada urusan mendadak. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin juga karena laki-laki itu tipikal yang akan memberitahu apapun termasuk hal-hal kecil. Apalagi jika menyangkut keluarganya di Busan. Ia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu; pamit pulang setidaknya. Taehyung betul-betul hapal akan itu.

Lantas, kemanakah ia?

Pertanyaan yang sama kemudian tetap menggantung di kepala Taehyung sampai tiga hari setelahnya. Jimin tidak kuliah, tidak pulang ke apartemen dan tidak menjawab panggilan telponnya. Nomornya tidak aktif sejak hari ke dua ia menghilang. Ya, Jimin menghilang karena tidak ada yang tahu laki-laki itu pergi ke mana. Teman sekelas, tetangga apartemen pun sama tak tahunya. Sedangkan jika Taehyung menghubungi orangtua Jimin di Busan, mungkin ia akan menyebabkan kekhawatiran. Ia tak ingin mereka juga ikut-ikutan cemas sepertinya. Jimin adalah laki-laki, dan ia mungkin punya alasan yang membuatnya harus pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Tapi…

Tetap saja.

"Akh!" Taehyung mendecak frustrasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga menjambak-jambaknya beberapa kali. Sesungguhnya suara tembakan peluru dan teriakan para angkatan darat Amerika dari film itu makin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Tapi ia bahkan terlalu pusing untuk sekedar mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi. Ia menghempaskan kepalanya ke sofa, bersandar dan memandang langit-langit.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Jimin terngiang di telinganya.

" _Dia pulang kerja mendekati jam 11, kami pasti bertemu di sana tanpa harus membuat janji."_

Ia menyambar jaket tanpa basa-basi. Niatnya adalah untuk pergi ke stasiun. Sebentar lagi pukul sebelas. Entah mengapa, keputusannya terasa benar meski ia tahu itu salah. Amat salah dan mungkin hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh. Tapi, ia akan pergi.

Ping! Ponselnya berdering. Ada pesan masuk. Taehyung membacanya.

 _From: Hwang-ahjumma_

 _Tae, Jungkook tidurnya lelap sekali, Bibi tidak berani membangunkannya. Kalau dia menginap di sini saja tidak apa-apa 'kan? Besok pagi akan Bibi antar dia ke rumahmu._

Begitu pesannya. Dari tetangga yang biasa menjaga Jungkook ketika Taehyung kuliah.

 _To: Hwang-ahjumma_

 _Ya. Tidak apa._

Dia hanya membalas sekenanya, lantas melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan mengambil kunci pagar.

.

Ia memang orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang berharap. Orang bodoh yang percaya pada harapannya dan menyangkal logikanya. Tapi ia bodoh untuk sekali ini saja, demi menghentikan kekacauan dalam kepalanya dan kegundahan dalam hatinya. Ia masuk stasiun, menempelkan _e-ticket_ di _scanner_ , melewati portal seperti seseorang yang hendak menaiki kereta. Tapi memang, ia hendak naik kereta.

Kereta di peron 2 adalah tujuannya. Ia masuk dari gerbong paling belakang, bertepatan dengan itu, peringatan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat pun menggema. Sebelum pintu menutup otomatis dan kereta mulai berlari di atas rel, ia berjalan menyusuri gerbong. Inginnya ia mencari. Mencari seseorang yang selalu pulang dengan kereta ini setiap jam 11. Seseorang yang selalu duduk di gerbong kosong. Dan Taehyung memang mencarinya, mencari dengan melewati gerbong-gerbong itu, satu-satu hingga menemukan sebuah gerbong yang benar-benar diisi satu orang saja. Tapi, ia telah melewati tiga gerbong kosong, yang benar-benar kosong. Masih ada 3 gerbong lagi memang, lantas, akankah yang ia cari itu ada di sana?

Menyangkal logika memang seperti berjalan dalam mimpi. Tapi ia melihatnya.

Seseorang yang duduk sendirian dalam sebuah gerbong yang kosong.

Taehyung mematung tepat setelah ia masuk ke gerbong itu, berdiri memunggungi pintu penghubung. Kereta berguncang dan sesekali menimbulkan suara benturan kecil. _Handle_ gantung pada besi penyangganya berayun-ayun tak henti. Tapi orang itu masih di sana. Dan kini menoleh padanya dan memberinya setatap mata sehitam arang.

Taehyung memejamkan mata dan mengusap dahinya sendiri. Merasa lucu. Merasa benar-benar tertelan mimpi. Ia jelas-jelas tidak mungkin terjadi. Melihat seorang Min Yoongi.

Ia berjalan gontai mendekati laki-laki itu. Tentu dengan balas menatapnya lamat-lamat. Taehyung mungkin jadi gila.

"Kau benar Min Yoongi, 'kan?"

Dia persis dengan yang Jimin ceritakan. Berkulit seputih kapas, dengan rambut hitam legam berkilau, dan setatap mata yang menawan.

Dan seperti kata Jungkook.

Wangi.

Aroma lembut tipis yang merasuk seakan meluruhkan segala kebingungannya dan menggantinya menjadi sebuah kekaguman. Kekaguman yang sedikit membuat tangannya mendingin dan bergetar. Juga napasnya tercekat.

"…ya."

Jawaban dengan satu nada itu membuat Taehyung ingin memastikan bahwa ia masih ada dalam sadarnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan pelit. Laki-laki itu masih menatapnya dalam duduk, mendongak. Dan Taehyung juga tak beranjak dari hadapannya. Hanya berdiri dengan bertahan pada _handle_ gantung.

Mereka sama-sama diam untuk jeda yang cukup lama. Tenggelam dalam keheningan di dalam kereta.

"Jimin menghilang. Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu seharusnya Yoongi sudah tahu kalau Taehyung adalah teman Jimin tanpa perlu memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Taehyung sendiri sangsi ia akan mendengarkan sebuah jawaban dari mulut itu. Mulut yang terkatup.

"…aku tak tahu."

Suaranya berat dan pelan. Gelengnya menggerakkan kepala itu sedikit. Taehyung masih tak melepaskan matanya dari sosok itu. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk meyakinkan diri. Butuh bukti bahwa ia tak benar-benar tertelan oleh mimpi.

"Kau sudah _mati,_ Min Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu nyata?" lirihnya.

Manik itu bergerak turun tak lagi memandang Taehyung, tapi tangannya. Lantas Taehyung merasakan segenggaman tangan yang begitu dingin. Amat dingin seperti dicumbu salju bulan Desember. Ia merubah arah pandangnya pada genggaman itu. Tangannya yang terjuntai bebas telah berada dalam sentuhan Yoongi yang beku.

"… mungkin memang begitu. Aku terlihat nyata bagimu. Dan ya, kau benar. Aku sudah _mati."_

Taehyung butuh pembuktian lebih. Ia membalas genggaman tangan itu, merasakan dingin yang kontras dengan panas tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi kulit dingin itu nyata, dan lembut sekali. Lalu muncul sebuah perasaan di mana ia tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu.

"Lantas mengapa kau masih di sini?" pertanyaan itu Taehyung layangkan sementara ia mendudukkan diri tanpa melepaskan tangan itu sama sekali. Ia tak mau melepasnya, pun dengan tatapan itu. Ia tak mau berpaling.

"Aku tak bisa _pulang_."

Mata itu menggambarkan beberapa kepingan memori. Taehyung bagai tersedot ke dalamnya.

 **[…]**

" _Halo?"_

"Halo, Yoongi? Benar ini nomor Yoongi?" tanyanya memastikan.

" _Oh… maaf… Anda siapa? Saya ibunya Min Yoongi."_

"Saya…" Taehyung butuh alasan untuk berbohong. "Saya teman lamanya Yoongi. Saya baru mendapat nomor ini setelah lama _lost contact_ dengannya."

Taehyung sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang sudah ia katakan itu benar atau tidak, ya? Batinnya resah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang mengangkat telpon itu bukanlah si pemilik nomornya. Sial. Jika tiba-tiba ia putus sambungan telpon itu, sungguh tak sopan sekali. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan pada wanita di _line_ seberang ini?

"Apa saya bisa bicara dengan Yoongi?"

" _Ah, maaf jika Anda belum tahu, tapi anak saya… dia sudah tidak ada."_

"M-maksud Anda?" Taehyung mencelos.

" _Yoongi sudah meninggal."_

Ia memalingkan wajahnya sesaat. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Oh, maaf… saya benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. Maafkan saya. Tapi saya kira… Anu, saya mendapat nomor ini dari mantan rekan kerja Yoongi. Saya kira ini nomor ponselnya." bohongnya. Taehyung benar-benar berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan. Ia sungguh tak merencanakan semua ini, termasuk mendengar ucapan wanita di telpon itu yang mengatakan… bahwa Yoongi sudah tidak ada.

" _Dulu memang iya, Yoongi sempat menggunakan nomor ini tapi kemudian ia memberikannya pada saya."_

"Maaf, bu. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Saya minta maaf…"

" _Tidak apa-apa."_

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, kapan Yoongi meninggal?"

" _Dua tahun lalu."_

"Dia… sakit?"

Taehyung hanya mendengar desisan. Ada jeda agak lama sampai kemudian ibu Yoongi bicara lagi.

" _Dia tidak sakit, dia… dibunuh."_

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menelan ludah. Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut ibu Yoongi itu membuat segalanya seakan berhenti. Dibunuh?

Ia menggenggam ponsel hitam itu dengan erat, mencoba mengembalikan ketegarannya yang sempat hilang setelah tahu Yoongi sudah meninggal dengan cara yang...

"Ah… anu…" dia gemetaran. Benar-benar merasa terguncang mendengar berita itu. "Mengapa… ia bisa…?" Taehyung bahkan tak berani menyebut kata itu.

" _Saya tidak tahu apakah saya harus membicarakan ini, tapi karena Anda teman Yoongi, Anda punya hak untuk tahu…"_ ibu Yoongi terdengar ragu untuk bicara. _"Dia dibunuh oleh orang suruhan bosnya. Saya tidak mengerti, saya tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang sekeji itu yang tega membunuh Yoongi. Dia anak yang baik, saya tahu mungkin dia tak banyak bicara dan tak pandai bergaul, tapi saya yakin Yoongi tak seharusnya meninggal dengan cara yang mengerikan seperti itu… Anak saya, tidak mungkin menyakiti hati orang 'kan?"_

Nada-nada itu semakin emosional dia setiap kalimatnya. Taehyung mendengar ibu Yoongi menangis, dengan isak yang tertahan. Wanita ini pasti adalah wanita yang tegar, ia mampu menceritakan peristiwa kelam yang dialami anaknya. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia tak tahu kalau kenyataan benar-benar menyakitkan. Sakit mendengar tuturan dari seorang ibu yang ditinggal anaknya dengan cara yang tragis.

"Saya hanya bisa berdoa untuk Yoongi, dan untuk Anda. Pasti berat sekali, tapi saya rasa Anda wanita yang sungguh tegar. Terima kasih telah menceritakan ini pada saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan maaf telah menanyakannya."

" _Tidak apa, sungguh tidak apa. Maaf jika saya bicara terlalu banyak."_ Ada tawa yang dipaksakan keluar di ujung kalimat itu. Setiap manusia memang tak sesungguhnya tegar seperti karang, tapi manusia mencoba. Mencoba menjadi pribadi yang tegar. Bagi Taehyung, tawa itu berarti usaha ibu Yoongi untuk tak membuat dirinya merasa khawatir.

"Maaf saya telah mengganggu. Tapi terima kasih karena telah menjawab telpon saya…"

" _Ya, sama-sama…"_

"Tae, sedang apa kau di situ? Memangnya Ibu Nam tidak masuk kelas?"

 **[…]**

Taehyung mengikuti laki-laki itu turun dari gerbong sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

Dia yang berkemeja putih itu berjalan dengan memantulkan suara pantofelnya di peron beraspal. Bunyinya tap-tap pelan tapi merobek keheningan di malam yang semakin larut di stasiun.

"Dan kau akan diam disini, menunggu hingga esok tiba."

Yoongi berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"…ya."

…

Min Yoongi hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa. Bekerja sebagai salah satu staff di kantor konsultan keuangan bernama _Zahl._ Ia bolak-balik kantor menggunakan kereta tiap harinya. Pergi pagi dan pulang pukul tujuh malam. Jika ada lembur, terpaksa ia pulang sangat larut dan harus naik kereta terakhir.

Kehidupannya berjalan normal di minggu-minggu pertama ia bekerja. Namun semakin hari gelagat atasannya semakin membuat Yoongi tak nyaman. Laki-laki itu sering datang padanya hanya untuk memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan, kadangkala membawakannya kopi dan kue, atau menggodanya dengan mengambil kursi di depan meja Yoongi tanpa ada niat untuk pergi selama beberapa jam. Awalnya hanya begitu. Yoongi merespon alakadarnya, dengan rasa hormat sebagai bawahan. Hanya saja lama-lama perlakuannya jadi tak wajar. Sikapnya jadi tak lagi sebagaimana mestinya; dari atasan pada bawahan. Laki-laki itu sering masuk ke ruangan Yoongi, mengunci pintu, kemudian memeluknya, menyentuhnya, dan menciuminya dan melukai Yoongi bila ia melawan. Sikapnya sangat kasar jika menerima penolakan. Dan lagi, Yoongi tak berdaya. Ia takut oleh ancaman orang besar macam laki-laki yang kaya dan berkuasa itu. Yoongi hanya takut, karena sumpah serapah berupa ancaman yang telak membuatnya tak berkutik itu menyangkut keluarganya. Ia tak bisa lari.

Namun, di kemudian hari ia berniat untuk benar-benar lari. Pergi. Laki-laki itu telah _merenggut_ segalanya di suatu malam lembur. Yoongi membiarkan laki-laki bangsat itu tertawa selama satu hari. Esoknya ia datang ke ruangan atasannya hanya untuk menyiram wajah laki-laki itu dengan air keras, kemudian pergi dari hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kesakitan dan luka yang didapatnya dari laki-laki itu telah membangkitkan agresi dalam dirinya. Ia ingin membalas dan tertawa kemudian, setidaknya melihat atasannya yang congak itu menderita membuat pedihnya sedikit terobati, meski ia telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Sayang, kepulangannya malam itu diikuti oleh tiga laki-laki yang ternyata adalah suruhan atasannya. Ia disiksa dan dilecehkan dalam sebuah gerbong kosong. Napasnya berhenti dalam cekikan setelah perlawanannya yang terakhir. Yoongi tewas dalam kereta itu. Tubuhnya kemudian dibuang tak jauh dari stasiun S tempat nyawanya dihabisi.

…

Taehyung terbangun oleh panggilan seorang pegawai stasiun pagi itu. Ia telah menghabiskan malamnya di bangku stasiun, tidur meringkuk seperti gelandangan. Orang-orang melirik-lirik ke arahnya sesekali.

Ingatannya hanya sampai pada ketika ia mengikuti Yoongi keluar dari kereta. Selebihnya tak ada yang tergambar dalam kepalanya sama sekali. Meski ia tak menemukan laki-laki itu di sampingnya, atau di bagian manapun di stasiun itu saat ia berkeliling untuk mencari, ia tahu Yoongi memang nyata; dan _ada._

Ia tahu bahwa yang ia dengar dari telpon dengan ibu Yoongi, dan kejadian yang entah bagaimana, samar namun betul melekat dalam ingatannya itu membuka lapang sebuah tabir yang tersembunyi. Hanya saja ia belum tahu kemana Jimin pergi, dan mengapa Yoongi terikat pada tempat itu.

Ia harus menemukan Jimin sekarang juga.

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED

Jeng jeng jenggggg! Identitas Yoongi udah terbongkar huahahahaha *proud*

Yang selama ini udah nebak Yoongi hantu, selamat Anda benar *tebar confetti*

Jadi kenapa harus ragu? Kenapa yakin nggak yakin? padahal udah bener dari awal lho xD


	8. Chapter 8

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

Taehyung menatap selembar kertas yang tertempel di kaca pintu bekas kantor _Zahl_ dengan lamat. Tertulis kata: _dijual._ Dengan nomor ponsel yang tertera. Dari kaca pintunya yang bening, nampaklah kantor yang sepi, kosong, dan berdebu tanpa barang apapun di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah bangunan tak terpakai, namun masih dengan nama _Zahl_ terpampang besar. Ini bukti bahwa kantor itu memang sudah tutup. Sudah tidak ada. Dan alasan mengapa _Zahl_ dijual, Taehyung perlu tahu.

Ia menyusuri jalan itu dan melihat kantor-kantor kecil di kanan dan kirinya. Mobil-mobil terparkir di sisian jalan. Orang-orang dengan pakaian kerja hilir mudik, dari kaca terlihat kegiatan yang hidup di dalam gedungnya.

"Oh maaf!"

Suara seorang wanita dan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh kulitnya membuat Taehyung tersadar. Ia telah terlalu fokus hingga tak tahu jika barusan sedikit semprotan air telah mengenai wajah dan pakaiannya. Seorang wanita membungkuk meminta maaf, ia membalas dengan kikuk. Lantas menyeka wajahnya yang basah.

"Aduh, sungguh maafkan saya, saya menyiram jalanan dengan melamun hingga tidak melihat ada orang!"

"Saya juga minta maaf, saya juga melamun tadi." ucap Taehyung dengan senyum tipis.

Wanita di depannya itu buru-buru mematikan aliran air dari kran. Lantas sedikit melempar ujung selang itu ke tempatnya. Di antara pot-pot tanaman hias yang memenuhi sisian halamannya. Taehyung menengadah, dan baru tahulah ia kalau di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah toko bunga.

"Masuklah dahulu, saya punya handuk untuk mengeringkan wajah Anda. Sungguh saya minta maaf." wanita paruh baya itu sedikit heboh, entah panik atau memang seperti itu. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengucap terima kasih; menolak. Tapi bahunya kemudian didorong dan dipaksa masuk. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi. Segan rasanya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Ia diminta duduk di sebuah bangku kayu tanpa sandaran. Wanita itu berjalan ke bagian lain tokonya dengan terburu-buru. Tak lama kembali dengan sebuah handuk putih kecil. Taehyung menerimanya dengan berterimakasih, walau sesungguhnya wajah dan pakaiannya mungkin akan kering sendiri tanpa perlu handuk.

"Saya jadi sungkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, justru saya yang tidak enak. Aduh, saya memang sangat ceroboh." wanita itu terkekeh malu. Sementara Taehyung memasang wajah ramah padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Anda tidak terlihat seperti pegawai salah satu kantor di sini."

Dari penampilan, memang sudah terlihat kalau Taehyung tidak mungkinlah seorang pegawai kantoran. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja dan celana katun serta sepatu licin. Ia tidak berdandan rapi. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket dan celana _jeans_ pudar. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana tampangnya setelah bangun di bangku stasiun.

"Saya memang bukan pegawai di kantor mana pun di daerah ini. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat untuk mencari teman saya." tuturnya.

"Mencari teman Anda?" wanita itu nampak berpikir. "Beberapa hari lalu ada seorang anak muda yang datang pada saya. Dia menanyakan tentang kantor konsultan keuangan di ujung blok pada saya. Apa dia teman Anda?"

Taehyung membola tak percaya.

"Ah… begitukah?"

"Katanya dia diminta orangtuanya untuk mencari tempat usaha di kompleks ini. Dia bertanya tentang _Zahl,_ benar dijual atau tidak. Tapi saya sendiri merasa aneh karena tak pernah ada yang datang untuk mencari kantor itu setelah sekian lama. _Zahl_ belum juga terjual sejak ditutup dua tahun lalu."

Mendengar alasan kedatangan orang yang dimaksud, Taehyung sedikit ragu kalau yang datang pada wanita itu adalah Jimin. Tapi ia harus memastikannya.

"Apa yang datang pada Nyonya itu… laki-laki muda berambut platina?"

"Ya, benar, rambutnya sangat mencolok, tapi dia tampan dan ramah."

Benar itu Jimin. Rupanya ia sempat datang ke sini beberapa hari lalu.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya mendengar sedikit rumor tentang kantor itu. Katanya, dulu ada seorang pegawainya yang tewas dibunuh, betul?"

Wanita itu berubah rautnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi belakang meja kasir. Taehyung memutar duduknya menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"… betul. Saya tidak tahu jelasnya tapi memang begitu. Kantor _Zahl_ juga di tutup tak berapa lama setelah direkturnya ditangkap polisi."

"Dia dipenjara?"

"Sempat dipenjara. Katanya dia bebas dengan jaminan. Saya ingat pernah melihatnya kembali ke sini hanya untuk mengangkut barang-barang di kantornya, dan saya tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak saat itu."

"Itu sebelum kantor _Zahl_ dijual?"

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali." wanita itu melipat tangan di atas meja, lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kemudian berbisik, "Saya dengar pembunuhan itu bermotif _asmara_. Katanya si direktur ditangkap karena ialah yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melakukan tindakan keji itu."

Taehyung menelan ludah, memalingkan wajah dan membuang pandang pada apapun di sekitarnya sejenak. Sebelum ia mendengar wanita itu berbicara lagi.

"Ah, saya jadi merinding sendiri." wanita itu bergidik sembari mengelus-elus lengannya. Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya yang pahit.

"Apa Nyonya juga menceritakan ini pada teman saya yang datang pada tempo hari?"

"Dia tidak bertanya, saya tidak mengatakan apapun." benar juga, karena Taehyung bertanya, maka ia bisa mendengar cerita dari wanita itu. Tapi Jimin tak sama sepertinya, laki-laki itu tidak bertanya mengenai alasan kantor itu ditutup, atau apapun ternyata. Dia datang hanya seperti seseorang yang memang hendak membeli bangunan bekas kantor kecil itu.

"Nyonya, terima kasih atas handuknya. Saya permisi."

.

Ia sempat meminta selembar kertas dan meminjam sebuah balpoin pada wanita paruh baya penjaga toko bunga itu untuk menuliskan nomor ponsel yang tertera pada kaca pintu kantor _Zahl_. Taehyung ingat ponselnya ia tinggal di rumah.

Kemudian ia pulang, tujuannya hanya untuk menghubungi nomor itu menggunakan ponselnya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan Jungkook. Ketika hendak membuka gembok pagar rumahnya, ia terpanggil oleh suara bibi tetangga seberang.

"Taehyung, kau dari mana? Mengapa kau baru pulang?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada naik terkejut. Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut. Bagaimana pun, ia tak sepenuhnya bisa menyembunyikan lelahnya.

"Jungkook mana, bi?"

"Dia ikut anakku ke museum geologi. Mungkin pulang nanti sore."

"Ah begitu, maaf ya merepotkan."

Tak banyak kata darinya untuk beramah-tamah. Ia segera masuk ke rumah. Kemudian ia melepaskan jaketnya, melempar diri ke sofa. Mengambil ponsel yang sejak kemarin ia tinggalkan di situ. Baterainya hanya tinggal tigapuluh persen saja. Ia boleh saja berharap kalau ada pesan masuk dari Jimin, tapi yang ada dalam inboxnya hanya dua pesan dari bibi Hwang yang menanyakan keberadaannya pagi tadi. Mungkin tadinya ia hendak mengantar Jungkook pulang, tapi Taehyung bahkan baru bangun di stasiun saat itu. Ia terlalu terbebani memikirkan Jimin hingga Jungkook sedikit terlupakan olehnya.

"Ck."

Ia merasa kepalanya pening sekali. Lantas ia beranjak ke dapur untuk menuang air dingin ke dalam gelas kaca tinggi, meneguknya tanpa jeda hingga tandas. Ia bahkan tak makan sejak semalam. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan memang, tapi tak ada niat juga ketika ia tahu alasan mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

Taehyung mendudukkan diri di kursi bar. Menopang dagu. Memandang sebelah tangannya yang disentuh Yoongi semalam. Menerawang.

Jika Yoongi tak bisa pulang, dan terus melakukan hal yang sama selama dua tahun setelah kematiannya: bolak-balik dari stasiun S ke kantor _Zahl,_ berarti ada satu hal yang menjadi alasannya.

Ia memikirkan ulang mengenai gambaran-gambaran ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya. Klise-klise itu datang dan tak bisa ia lupakan sejak ia bertatapan dengan Yoongi di dalam kereta itu. Tentang seorang lelaki yang datang ke ruangan Yoongi hanya untuk mencumbunya, atau memukulnya sekali-kali, tentang hari di mana ia menyiram air keras pada laki-laki itu, dan tentang tubuhnya yang disiksa oleh pria-pria asing di kereta. Ingatannya hanya sampai di situ. Tak ada lagi kelanjutannya. Dari sanalah Taehyung mencoba mencari kesimpulan.

Jika Yoongi disiksa di dalam kereta, mungkinkah ia juga mati di dalam gerbong itu?

Jika Yoongi menghilang di stasiun S, mungkinkah itu tempat terakhirnya?

Jika Yoongi terus kembali ke kantor _Zahl_ yang kosong, mungkinkah ia mencari sesuatu atau seseorang di sana dan tak dapat ia temukan hingga saat ini?

Mungkinkah ia mencari…

Laki-laki yang bebas dari penjara atas jaminan itu?

Laki-laki yang kabarnya tak pernah kembali semenjak kantor _Zahl_ dijual.

Dan mungkinkah Jimin… juga mencarinya?

…

Taehyung jatuh sakit. Demam tinggi. Persendiannya terasa ngilu, kepalanya pening. Ia tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Jungkook yang minta pada bibi Hwang untuk mengurus Taehyung tapi laki-laki itu menolak. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya tidur adalah obat terbaik. Ia hanya perlu tidur untuk menyembuhkan diri. Jungkook menemaninya dalam malam yang terasa panjang. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan keadaan panas tapi menggigil. Anak itu terus berada di sampingnya, sesekali mengganti kompres di dahinya dengan telaten. Taehyung memaksanya untuk tidur, berkali-kali, tapi anak itu terlalu baik. Meski pada akhirnya, tubuh seorang anak kecil memang tidak bisa menahan kantuk terlalu lama. Jam 1 pagi Jungkook terlelap dalam tidurnya, dengan memeluk Taehyung.

Drrrt, drrrt. Ponselnya terus bergetar di atas meja. Taehyung berusaha bangun untuk menjangkaunya. Ia merasa kesulitan memang, tapi penasaran juga pada siapa gerangan yang menelponnya di pagi buta. Ia raih ponsel itu. Layarnya menunjukkan sebuah nomor asing yang tak bernama.

Ia lebih dulu merebahkan dirinya lagi ke ranjang sebab ia tak bisa menahan sakit kepalanya. Barulah ia menekan tombol _answer_ kemudian.

"Halo?"

"… _Tae?"_

Mendadak segalanya segala terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara itu.

"…Jimin? Itu kau?" lirihnya.

"… _ya."_

Taehyung melirik pada Jungkook yang tidur di sebelahnya. Ia tak mau anak itu terganggu. Lantas ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Menjauhi Jungkook hanya untuk menjawab telpon.

Ia sampai di depan kamarnya, bersandarlah ia pada daun pintu yang telah ditutupnya perlahan itu.

"Jim, kenapa kau baru menguhubungiku? Kau pergi ke mana? Kau di mana selama beberapa hari ini?"

Taehyung menyentuh dahinya yang masih panas. Merasa tak sanggup berdiri, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jim?"

"… _aku hanya pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusanku."_ suaranya terdengar berat dan lamban.

"Jim…" Taehyung bernapas dengan berat. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"… _katakan."_

"… kembalilah. Karena jika kau pergi karena Yoongi, dia hanyalah orang mati yang menghantuimu." ia menundukkan kepala. Menekuk kaki. "Dia sudah mati, Jimin."

"… _aku tahu. Dia memang sudah mati."_ Taehyung terkejut mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Lantas mengapa kau…"

" _Aku hanya ingin menolongnya."_

"…apa maksudmu?"

" _Hanya membereskan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa pulang."_

Dan pernyataan itu mengingatkannya pada percakapan dengan Yoongi sebelumnya.

" _Lantas mengapa kau masih di sini?"_

" _Aku tak bisa pulang."_

Oh, astaga. Ia bahkan makin menganggap dirinya gila karena telah bicara dengan orang yang sudah mati. Ia mengingatnya. Baik wajah Yoongi maupun suaranya. Ia gila, benar. Dan Jimin mungkin lebih gila lagi.

"Jim?"

" _Ya, Tae?"_

"Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu."

Yang ia dengar terakhir kali adalah kekehan Jimin yang makin menjauh dan kecil, sebelum tubuhnya ambruk. Ia pingsan.

.

Taehyung sayup mendengar suara kecil yang mengusik. Seperti suara sesuatu yang dikupas. Srek, srek, begitu bunyinya. Ia membuka matanya lambat. Penglihatannya yang masih meremang menangkap samar cahaya temaram yang berpendar sampai ke langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian pandangnya beralih.

" _Malam, Tae."_

"Hmpt–!"

Taehyung yang seketika berjengit kaget hampir saja menjerit histeris ketika menemukan sosok Jimin tengah duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Tangan itu membekap mulutnya rapat, tercium aroma apel dari jari-jarinya. Sebelah tangannya lain masih memegang pisau kecil alatnya mengupas kulit buah itu.

Jimin mendesis.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, ah. Kau ini seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Jimin kapan kau… kenapa kau bisa…?" tanya Taehyung setelah tangan itu melepasnya.

Jawaban Jimin hanyalah sebuah kekehan atas ucapan kawannya yang gagu terbata. Taehyung memelototinya dengan tubuh yang beringsut mundur pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah pingsan hampir 15 jam, putri tidur. Aku datang tadi siang. Bahkan Jungkook pun tahu. Aku kaget ternyata kau bisa sakit juga." Jimin memungut apel yang telah dilemparnya tadi. Dia menaruhnya di meja, juga dengan pisaunya. "Ah, aku harus mengambil apel lain. Yang itu kotor."

"J-jungkook mana?" ia masih terbata efek keterkejutannya yang bukan main. Jimin yang hendak keluar dari kamar itu menoleh.

"Di bawah, sedang nonton televisi." jawabnya ringan. Ia hampir menghilang di balik pintu itu namun Taehyung menghentikannya.

"Jimin."

"Ya?" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, seperti tengah mengintip. Tangannya masih bertengger di kenop pintu dan sebelahnya lagi pada kusen kayu bingkainya.

"Kau… benar Jimin 'kan?"

Laki-laki itu tergelak.

" _Seperti yang kau lihat."_

Lalu pintu itu ditutupnya tak sempurna.

.

Tak lama Taehyung menyusul Jimin dengan memaksa diri untuk bergerak. Ia turun ke lantai satu dengan langkah gontai, lunglai. Kalau tidak ada yang ia inginkan ia tidak mungkin punya motivasi untuk bangun, tapi entah mengapa, ia tak menginginkan apapun kecuali melihat Jimin.

Ia sampai ke _living room_ dan lagi-lagi yang ia tangkap hanya cahaya temaram dari lampu-lampu kuning di sudut-sudut dinding, bukan lampu utama. Terdengar pelan suara televisi dan terlihat cahayanya. Dari ujung tangga itu dia bisa melihat Jimin sedang membuka kulkas yang berada di dekat _pantry_ , sementara Jungkook terlihat tengah merebahkan diri di sofa.

Tunggu.

Itu bukan Jungkook.

Ia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kecil yang diseret. Matanya tak ia lepas sama sekali dari sebentuk lutut yang tertekuk dan jari-jari kakinya yang berwarna putih terang. Dari sudut pandangnya hanya terlihat itu, maka dia makin mendekatkan diri untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Untuk memercayai matanya sendiri.

Dan itu...

"Taehyung?"

Prang! Suara nyaring kaca yang pecah berhamburan membentur lantai terdengar kemudian, setelah Taehyung mundur selangkah dan menabrak Jimin yang tengah membawa segelas air.

"Awas, kakimu!" Jimin menopang tubuh Taehyung yang limbung dengan mengunci pinggangnya dari belakang, sedikit menggunakan kaki untuk tumpuan. Tapi rupanya pecahan gelas itu malah melukai kakinya sendiri. Ia tertusuk beling.

"J-jim?!" jerit Taehyung.

Jimin melepasnya. Lalu ia membungkuk untuk mencabut kaca tajam yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Ia sudah terlanjur berdarah. Bahkan darahnya menetes ke lantai.

"Jungkook-ah, maaf bisa tolong ambilkan kain bal? Atau apapun itu?"

Taehyung terkesiap. Mengapa Jimin memanggil Jungkook? Sedangkan yang tadi berebahan di sofa itu bukan…

"I-iya, _hyung."_ Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang rupanya sudah bangun sejak tadi; ketika suara kaca itu menggema. Tapi mengapa yang tadi dilihatnya bukanlah sesosok anak kecil?

Jungkook berlari ke dapur, mengambil dua lembar kain bal di atas meja _pantry_ dan kembali dalam sekejap.

"Sudah, kau di situ saja, banyak beling di sini. kakimu bisa terluka. Kemarikan kain balnya." pinta Jimin. Jungkook tak bergeming, hanya sedikit mencondongkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan kain itu pada Jimin. Sementara Taehyung masih membeku di tempatnya.

Jimin membungkuk untuk mengikat kain bal itu pada kakinya. Lantas ia menggunakan kain bal yang satu lagi untuk membersihkan bekas darahnya yang menetes di lantai, ia gosokkan kain itu dengan tumitnya. Serpihan kaca dari gelas yang pecah itu masih berceceran.

"Aku akan membereskannya setelah membalut lukaku. Kalian, biarkan saja tetap seperti itu. Aku tidak mau di antara kalian ada yang terluka. Tunggu sebentar, aku tak lama." Jimin pergi ke dapur, sebab ia sudah hapal Taehyung menaruh kotak P3K-nya di sebuah laci di sana.

"Jim!"

Jimin yang berjalan pincang dengan sebelah kaki bertumpu pada tumit itu menoleh dengan enggan.

"Apa?"

"… tadi, aku seperti melihat Yoongi di sofa itu." aku Taehyung dengan cicitan takut. Tapi Jimin hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, dan tak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali berjalan ke dapur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Taetae-hyung melihat apa?" Jungkook juga terlihat bingung. Ialah yang tadi berada di sofa itu, berebahan menekuk kaki. Tapi perkataan Taehyung terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Aku melihat… ah, tidak…"

Mungkin hanya halusinasi. Ia mencoba menyangkal diri. Ya, mungkin hanya halusinasi.

"Kookie, aku sudah bertemu dengan pacarnya Jimin." tapi yang ini, ia tak bisa menyangkalnya. "Dia _memegang_ tanganku."

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED

Ini kenapa masih continue? Kapan beresnyaaa? *jedotin pala*

Padahal niat awalnya saya mau namatin cerita ini di chapter delapan, tapi kayaknya alurnya malah bikin ceritanya memanjang dengan sendirinya *ngaco*

Sebetulnya Nchim dari mana 'sih? Ngapain dia selama menghilang?

Tenang, jawabannya masih misteri *digaplokin*

Btw makasih banyak buat manteman yang udah ripiuuu… dan nungguin apdetan cerita ini :"") *terharoe*


	9. Chapter 9

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

"Dia _memegang_ tanganku."

Jungkook menatap dengan matanya yang besar. Bergantian memandang wajah Taehyung dan tangannya yang disodorkan. Laki-laki itu membuka telapak tangannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kemarin, bagian itu benar-benar disentuh Yoongi.

"…sungguh?"

"Ya." senyumnya getir.

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah dari arah dapur. Jimin kembali dengan membawa sapu dan kantung plastik. Balutan kain bal pada kakinya telah berganti dengan kain kasa, walau dipasangkannya sembarang.

"Aku mau membersihkannya. Kalian bisa menjauh dulu, 'kan? Tae kenapa kau tidak tidur saja lagi? Dan Jungkook, susu yang kubuatkan belum kau minum sama sekali?" ucap Jimin panjang lebar. Laki-laki itu lantas berjongkok dan memungut pecahan kaca dengan tangannya. Yang besar-besar ia masukkan ke kantung plastik untuk dibuang, sementara pecahan kecil yang remuk akan ia sapu nantinya.

Jungkook ikut berjongkok dan hendak memungut pecahan kaca itu, tapi dicegah Jimin.

"Jangan. Tidak boleh, nanti tanganmu tergores kaca." larangnya dengan nada dikte. Anak itu memeluk lutut setelahnya. Hanya memandangi Jimin dengan pipi menggembung sebal.

"Jim." panggil Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemana kau beberapa hari ini? Menghilang begitu saja, tanpa kabar. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Jimin tak mengacuhkannya. Taehyung berang. "Jim! Jawab aku! Mengapa sejak kau bertemu hantu itu kau jadi seperti ini, hah?! Jawab Jim!"

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG APA?!"

Bentakan keras itu membuat Taehyung terdiam. Begitu pun Jungkook. Jimin tak pernah berteriak marah seperti itu sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu jelas bukan tipikal pemarah yang akan terpancing emosinya hanya karena ditanya. Tapi, nyatanya Taehyung memang tak mengerti mengapa sikap Jimin mendadak berubah drastis.

"Maaf… maafkan aku." lirih Jimin. Wajahnya kaku. Ia juga hanya membelai rambut Jungkook sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya memungut serpihan kaca di lantai. Entah permintaan maaf itu ia tujukan pada siapa. Mungkin Jungkook, atau Taehyung sendiri. Mungkin juga keduanya.

"Jim, kita perlu bicara." Taehyung naik ke kamarnya.

.

Ia berbaring gelisah di ranjangnya. Tenggelam dalam banyak hal. Lamunannya bukan berarti kosong, tapi penuh dengan segala macam pertanyaan, pernyataan, kemungkinan, dugaan, dan simpulan dalam otaknya. Ia memandang langit malam dari jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Sekali-kali anjing menggonggong.

Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka, Jimin masuk dengan membawa nampan; semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Laki-laki itu masih berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan akibat luka di kakinya.

"Jim, ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu."

"Makan dulu baru bicara."

"TIDAK." penolakan tegas itu terucap dari mulut Taehyung saat Jimin hendak menyodorkan bubur itu padanya. Tangannya tertahan di udara. Jimin mendengus, kemudian menuruti keinginan Taehyung dan menaruh mangkuk itu kembali di atas nampan.

"Baik aku mendengarkan." ia melangkahkan kakinya, membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin malam masuk ke kamar itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan memandang atap-atap rumah juga lampu-lampu jalan yang kuning remang.

"Jim… mengapa Yoongi begitu nyata? Dia hanya… hantu, 'kan?"

Jimin tak memandangnya. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan diri pada bingkai jendela, masih melayangkan pandang pada langit malam.

"… _entahlah."_

Taehyung memandang telapak tangannya sendiri, lantas mengepalkannya; mencoba mengingat sensasi beku yang diberikan tangan dingin Yoongi ketika laki-laki itu menyentuhnya.

"Aku melihatnya di stasiun. Aku bicara padanya. Dan dia… menggenggam tanganku."

Jimin menoleh. Anak rambut platinanya terlihat sedikit bersinar tersorot rembulan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Katakan padaku kau hanya ingin menolongnya. Katakan padaku kau tidak betul-betul _mencintai_ lelaki itu." tuntut Taehyung.

"… _aku mencintainya."_

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Getir. Mendengarnya terasa mengoyak hatinya sendiri. Merusak harapnya bahwa Jimin mungkin hanyalah seorang lelaki baik, lelaki yang prihatin dan rela menyelesaikan masalah seorang manusia yang telah mati; yang ruhnya gentayangan dan menghantui; supaya ia bisa kembali pada tempatnya berada. Seharusnya. Seharusnya hanya begitu ceritanya, tapi ketika Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yoongi, Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jim…"

"…aku menolongnya karena aku mencintainya." Jimin menyibak rambutnya, membiarkan helai-helai itu jatuh kembali seperti semula. Senyumnya amat tipis. Wajahnya begitu tenang seperti air tak beriak. "Aku harus pulang. Makanlah buburmu."

"Jim."

Laki-laki itu hendak membuka pintu, tangannya ada pada knop yang hampir ia putar. Namun ia berhenti oleh panggilan itu. Tapi tanpa menoleh.

"Alasan mengapa Yoongi terus kembali ke _Zahl,_ dia mencari atasannya, 'kan?"

Tak langsung terdengar jawaban dari Jimin, hanya dengus napas beratnya. Taehyung menunggu.

"…dia sudah mati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah _mati_ Tae. Dia mati dan menitipkan maaf padaku."

Blam. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Suara derap langkah kaki pelan terdengar menjauh, menuruni tangga. Taehyung masih terenyak di tempatnya.

…

Taehyung belum sepenuhnya sehat. Namun ia memutuskan untuk hadir di kelas dan mengikuti perkuliahan hari itu. Ia bukannya peduli pada absensinya, entah, ia pun tak paham apa yang membuatnya mau jauh-jauh datang ke kampus. Ia hanya bisa duduk menikmati panas-dingin tubuhnya di bangku itu. Ketika sosok Jimin muncul, ia akhirnya tahu mengapa ia sangat berniat untuk hadir.

"Kau kuliah?" tanya Jimin. Mereka sama-sama saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Jimin menyentuh dahi Taehyung dengan niat memeriksa panas tubuhnya. Tapi entah mengapa tangan Taehyung reflek menangkis sentuhan itu.

Taehyung menatap Jimin kemudian, merasa aneh dengan penolakan yang tak biasa ini. Tangannya bagai bergerak tanpa ia sadari. Jimin pun nampak terkejut. Tapi tak lama karena laki-laki itu sepertinya hanya menganggap Taehyung sedang tidak terlalu baik untuk berkomunikasi.

"Kau sudah baikan? Tadinya aku akan menulis 's' di absensimu."

Jimin bertanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Ini membuat Taehyung gamang sekaligus takut. Ia bingung, percakapannya dengan Jimin semalam apa hanya mimpi belaka? Atau Jimin sedang pura-pura tak tahu? Apa Jimin bersikap seolah yang semalam itu hanya _lullaby_ yang harusnya Taehyung lupakan begitu saja?

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Satu kebiasaannya ketika ia tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau cemaskan?" Jimin tahu itu, dan ia menyadarinya.

Taehyung terenyak. Ia menelan ludah, memandang kawan yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan ciut. Kata-kata Jimin jelas terngiang di telinganya, bahkan hanya dengan memandang seraut wajah inosen dengan tanda tanya itu ia dapat mengingat nada suara Jimin ketika ia berkata bahwa laki-laki yang merupakan bos Min Yoongi itu telah mati.

Lantas apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?

Bagaimana Jimin bisa berkata bahwa laki-laki itu telah mati?

Apa hubungannya dengan kata maaf yang dititipkan padanya itu?

Seandainya Jimin yang menghilang itu telah berjumpa dengan direktur _Zahl_ sebelum ini, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

Mungkinkah—

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, reaksi atas penyangkalan diri akan simpulan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan diri. Tubuhnya bergerak seolah mengatakan: ia terlalu takut untuk duduk sedekat itu dengan Jimin.

Jimin menepuk pundaknya. Satu tepukan ringan itu bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung berjengit. Jimin hanya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik:

"Katakan padaku jika kau mencemaskan sesuatu."

Lantas ia tersenyum simpul dan membuat matanya menyipit, seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung lagi. Kemudian ia melepas tasnya, menaruhnya di meja dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke kantin, kau mau titip apa?"

Mengapa Jimin jadi semenakutkan ini? Taehyung membatin.

.

Perkuliahan berakhir saat matahari hampir terbenam. Para mahasiswa itu mengejar cahaya yang hampir habis. Mereka berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas. Jimin mengenakan windbreakernya, lantas menyelendangkan tas. Sementara Taehyung masih duduk di tempatnya, bukunya belum ia tutup, alat tulisnya belum ia bereskan. Jimin memandang Taehyung yang diam saja.

"Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi kelas ini akan dikunci." ajaknya.

Taehyung menunduk, sekali menarik napas berat. Kemudian ia memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Tapi ia berkata:

"Duluan saja, aku mau ke klinik."

"…mau kutemani?"

Taehyung menggeleng, menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Jimin. Itu wajah Jimin. Itu Jimin. Tak ada yang berubah dari raut itu. Tapi mengapa—? Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menutup pintu untuk laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Jimin bergumam dalam anggukannya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku duluan." ucapnya terakhir kali, sebelum bayangnya tak lagi terlihat.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung berbohong. Klinik hanya alasannya untuk menghindari kawannya itu. Ia memang tak lagi merasa sama setiap mendengar Jimin bicara. Kata-katanya, dan gestur itu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi benar, Taehyung yakin itu. Jimin belum menjelaskan semuanya. Ada satu simpulan yang menghantuinya.

Mungkin saja Jimin—

Telah membunuh laki-laki itu untuk Yoongi.

Tapi, _membunuh_? Jangan bercanda.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menyangkal ini, tapi sisian lain dalam dirinya juga menginginkan pembenaran.

Dengan alasan pembenaran itu jugalah, ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jimin diam-diam.

.

Nyatanya Jimin pulang ke apartemennya. Taehyung melihat laki-laki itu naik tangga ke lantai 4. Ia menunggu hingga Jimin masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu. Kemudian barulah ia turut naik ke sana. Seharusnya, ketika ia sudah tahu Jimin kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, ia merasa puas dan pergi. Seharusnya. Tapi melihat Jimin menutup pintu itu pun tak membuat keresahannya hilang, malah makin menjadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, membawa sepotong keyakinan kecil dalam dirinya. Sampailah ia di depan pintu itu. Tapi tak diketuknya, ia hanya berdiri diam.

"Hahh…" desahnya frustrasi. Ia membalik badan dan menyandarkan diri pada dinding, tapi terlalu lelah untuk berdiri hingga akhirnya tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di lantai.

Cklek! Taehyung sedikit tersentak ketika pintu itu terbuka. Sosok Jimin yang muncul dari balik pintu seketika mengusir lamunanya.

"Kau 'kan sedang sakit, masuklah. Di luar dingin."

Bagaimana bisa ia tahu—?

"Ayo." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya. Taehyung menyambut dengan ragu. Tapi genggaman tangan itu, terasa hangat seperti sentuhan Jimin yang biasa. Lantas benarkah tangan itu yang telah _menghabisi_ nyawa seseorang di luar sana?

Taehyung masuk ke kamar Jimin. Laki-laki itu megambil sepotong pakaian dari lemarinya dan meminta Taehyung duduk di ranjang. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi kecilnya. Taehyung duduk kemudian.

Ia menyelidik. Spasi kamar Jimin tidak luas memang, hanya cukup untuk satu ranjang, satu lemari dan satu meja komputer. Seonggok _windbreaker_ dan tas selempang Jimin ditumpuk di atas bantal. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangnya pada lembar-lembar foto yang tertempel di lemari kayu yang dipernis itu. Beberapa hanya foto biasa, ada dua foto semasa sekolahnya, dan satu foto di mana tangan Taehyung memegang kepala Jimin yang penuh _whip cream._ Itu foto ulangtahunnya yang ke-20. Jimin dalam foto itu tertawa lebar, terlihat bahagia meski ulangtahunnya hanya dirayakan berdua saja. Taehyung ingat ialah yang memotret laki-laki itu dan menyelipkan foto dari polaroidnya di saku jaket Jimin. Ia tak menyangka foto itu ada di antara pajangan potret memorialnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki itu kembali dengan pakaian yang telah berganti menjadi kaos cokelat polos dan celana pendeknya. Ia mengisi sebuah gelas kosong dengan air dari dispenser. Kemudian gelas itu ia taruh di atas meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Itu. Kalau mau minum." tunjuknya dengan dagu seraya mendudukkan diri di tepian meja.

"Jim…"

"Ya?" Jimin mengalihkan matanya yang semula tengah memandang kakinya yang berbalut perban.

"Katakan kalau semalam kau hanya bercanda." Taehyung menuntut, tapi dengan cicitan. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Jimin secara langsung, lebih memilih untuk membuang pandang pada foto Jimin dan _whip cream_ itu. "Tentang laki-laki itu, yang katamu sudah mati…"

"Atasannya Min Yoongi?" sebutnya ringan.

"Kau tidak menghilang untuk mencarinya 'kan?"

"Aku memang mencarinya, dan aku bertemu dengannya." Jimin turut menjatuhkan pandang pada foto-foto di lemari itu. "Sampai kemudian dia mati di hadapanku."

" _Kau bercanda."_ cibir Taehyung.

"Aku terlalu gila untuk bercanda, Tae."

Ada tawa yang terselip dalam kata-katanya. Taehyung menundukkan kepala, mengulum bibir.

"Saking gilanya diriku ini, aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh hanya demi membalaskan dendam seorang laki-laki yang telah mati."

"Kalau kau tahu itu mengapa kau tak berhenti?!" Taehyung menyela dengan pekikan. "Kau tahu Yoongi sudah mati, bukan? Lantas mengapa kau… masih saja…"

"Aku juga terlalu gila untuk berhenti." gelengnya. "Aku gila."

Laki-laki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, mengusap-ngusapnya beberapa kali. Geraknya depresif. Sekilas Taehyung juga melihat air mukanya berubah keruh.

"Kau menyesal?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Beberapa kali jawabannya atas pertanyaan Taehyung hanyalah gelengan kepala. Taehyung tak bisa menerjemahkannya dengan satu kata mutlak, seperti _tidak._ Karena ada lagi artian lain dalam gerakan itu, yaitu _entah._ Tak tahu. Tak paham. Tak mengerti. Bingung.

"Aku hanya merasa seperti _kehilangan_ diriku sendiri. Kadangkala aku tak percaya bahwa aku telah _menikam_ seseorang berkali-kali. Dengan tangan ini. Aku melakukannya, menghujam perutnya dengan sebilah pisau. Dia—"

"HENTIKAN! CUKUP, HENTIKAN!" Taehyung berteriak menyela. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar itu dengan tarikan kuat penuh emosi. Jimin hampir terjatuh, tubuhnya terhuyung. Di depan pintu yang dibuka paksa itu Taehyung berkata, "Kau _sakit,_ Jim. Ayo kita ke apotek saja, beli obat anti depresan, ya…? Kau mau, 'kan? Ayo, beli obat…"

Nadanya melemah di tiap kata, cengkraman tangan itu mengendur, tapi tak dilepaskannya juga pergelangan tangan Jimin yang telah memerah. Taehyung menekuk wajah, menyembunyikannya. Anak rambutnya jatuh. Pun setetes rinai yang juga jatuh dari pelupuk mata itu.

"Kita pergi ke apotek, ya…? Kumohon…" pintanya dengan lirihan sedih. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menyangkal hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis. Lemah memang, tapi bisa apa lagi? Ia sudah tak sanggup menghadapi Jimin. Ia merasa ikut-ikutan gila karena laki-laki itu.

"Tae. Taehyung." yang dipanggil hanya mengeritkan giginya untuk berusaha membendung tangisnya yang semakin berderai tak karuan. "KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Jimin menyentakkan tangan itu dan melepaskannya dengan paksa, lantas mendorong bahu Taehyung yang seketika membentur dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku?" tatapannya mencari jawaban. Tapi Taehyung tak mau mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. "Aku bisa bilang kalau aku hanya bercanda."

Ada kekehan aneh di ujung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa dengan itu kau akan percaya?"

Taehyung tak ingin percaya pada apapun. Termasuk pada sudut hatinya yang berkata bahwa Jimin tak bercanda.

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED

Sudah, sudah cukup. Tae, saya lelah nyerita dari sudut pandang kamu *ceilah drama*

Yang capek nunggu, saya cuman bisa minta maaf, bukan karena saya sibuk atau apa, tapi laptop saya yang rusak ini baru kembali kemarin... dan saya langsung ngebut ngedit semuanya. Saya bahagia banget karena datanya masih ada yang terselamatkan, termasuk ff ini *terharoe*

Chapter depan giliran Jimin yang nyerita. Semoga apa yang jadi pertanyaan Taehyung dan manteman yang baca ff ini akan terjawab di chapter 10.

Aminin dong, hahahaha *receh dasar*


	10. Chapter 10

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

Warning: flashback jauh sebelum kejadian terakhir di chapter 9

-00-

 **[Jimin-side]**

Dia membuatku gila. Aromanya, lembut bibirnya, juga perih luka yang ia pekikkan dalam lumatanku. Aku bukannya jadi berhasrat padanya. Aku hanya bingung untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku yang kacau balau setelah melihatnya terluka seperti ini. Aku kacau. Aku gila.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Aku janji."

Kulihat matanya memandangku denan sirat kepercayaan, juga sedikit keraguan. Aku tahu dia akan begitu. Tapi aku pun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Aku hanya mengajaknya pulang karena satu jam lagi kereta terakhir akan berangkat.

.

Aku menggandeng tangannya sepanjang jalan tanpa kulepas sama sekali. Jari-jarinya yang kubungkus terasa dingin ujung-ujungnya. Kuremas tangan itu untuk sedikit membagi hangat yang kumiliki. Tapi tangan itu masih saja dingin.

Kami naik kereta terakhir di jam 11. Aku tak mencarikannya gerbong kosong. Dia pun tak meminta. Tapi sampai kereta itu berangkat, satu gerbong itu hanya kami isi berdua saja. Gesekan roda kereta dan rel besi berbunyi keras dalam frekuensi yang tak stabil. Sesekali guncangan itu membuat _handle_ gantung saling bersentuhan. Aku dan dia duduk berdampingan dengan tangan saling bertaut. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari kami yang membuka suara. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang memecah dingin kereta. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang saling melempar pandang. Aku sendiri hanya menjatuhkan mata pada ujung-ujung sepatuku yang sedikit kotor. Sementara tanganku masih bertengger di sana, di spasi antara dudukku dan duduknya, meremas buku-buku jari yang dingin itu.

" _In a view minutes we will arrive at S station, stay tune."_

"Aku harus turun." itulah kalimat pertama yang Yoongi ucapkan. Dia hanya memandangku, seolah menungguku melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Tapi aku merasa tak ingin melepaskannya. Maka aku turut turun bersamanya, keluar dari kereta yang tiba di stasiun S ini. Kami tetap bergandengan tangan. Sampai ia berhenti di bawah sinar lampu koridor, dan membuatku satu langkah di depannya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dia nampak sediki tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berbayang sinar lampu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Orang-orang yang juga baru saja turun dari kereta meninggalkan stasiun, membuat suara-suara derap kaki yang nadanya tak harmonis. Tapi kami masih berdiri di sana, aku yang memandangnya dan dia yang terdiam. Dengusnya mengisi hening yang melingkupi kami.

"...Jimin?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau juga turun di stasiun ini?" aku sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya yang lamban. Tapi aku juga baru menemukan jawabannya setelah ia bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." ucapku berani. Entah mengapa dari senyum miringnya, aku bisa tahu kalau ia mengijinkanku mengantarnya malam ini. "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu hanya sebuah amplifikasi.

"Tapi kita masih harus naik taksi."

.

Angin berhembus dingin menusuk. Aku beberapa kali merasa bulu kudukku meremang, merinding. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di lenganku. Mungkin ia juga sama, mencari kehangatan. Aku sendiri tak tahu dia yang merapat padaku atau aku yang merapat padanya. Kami menunggu taksi yang lewat di tepian jalan.

"Ngomong-omong, ini pertama kalinya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum memikirkan ini. Sampai aku mengepalkan tanganku di depan mulut untuk menahannya. Tapi aku tak mendengar respon dari Yoongi. Dia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia juga sedikit bergerak seperti kucing yang merajuk manja.

Aku tahu, mungkin ia lelah. Apalagi sebelum ini dia telah menangis banyak di depanku, dan sebelumnya lagi mungkin ia telah menangis untuk alasan yang berbeda, merintih dan menahan sakit. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah indahnya dilukai. Aku tak ingin membayangkannya sama sekali.

Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin marah.

"Jimin?" hingga aku menangkap raut cemas yang sedikit takut itu. Aku mungkin telah membuat suatu ekspresi yang tak enak dipandang tadi. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan dia berhenti mengendus bahuku.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." ucapku jujur. Dalam sekejap ia beralih dari mataku.

"Ah itu. Hentikan taksinya." dia mengguncang lenganku. Aku diminta menghentikan taksi itu. Maka ku ulurkan tanganku supaya si pengemudi melihat.

"Ah, di mana rumahmu?" kutanya Yoongi sesaat setelah kami masuk taksi itu.

"Kojien, 59."

"Maaf, mau diantar kemana?"

Pengemudi taksi yang kami tumpangi menoleh ke belakang. Aku sedikit kaget. Mungkin suara Yoongi terlalu pelan untuk didengarnya.

"Kojien 59, pak." ku ulang sebutan alamat itu.

Pria gemuk itu menangguk dan sesaat kemudian taksi sudah melaju. Yoongi membuang pandangnya keluar. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin mengganggu. Bahkan dengan menyebut namanya sekalipun. Aku membiarkanya tetap seperti itu. Hanya tangannya kuapit dan kumasukkan dalam saku jaketku supaya dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

.

Kami turun di depan sebuah kompleks perumahan yang hampir seluruh rumah lampunya mati. Hanya lampu jalan yang terang temaram, atau juga lampu-lampu yang di pasang di beranda.

Aku sempat merasa risih ketika supir taksi itu terus memandangku dengan tatapan aneh ketika aku turun dan membayar ongkosnya di luar. Apa karena warna rambutku? Ah, sejujurnya aku tak ingin terlalu peduli. Tapi tetap saja, apalagi ketika ku ingat Jungkook pernah menyebut rambutku seperti uban.

"Yoongi, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" kataku, dengan menahan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang. Lututku terasa kaku ketika aku harus menaiki jalan menanjak.

"Tidak." dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga membiarkan rambut hitamnya tersibak angin. Dingin lah yang pasti membuat pipi pucatnya memerah. "Dulu iya, tapi sekarang ada ibuku di rumah." lanjutnya. Seperti meralat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertemu dengan ibumu, berarti?" memikirkan itu membuatku ingin tersenyum. Yoongi pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Ah tapi... ini sudah larut malam. Kalau ibumu sudah tidur, bagaimana kau masuk ke dalam rumah?"

Dia tidak menjawabku. Mungkin saja dia merasa kalau itu pertanyaan bodoh. Ya, aku melupakan kemungkinan di mana ia bisa saja punya kunci duplikat.

Kemudian lengkahnya melambat. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lampunya masih menyala. Tirainya masih terbuka, dan ada seseorang berdiri di balik kaca itu. Dari siluetnya, mungkin seorang wanita.

Aku memandang lamat. Cukup lama. Hingga aku menyadari Yoongi seharusnya masuk ke sana, tapi ketika aku menoleh dia tak ada di sampingku.

Dia tak ada.

Di mana pun.

Cklek!

Aku berjengit menoleh ketika pintu itu terbuka. Masih dalam diamku yang mematung, ku lihat wanita itu berjalan keluar dengan tergesa, tapi berhenti beberapa langkah setelahnya.

"...Ah..."

Dia menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang sama denganku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok Yoongi yang tadi masih berdiri di sampingku, persis. Tapi dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku mendadak merasa takut...

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku... tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Maaf..."

Apa arti maafnya itu?

Ada sebutir kristal jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia mengusapnya kasar.

Aku ingin bicara, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa yang ku lakukan hanya diam. Aku membeku dengan segala keterkejutan dan kebingunganku yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Maaf, saya kira AndaYoongi..." dia memasang senyum yang kaku.

"Tapi... tadi saya..." aku mencicit ragu. Ingin ku katakan bahwa tadi aku bersamanya. Tapi pernyataan itu jadi terdengar ganjil. Argh, aku bingung!

"Ada perlu apa, ya... malam-malam begini?" dia langsung mengalihkan suasana yang canggung. Wanita yang kuselidik wajahnya mirip Yoongi itu merapatkan mantel rajutnya.

"Ah... saya..." aku bepikir! Benar-benar berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Sejujurnya aku ingin berteriak, meneriaki kebingunganku sendiri. Tapi wanita di hadapanku menunggu dengan sabarnya, dengan wajah teduhnya. Aku tak kuasa... aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku dan menutup mata. Apa ini mimpi?

"Apa Anda teman Yoongi?" pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh. Aku tak menjawab, tapi dia melanjutkan, "Apa Anda juga yang sempat menelpon saya?"

.

Aku berakhir di ruang tamu rumah Yoongi. Duduk bersama ibunya yang menyuguhiku secangkir teh hangat. Dia sempat menyebutku seperti orang yang habis kena hipnotis. Tapi jujur, mungkin saja aku memang separah itu kelihatannya. Aku benar-benar bingung dan takut, tapi tak ada yang ku katakan pada wanita yang anggun itu. Aku hanya... menyimpannya dalam hatiku.

"Sebetulnya bukan saya yang menelpon... itu teman saya. Tapi saya juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia menelpon Anda, bu."

Kuingat-ingat kembali, Taehyung sempat meminjam ponselku, yang kucurigai kalau dia menelpon Yoongi. Tapi, tak seperti yang ku kira, ternyata saat itu Taehyung menelpon ibu Yonggi. Bukan Yoongi yang menjawab.

Mendengar pernyataan jujurku, wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apa Anda juga teman lamanya Yoongi?"

Teman lama?

"Iya." aku menjawab, lagi-lagi dengan seratus persen keraguan. Aku tak menyertai anggukan, dan itu adalah bukti.

"Senang sekali Yoongi punya teman laki-laki yang tampan." dia memuji dengan nada yang lembut. Aku ingin membalas ucapannya dengan senyumku tapi aku hanya menunduk. Mencuri pandang ke arah mana pun untuk meloloskan ketakutanku. Aku ingin tahu mengapa semua ini terasa aneh... dan aku belum menemukan jawaban kenapa Yoongi menghilang...

Oh Tuhan, bukankah konyol bila dia adalah—

"Saya sering tak tidur cepat karena ingin menunggunya pulang... kebiasaan itu bahkan tidak lantas berhenti sepeninggal Yoongi."

Napasku berhenti sejenak.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya.

"Saya selalu merasa dia masih hidup... bagaimana dia pulang malam-malam dan mengeluh pundaknya sakit." wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu menatap isi cangkirnya lamat. "Makanya saya salah mengira kalau Anda itu Yoongi, tapi memang seharusnya saya tidak begitu." dia terkekeh. Halus sekali.

"Ck..." aku memijat keningku sendiri. "Maaf, bu... sebetulnya... teman saya tidak bilang apa-apa. Makanya saya datang ke sini... saya kira..." aku frustrasi, sungguh. Untunglah aku masih bisa berbohong pada wanita itu, meski dengan kalimat yang tak sempurna.

"Teman Anda juga mengatakan itu. Mungkin ada orang lain di luar sana yang sama dengan kalian. Saya tidak begitu tahu siapa teman-teman Yoongi, tapi... saya kira yang mengetahui perihal kematiannya hanya segelintir orang saja. Rekan-rekannya di kantor _Zahl,_ dan tetangga kami. Semenjak bekerja di tepat itu dia tak memiliki banyak kawan, pergaulannya mungkin saja lebih luas sebelumnya. Termasuk bergaul dengan kalian, dengan Anda... eumm—"

"Jimin, nama saya Park Jimin."

"Ah, ya, Jimin-sshi." dia tersenyum dengan cara yang sama dengan Yoongi. Kepalaku sakit, tapi senyumannya bagai obat yang sedikit-sedikit membuat sakitnya reda. "Maafkan saya yang lupa menanyakan nama Anda."

Sejujurnya aku pun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi...

Keheningan yang kemudian tercipta di antara kami membuat segala perasaan yang carut-marut di hatiku mulai terganti oleh suatu... Apa ya, namanya? Kesedihan? Kehilangan?

Bagaimana tiba-tiba aku ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa orang yang beberapa waktu ini mengisi hari-hariku, mengisi kepalaku, mengisi hatiku, dan membuatku selalu ingin kembali ke stasiun itu ternyata telah tiada.

Min Yoongi adalah... _hantu._

"Terakhir kali saya melihatnya pulang dengan luka di bibirnya. Tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa."

Aku tak melepaskan mataku darinya. Tentang caranya menjawab tanda tanyaku dengan tepat.

Hingga aku sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan...

Apa-apa saja yang telah terjadi belakangan ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

Tentang bagaimana aku berjumpa Yoongi yang selalu duduk di gerbong kosong.

Tentang dia yang memberikan nomor ponselnya secara cuma-cuma padaku.

Tentang Taehyung yang mengetahui apa yang tak kutahu.

Tentang Yoongi yang meminta tolong padaku.

Tentang luka lebam itu... dan tangisnya di bahuku.

Dia telah mengulang satu kejadian pahit demi membuatku sadar bahwa ia butuh pertolongan. Semuanya, seperti sebuah jalan bagiku untuk mendekat.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau esoknya dia tak kembali..." wanita itu menunduk dalam sekali. "Saya tidak tahu kalau dia akan meninggalkan saya tanpa pamit. Seharusnya saya tanya dia apa yang terjadi, seharusnya saya paksa dia bicara, saya pinta dia berhenti bekerja, saya tahan dia di rumah dan duduk manis di sini. Seharusnya..."

Aku mengabaikan meja kecil yang menghalangi kami. Aku meraih tangannya yang gemetaran. Ku genggam erat sekali. Aku dapat merasakan kesedihannya yang luar biasa, tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa menceritakan kematian Yoongi padaku. Ini sungguh pahit, berat, dan membuatku ikut-ikutan ingin menangis sepertinya. Dia tegar, tapi juga rapuh. Sementara aku yang baru sadar dari segala anomali ini, harus lebih tegar darinya. Aku lelaki. Aku lah yang akan menanggung beban ibu Yoongi yang telah lama dipendamnya. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, dengan diam mengeritkan gigi.

"Setiap malam saya menunggu, terkadang bayangnya seolah muncul di hadapan saya. Di depan rumah."

Kemudian aku membayangkan Yoongi yang selalu naik kereta terakhir, turun di stasiun S, dan tak ku tahu lagi kelanjutannya. Dia tak pernah kembali ke rumah. Dia mungkin tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Saya sangat merindukannya..."

Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, tapi entah apa yang membuatku melirik ke arah jendela.

 _Yoongi, jika kau di sana... aku ingin berkata kalau aku benar-benar akan menepati janjiku._

 _Aku akan menolongmu._

.

Aku menginap di rumah itu karena tidak ada kereta untukku pulang. Sebetulnya aku tak ingin tinggal, tapi itu permintaan ibu Yoongi dan aku tak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. Dia memintaku tidur di bekas kamar Yoongi. Awalnya aku menolak, sungguh aku tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekadar melongok ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi ibu Yoongi berkata tak apa. Entah mengapa pula aku tak lagi bisa menolak.

Ketika pintu itu telah ditutup, yang kulakukan hanya berdiri memandangi sebuah ranjang yang bersih dan rapi. Seolah disiapkan untuk Yoongi yang akan beristirahat dan tidur. Terbayang bagaimana lelaki itu merebahkan dirinya, menarik selimut dan bergulung di sana. Terlelap setelah seharian lelah bekerja.

Ah, bahkan, saat aku mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang itu, aku merasa segan untuk berbaring.

Aku duduk, memandang isi kamar bercat pastel _baby blue_ yang hanya sedikit sekali berhias ornamen. Hanya beberapa foto, Yoongi muda yang mengenakan toga sarjana. Atau Yoongi kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang. Dia sangat manis, dan tersenyum amat lebar di sana. Aku hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Tak ada yang berani kusentuh di kamar ini.

Termasuk selimutnya. Aku hanya berbaring meringkuk. Tenggelam dalam lamunan. Bahkan tertidur entah berapa lama sejak aku menaikkan kakiku ke atas ranjang. Aku tak ingat betul, hanya, pagi harinya aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ibu Yoongi mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Saya harus pulang, terimakasih untuk semuanya, bu."

"Jangan sungkan. Datanglah kemari lain kali. Saya senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Terimakasih."

Aku pergi setelah wanita itu memberiku sarapan yang sungguh enak. Hanya nasi dan lauk pauk sederhana, tapi begitu terasa kasih seorang ibu dari masakan itu.

Lalu, aku masih berdiri di depan rumah itu ketika pintunya telah ditutup dan ibu Yoongi telah masuk. Aku yang telah berjanji pada Yoongi, sama juga berjanji pada ibunya. Maka, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku mantap untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang kuyakin akan menjawab setidaknya salah satu pertanyaan yang selama ini belum ada jawaban pastinya.

.

 _Zahl._

Inilah tempat pertama yang kutuju.

Tapi yang kudapat bukanlah sebuah kantor konsultan keuangan yang aktif, melainkan sebuah bangunan yang kosong dan sedikit tak terurus. Bahkan ada poster terpampang di kaca pintu, pertanda bangunan itu dijual.

Aku sempat ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri. Kesal. Bagaimana bisa kantor yang semalam masih ada sekarang sudah tutup begini?

Betapa Min Yoongi sangat pandai membuatku bermimpi.

Aku paham inilah caranya menuntunku, tapi tetap saja, kebingunganku sedikitnya membuat aku lelah.

Aku berpikir. Kalau begini caranya, aku tak lagi bisa berharap ada yang membantuku dari kantor itu. Satu-satunya informasi hanyalah dari nomor ponsel yang tertera di poster sana. Kutulis nomornya di ponselku. Tapi, aku tak yakin.

Aku tak tahu, sungguh. Aku berjanji, tapi aku tak punya rencana. Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu Yoongi tak suka pada perlakuan atasanya. Semalam, ibu Yoongi tak bicara banyak. Termasuk alasan kematiannya. Aku pun tak bertanya. Aku hanya tak ingin melukainya.

Yang kuketahui hanyalah potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang tak utuh, dan aku tak punya bagian-bagian yang menyambungkannya jadi satu.

Ah, haruskah aku bertanya?

Siapa yang bisa kutanyai di jam kerja seperti ini? Para pegawai kantor yang sibuk? Di jalanan sempit ini pun tak ada orang lewat selain kurir makanan cepat saji. Hanya kendaraan-kendaraan yang teronggok tak punya tempat layak.

Tapi, ada satu toko yang sedikit klasik, bangunannya berbeda dari kanan-kirinya. Seperti telah lama ada di sana dan tak pernah berubah. Maka, entah dorongan darimana, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat itu.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi." kedatangannku disambut senyum ramah dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memotong tangkai bunga lili. "Mau beli bunga?"

"Ah... tidak, maaf... Saya hanya ingin bertanya mengenai bangunan di ujung itu. Benar dijual?" kataku, dengan menunjuk bangunan kantor _Zahl._

"Ah, iya benar. Bangunan di ujung itu sudah dijual hampir 2 tahun ini tapi belum pernah ada yang membelinya, masih begitu saja sampai sekarang."

"Kebetulan saya memang sedang mencari tempat strategis di kompleks ini, kalau memang bangunan itu dijual beruntunglah saya karena tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencari." tanpa sengaja, wanita itu memberiku alasan untuk berbohong. Dan entah bagaimana aku memutuskan untuk melakukan ini.

"Aah, Anda mau beli bangunan?" tayanya dengan nada yang takjub. Mungkin tak biasa melihat seorang lelaki sepertiku bicara tentang membeli bangunan yang jelas-jelas bukan perkara sepele seperti membeli sebungkus rokok.

"Orangtua saya hendak berbisnis di sini. Mereka meminta saya mencarikan tempat..." bualku lagi.

"Ooh begitu... hmm..." dia menunduk sejenak dan menaruh lili yang sudah dipotongnya rapi di vas rotan. "Tapi selain bangunan sebelah masih banyak bangunan yang dijual di sini, apalagi di blok 4."

Kata-katanya seolah tak sepaham denganku. Seolah menyarankanku untuk membeli bangunan lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang sedikit aneh ada bangunan yang tak kujung terjual selama hampir 2 tahun meski berada di tengah-tengah pusat bisnis dan perkantoran.

Tapi...

"Ah, begitukah? Mungkin saya akan berkeliling untuk melihat yang lain. Tapi saya merasa tertarik dengan bangunan itu." aku memasang senyum mantap seolah itulah memang alasanku kemari.

"Kalau begitu Anda coba saja menghubungi nomor kontaknya, mungkin masih aktif."

"Ya, saya sudah menyimpannya di ponsel saya, nanti akan saya coba hubungi."

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED

Hayoloh... masih ada pertanyaan? Mari kita cari jawabannya di chapter 11...


	11. Chapter 11

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

Warning: flashback jauh sebelum kejadian terakhir di chapter 9

-00-

 **[Jimin-side]**

Aku benar-benar menghubungi nomor itu. Tersambung ke nomor perantara. Aku bertanya apakah mereka bisa menghubungkanku pada pemiliknya, atau siapapun itu yang menjual bangunan kantor _Zahl,_ atau setidaknya memberiku sedikit informasi. Mereka memberiku nomor pemilik bangunan itu. Aku menghubunginya dengan berbicara di telpon. Dia seorang lelaki. Namanya Jung Hoseok.

Aku masih berperan menjadi seorang calon pembeli. Kami menyepakati janji untuk bertatap muka. Tapi ia bilang tak bisa datang ke tempatku karena alasan pekerjaan. Akhirnya aku yang datang padanya, mengendarai bis ke kota sebelah.

Aku sempat mengira bahwa dialah direktur kantor _Zahl_ itu, orang yang pernah kulihat bermesraan dengan Yoongi. Ternyata bukan. Aku tahu itu saat kami benar-benar bertatap muka di sebuah cafe.

"Saya tidak menyangka masih ada yang berminat untuk membeli bangunan itu." ia mengaduk es kopinya sambil menggendikkan bahu. "Saya sendiri sudah tak peduli, mau laku atau tidak. Tempat itu berhantu."

Apa dia bilang?

"Berhantu?"

"Iya. Entahlah, Gara-gara Namjoon, satu pundi uangku itu teronggok lama." Namjoon? Siapa?

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada bangunan itu?"

"Ah? Ohh... tidak..." dia memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura mengecek ponsel. Dia mungkin merasa gugup karena sudah keceplosan bicara dan memancingku untuk bertanya. Dia nampaknya adalah tipe orang yang terlalu terbuka dan tak pandai berbohong. Di sinilah celahnya. Aku mencoba memasuki celah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Serius, Tuan Jung. Saya tidak bertemu dengan Anda untuk dibuat bertanya-tanya. Saya ingin kita sama-sama jujur... kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya di bangunan itu saya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, bagi saya yang penting bangunannya masih kokoh. Tapi saya hanya sedikit ingin tahu tentang sejarah bangunan itu, tega sekali Anda tidak mau memberitahu saya." aku berani begini karena dia lah yang pertama kali membuat suasana di antara kami langsung akrab selepas salam pertemuan. Aku sedikit membumbui kata-kataku dengan candaan supaya terdengar akrab tanpa jarak.

"Saya takut nanti Anda kabur dan tidak jadi membeli bangunan itu." ucapnya jujur, sedikit lucu. Aku tergelak. Aku memang tak berniat membeli bangunan itu sama sekali, bung.

"Tidak, tidak. Lagipula kita juga belum sampai pada kata sepakat, 'kan? Kopi saya yang belum habis ini menandakan kita masih bernegosiasi. Saya belum pasti akan membeli bangunan Anda juga."

"Hummm..." dia agaknya sedikit galau. Gelagatnya seperti anak-anak yang sedang merajuk. "Serius Tuan Park, saya benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakannya."

"Begitu...?" giliranku yang memainkan peran anak kecil merajuk di sini. "Kalau begini ceritanya saya tidak lagi berminat, Tuan Jung."

"Ah! Masa' begitu?!" dia merengut kesal. "Baik! Baik! Saya akan jujur!"

Dia menahanku yang hendak pergi. Aku kembali pada dudukku dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jadi...?"

"Tapi saya tak yakin..."

"Cerita saja."

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, termasuk ke bawah. Dia memutar-mutar sedotannya untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"Begini, sebetulnya, dulu bangunan itu adalah sebuah kantor konsultan keuangan, namanya _Zahl._ Disewa oleh teman lama saya yang sekaligus jadi direktur di tempat itu. Dia Kim Namjoon." dia berhenti bicara.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" aku pura-pura tak tahu kalau bangunan itu dulunya adalah kantor _Zahl._

"Teman saya itu hobi sekali membuat masalah. Awalnya hanya _affair_ biasa dengan pegawainya. Tapi.."

Di sini, aku mulai menemukan satu titik terang. Sebagaimana ia katakan kalau orang berama Kim Namjoon itu punya hubungan dengan pegawainya...

Seketika mengingatkanku pada seorang lelaki yang mencumbu Yoongi.

Itukah dia?

"Dia disiram air keras oleh pegawainya itu. Besoknya ada kabar kalau pegawai yang menyiram air keras padanya tewas dan mayatnya ditemukan di sekitar stasiun—manalah itu. Polisi menangkap suruhan Namjoon dan si dungu Namjoon sendiri. Mereka dipenjara dan Namjoon dapat hukuman paling lama, tapi dia bebas dengan jaminan. Sempat aku mengunjunginya saat dia masih dibui, katanya dia hanya menyuruh orang-orang itu memberi pelajaran, tapi nyatanya si pegawai itu tewas." dia mengelus dahinya. Jenuh. "Aku memintanya menutup kantor itu, dan kujual bangunannya."

Aku termangu.

Mungkin ini alasannya ibu Yoongi begitu bersedih atas kepergian anaknya.

Hatiku mencelos nyeri mengetahui fakta bahwa Yoongi meninggal dengan cara yang tragis. Dia, mungkin saja datang padaku untuk meminta dibalaskan dendamnya... pada Kim Namjoon itu.

Dadaku langsung terasa sesak begitu aku ingat bagaimana Yoongi menangis di pelukanku.

"Tuan Park, Anda baik-baik saja?" Hoseok sempat hendak berdiri dan memegang bahuku.

"Ya, saya tak apa." aku hanya merasa sakit. Tapi aku tak menyangka ini akan membuatnya khawatir.

"Anda terlihat tidak sehat... "

"Saya tidak apa. Hanya sedikit ngilu. Mungkin gara-gara lama di perjalanan, dan duduk tak rubah posisi di bis." bohongku, lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Anda tidak naik mobil?"

"Saya hanya tidak suka mengemudi jauh sendirian. Lebih suka naik angkutan umum." aku memberinya senyum tipis.

"Ohh... kalau saya sebaliknya. Saya lebih nyaman naik kendaraan pribadi. Sudah lama saya tidka pernah naik bis." kami tertawa ringan dan menyesap kopi.

"Oh, ya, lalu bagaimana dengan teman Anda itu? Siapa—Kim Nam-joon?" aku mencoba mengembalikan topik yang bagiku masih belum habis untuk dibahas. Aku ingin tahu, lebih dari yang mungkin Hoseok kira.

"Iya, Namjoon." dia mengangguk. "Dia sekarang jadi makin tak berguna. Makin suka minum-minum dan main di kelab malam."

"Dia tinggal di sini?"

"Iya, kadang saya yang membawanya pulang kalau dia sedang mabuk parah."

"Ooh... kacau. Keluar dari penjara dia makin tak keruan ya?" ini salah satu bentuk sindiranku yang jelas kuutarakan. Menurutku ini masih halus, hanya menyentil sedikit perasaan Hoseok sebagai kawannya. Lelaki itu meringis terpaksa.

"Ah, iya, jadi, bagaimana dengan urusan kita? Apa Tuan Park akan membeli bangunan saya?"

"Biar saya pikirkan. Saya juga harus minta pendapat orangtua saya karena mereka lah yang lebih berwenang untuk memutuskan. Saya cuma suruhan." aku menggendikkan bahu enteng dengan kebohonganku yang makin mejadi ini. "Ngomong-omong apa anda punya rekomendasi penginapan yang nyaman?"

.

Hoseok memberiku tumpangan. Dia hendak mengantarku keliling pusat kota untuk memilih penginapan. Tapi kemudian mobilnya berhenti di tepian ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berjalan terhuyung.

"Astaga, Namjoon!" pekiknya.

Dia segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Aku juga turun tapi hanya memandangi mereka tanpa membantu. Hoseok membantu lelaki itu berjalan. Dia nampak sangat mabuk, seperti habis pesta minum semalam suntuk dan baru kembali setelah tertidur di meja bar.

"Hoseok, aku ingin pulang. Antar aku..."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku baru sadar kalau wajah lelaki itu punya cacat. Pada sebagian wajahnya terdapat bekas luka. Mungkin bagian itulah yang Hoseok sebut kena siraman air keras.

"Hoseok antar aku pulang..."

"Iya, diamlah. Tidur saja di sana. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Dia duduk di belakang. Aku tetap pada tempatku di samping kemudi. Wajah Hoseok tidak keru-keruan. Antara tak suka, malu, dan sebagainya.

"Maaf ya, membuat Anda tak nyaman, tuan Park."

"Tak apa."

Aku ikut dalam perjalanan menuju rumah lelaki yang duduk di belakang itu. Sesekali aku meliriknya dari kaca spion. Dia tertidur tapi tak nyaman. Dia Kim Namjoon. Kim Namjoon yang—

Aku mendadak teringat Yoongi.

.

Setelah mengantar Kim Namjoon, Hoseok menepati janjinya untuk mengantarku mencari penginapan. Dia orang yang bertangung jawab rupanya. Dia juga tak membiarkan aku kecewa—dia tipe yang menjaga hubungan baik dengan orang lain. Dia berkali-kali minta maaf.

"Saya ingin turun di sini saja. Tidak enak juga sudah merepotkan Anda, Tuang Jung."

"Ah, tak masalah..."

"Sebetulnya saya ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan dulu di sekitar sini. Baru memilih penginapan."

"Ahh... saya mengerti. Banyak tempat bagus yang bisa Anda kunjungi. Ada restoran Italia yang terkenal di ujung jalan. Rekomendasi dari saya, hehehehe."

.

Urusanku dengannya telah selesai ketika aku turun dan mobil itu melaju pergi. Aku tak lagi memikirkan tentang jual-beli bangunan itu lagi. Sekarang, prioritas utamaku adalah Kim Namjoon. Entah aku beruntung atau apa, aku dapat menemukannya dalam waktu cepat. Seolah dia memang datang padaku. Hingga aku benar-benar bisa melihat bagaimana rupa orang yang telah membuat Yoongi menangis itu. hingga aku tahu di mana ia tinggal.

Aku tak sungguh-sungguh mencari penginapan. Aku hanya membunuh waktu dengan duduk merenung di beberapa cafe yang hanya kubeli kopi dan makanan ringannya saja. Aku tak punya tempat singgah yang pasti memang, tapi bermalam di penginapan pun bukan salah satu tujuanku datang kemari. Aku ingin segera menemui Kim Namjoon itu. Tapi... tentu aku berpikir apa yang akan kukatakan di depannya.

.

Aku masih tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Kakiku bagai berjalan sendiri menuju rumah itu.

" _Terserahlah! Aku lelah! Pergilah, Kim Seokjin!"_

Beberapa meter dari rumah itu, aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku berdiri melihat seseorang keluar dari sana dalam keadaan yang tak terlihat baik. Dia berjalan tergesa, seperti ingin lari tapi tidak dilakukannya. Dia berkali-kali menyeka hidungnya. Arah langkahnya yang mendekatiku semakin membuatku bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, bahwa ada darah yang mengalir, ada tangis yang meleleh.

"Maaf."

Lelaki yang sedikit menubruk bahuku itu membungkuk singkat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya pergi. Aku sempat melihat matanya yang cantik. Si cantik yang terluka.

Ini mengingatkanku pada Min Yoongi.

Mengapa mereka harus terluka?

.

Matahari telah lama tenggelam. Sejak sore aku telah duduk di besi penyangga tepian jalan itu, menghadap rumah Kim Namjoon. Bosan menunggu, akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku ke rumahnya. Ku ketuk pintunya. Dan betapa benang takdir kami amatlah lurus hingga tak berapa lama dia membuka pintu.

"Kau siapa?"

Sambutnya tak ramah. Dia tak ingat kalau kemarin aku turut mengantarnya pulang bersama Jung Hoseok.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaik yang kumiliki. Laki-laki itu masih memandangku dingin.

"Ada urusan denganku?"

"Ada." jawabku mantap. Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan seorang laki-laki cantik bernama—Min Yoongi?"

Kulihat matanya sedikit melebar. Mungkin tak pernah ada yang menyebut nama itu setelah sekian lama. Dia terkejut, aku tahu. Tapi reaksinya kemudian hanyalah tertawa sarkastik. Menunjukkan padaku kalau topik ini tak ia sukai.

"Lelaki malang yang mati di kereta itu? Min Yoongi?"

Betapa entengnya ia berucap. Aku mulai merasa kesal.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kau pacarnya? Mau menuntutku? Mau memenjarakanku lagi?" dia seperti sengaja menyulut amarahku. Tapi aku menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi ramah dan santai.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ingin tahu siapa Kim Namjoon itu."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu. Kau sudah melihatku dan kita sudah bicara—meskipun sedikit tak penting." dia menggendikkan bahu. "Urusanmu sudah selesai, 'kan? Aku harus pergi. Aku mau mencari kekasihku."

Kekasih yang keluar dari rumahnya dalam keadaan hidung berdarah itu? Oh, Kim Namjoon. Kau seorang _gentleman._

Buakh!

Kupukul wajah lelaki yang hendak melenggang pergi tanpa dosa itu. Dia terhuyung dan jatuh, lantas mengaduh. Aku tak tahu seberapa keras aku memukulnya. Tapi amarah yang kurasakan sepertinya benar-benar tersalurkan lewat sejotos tinju itu.

"Bangsat, kau."

Dia mengumpatiku. Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Amarahku makin menjadi. Aku menarik kerah kausnya hingga ia terbangun.

"Aku ingin melihat rasa bersalah dari matamu. Tapi rupanya kau tidak punya itu—"

Bugh! Aku dipukulnya.

Aku merasakan amis pahit dalam mulutku. Kubuang darah bercampur liur itu ke lantai yang ku pijak.

Dia tak pantas melawan. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanya membalasnya berkali-kali lipat. Dan aku termakan bisikan setan. Aku menyerangnya membabi buta. Perkelahian ini membawa kami masuk semakin dalam ke rumahnya. Dia terjatuh setelah kutendang dan tubuhnya membentur meja. Aku lantas—mengambil sebilah pisau dari konter dapurnya.

Aku menikamnya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Dia berteriak.

Sampai darah itu mengotori lantai, pakaiannya, pakaianku, dan wajahku juga dengan cipratannya. Kemeja putihnya membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas darah itu makin lama makin meluas rembesannya. Serat kainnya membuat warna merah itu terpampang nyata.

Aku hendak menikamnya untuk yang ke empat kali, tapi tanganku tertahan tepat di depan dadanya ketika aku menangkap setatap mata tak berdaya itu. Dia... memandangku.

"Apa kau tahu? Yoongi datang padaku... dia menangis di bahuku... dia terluka, dia sakit karenamu. Dia tak menginginkanmu, Kim Namjoon. Dia tak menginginkanmu." aku berbisik. "Dia benci padamu."

Dia mungkin ingin tertawa, tapi tak sanggup hingga tawanya jadi seperti tersedak. Aku tak menyadari matanya basah. Apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Aku mencoba menyelami mata itu. Dalam diamnya kudengar bunyi napas yang ditarik nyaring. Ada yang jatuh dari sudut matanya, dari tatapan yang akhirnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah itu.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa, orang seperti dia mungkin saja telah lama mengubur rasa itu dalam-dalam—tapi hidupnya tetap dalam bayang masa lalu yang buruk.

' _Maaf...'_

Gerak bibirnya yang kaku kubaca kemudian.

Dia katakan maaf itu entah untuk siapa, untukku, untuk kekasihnya, atau juga untuk Yoongi...

"Katakan sekali lagi." pintaku.

Aku melempar pisauku dan ku tangkup wajah pucat itu dengan kedua tanganku. Dia tersedak lagi. Tapi bibirnya kembali membentuk satu kata yang sama.

' _Maaf...'_

Dia tak bersuara. Atau suaranya terlalu kecil hingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi..."

' _Maaf... Yoongi...'_

Kali ini kudengar lirih suara paraunya. Dia menyebut nama Min Yoongi, tapi tatapan itu tertuju padaku. Sebuah tatapan kosong tanpa jiwa. Tatapan redup.

Benar-benar tak bernapas. Tak bergerak.

Dia mati.

Aku masih menangkup wajah itu dan memandangnya mencari kepastian. Yang kusadari adalah diriku yang merasa bersalah. Betapa... aku bisa membunuh seseorang demi orang lain. Tentang bagaimana aku bisa menikamnya sekuat tenaga, dengan nafsu, dengan mata yang buta.

Saat itu aku menangis.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ini yang Yoongi inginkan?

Kematian lelaki ini? Ataukah hanya maafnya saja?

Aku bingung...

Aku merasa butuh pertolongan. Aku tak bisa menguatkan tanganku yang gemetaran hebat ini sendirian. Aku tak bisa menopang tubuh yang berjalan terseok ini sendirian. Aku butuh sesuatu... aku butuh seseorang.

Di tengah kefrustrasianku, aku melihat sebuah ponsel tergeletak.

Entah mengapa, jariku bergerak untuk mengetikkan kombinasi nomor yang menghubungkanku pada Taehyung. Dia yang tak pernah berganti nomor ponsel membuatku mengingatnya dengan terlalu baik.

" _Halo?"_ suara itu. Taehyung menjawab panggilannya. Aku yang bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri akhirnya memerosotkan diri, terduduk bersandar pada dinding yang dingin.

"…Tae?" aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri agar tak lagi gemetaran. Percuma.

"… _Jimin? Itu kau?"_

"…ya."

" _Jim, kenapa kau baru menguhubungiku? Kau pergi ke mana? Kau di mana selama beberapa hari ini?"_

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Harus mulai dari mana.

" _Jim?"_

"… aku hanya pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusanku." akhirnya aku memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sekalimat ambigu.

" _Jim… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

"…katakan."

"… _kembalilah. Karena jika kau pergi karena Yoongi, dia hanyalah orang mati yang menghantuimu. Dia sudah mati, Jimin."_

"… aku tahu. Dia memang sudah mati." kami telah sama-sama tahu. Tanpa dia bicara pun aku sudah tahu.

" _Lantas mengapa kau…"_

"Aku hanya ingin menolongnya."

"… _apa maksudmu?"_

"Hanya membereskan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa pulang."

" _Jim?"_

"Ya, Tae?"

" _Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu."_

Aku terkekeh. Terpaksa sebetulnya. Membuat suara kekehku seolah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, yang kemudian ku dengar adalah bunyi benturan. Entah apa itu. Taehyung tak bicara lagi.

Saat aku memandang Namjoon, saat itu pula aku memutus sambungan telpon.

.

Aku mandi di kamar mandinya, aku mengenakan pakaian dari lemarinya. Aku membuat diriku terlihat baik, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tapi kubiarkan tubuh itu teronggok di lantai. Aku pun tak membuang atau menyingkirkan pisau yang telah kujadikan alat untuk membunuhnya.

Aku meninggalkan pisau itu.

Aku meninggalkan rumah itu.

Aku meninggalkan Namjoon.

Saat itu aku tak mau peduli pada apapun lagi. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu, pulang dan menemui Taehyung. Hatiku berkata ada yang tak beres dengannya. Entahlah, aku merasa harus menemuinya sesegera mungkin.

Maka aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku naik bis yang paling pertama berangkat dari kota ini.

-00-

TO BE CONTINUED

Nah... yang bertanya-tanya kemana Jimin selama ini dan ngapain aja dia selama menghilang itu udah terjawab, ya...


	12. Chapter 12

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

Warning: alur kembali ke semula

-00-

Jimin tak ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga ia berlari terburu menerjang hujan menuju stasiun. Tubuhnya basah kuyup tanpa meninggalkan kering yang bersisa. Sepatunya penuh air, memijak menimbulkan suara becek tak nyaman. Genangan air di jalan berkecipakan terinjak-injak. Napasnya yang putus-putus ia abaikan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu menggugu mengejar kereta terakhir itu, padahal bisa saja ia menginap di rumah Taehyung dan pulang esok paginya, bukan?

Ia hanya terus berlari, bahkan memasuki stasiun masih dengan tergesa. Air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung pakaian dan rambutnya membuat jejak di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati. Jimin menyeret kakinya yang mulai terasa kebas diserang dingin malam berhujan. Terdengar peringatan tanda kereta akan berangkat.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang berdiri menghadap pintu di dalam gerbong kosong itu. Jimin tahu siapa dia, dan ia tahu ia harus menggapainya.

Tolong, cegah kereta itu pergi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Dia masih berdiri di sana, Jimin melihat seulas senyum dilemparkannya. Begitu teduh. Beberapa milisekon dibacalah gerak bibirnya. Namun dengan cepat pintu itu tertutup, dan kereta melaju meninggalkan Jimin.

Ia hanya bisa melihatnya dalam sesal.

Dadanya sesak. Semakin sesak dan semuanya menghitam.

.

"Akh!"

Gemuruh di luar sana membangunkannya. Mimpi itu terasa nyata dan menyakitkan. Dadanya sakit. Ia bernapas pendek persis seperti orang habis berlari.

Yang tak beres dari dirinya itu harus diselesaikan. Satu-satunya jawaban adalah Min Yoongi.

Tanpa memikirkan hujan dan waktu, Jimin keluar dari apartemen. Ia kira waktu bergerak lamban seperti awan jenuh di langit, namun ia salah. Sebab ketika ia lihat jam digital besar yang terpampang di koridor stasiun, sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia menyesal, mengapa tak bisa menarik-ulur waktu agar bisa mengejarnya. Kereta terakhir menuju stasiun yang ingin ia tuju sudah tidak beroperasi. Cara lain yang harus ditempuhnya adalah melewati jalur lain, lebih jauh dan lebih lama. Tapi apa daya? Ia hanya bisa naik kereta yang transit empat kali di stasiun lain itu dengan membawa perasaan gundah yang makin menjadi. Ia hanya berharap waktu masih berbaik hati. Ia hanya berharap penyembuh dari perasaan yang depresif ini dapat ditemuinya. Ia hanya berharap Min Yoongi ada di sana, di stasiun itu.

 _Kumohon, jangan jadikan mimpiku nyata._ Batinnya.

…

Yang menerangi stasiun itu hanya lampu dari tiang-tiang di sisian peron. Selebihnya padam. Berkas cahaya dari lampu-lampu kekuningan itu tak sampai pada koridor, hanya berpusat pada peron dan rel yang nampak berkilap habis diguyur gerimis. Tak ada siapapun di stasiun itu. Dua kereta yang teronggok saling berdampingan pun hanya membisu. Jimin masih duduk di sana, di sebuah bangku. Membiarkan tubuhnya digerogoti dingin malam. Napasnya mewarnai udara serupa hembusan putih. Ia menengadah pada langit yang kosong. Mencari bulan yang tak nampak karena mendung. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berandai jika saja bulan itu akan nampak kemudian.

Sebutlah ia menunggu. Ya, berharap dan menunggu.

Karena rembulan itu benar-benar ia rindukan.

" _Park Jimin."_

Sebuah suara menariknya kembali dari khayal yang membelainya. Ia membuka mata, dan mendapati siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi cahaya lampu.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya.

Dia muncul. Dia ada. Dia berdiri di sana. Min Yoongi berdiri di sana.

Bahkan tanpa mengucap kata, Jimin berlari, menghambur memeluk sosok itu dengan kerinduannya yang meresahkan. Ia mendekapnya erat, erat sekali. Ia bahkan membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa takut dirinya disebut pria cengeng. Ia tak lagi peduli pada apapun. Baginya merasakan hangat tubuh Yoongi adalah satu-satunya yang ia inginkan saat ini. Merasakan sepasang tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya, yang balas memeluknya itulah satu yang membuat isaknya makin menjadi. Ia meraung dalam aduan pilu akan kesakitan yang menggerogoti relung hatinya. Sakit karena merindu.

"Aku tak tahu laki-laki sepertimu bisa menangis."

"Sebab aku sangat menderita."

Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan diri hanya untuk melihat wajah Jimin. Mata laki-laki itu merah dan sembab. Jimin menyembunyikannya dibalik telapak tangan yang menghapus jejak tangisannya kasar. Tapi lelehan embun itu tak juga berhenti mengalir. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau datang di mimpiku dan mengucap salam perpisahan. Bila memang kau akan pergi, seharusnya aku bisa melepasmu. Tapi aku…" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa. Ini membuatku sangat menderita. Ini menyakitkan."

Jimin meremas dadanya sendiri untuk membuktikan pada Yoongi betapa ia merasa amat sakit di bagian itu. Ia tak punya kuasa untuk memenjarakan Yoongi dalam keinginannya. Itulah sebabnya ia merasa tak rela bila harus kalah pada sebuah mimpi. Tapi apalah arti mimpi itu bila bukan pertanda akan terjadinya suatu peristiwa yang nyata di kemudian hari? Sekarang, yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanya mengulas senyum manisnya yang tipis. Seolah mengiyakan bahwa dirinya telah membisikkan kata pamit pada laki-laki yang bermimpi dalam tidur nyenyaknya itu.

"Aku harus pergi sebab urusanku di dunia ini telah selesai—"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya sama sekali. Sepotong kalimat itu.

"—walau aku mencintaimu…" lanjutnya getir.

Jimin menelisik sepasang kelam yang berkaca-kaca itu. Ia merasa Yoongi hanya memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa senyumannya berbohong, justru matanya lebih jujur dari semua.

"Waktuku sudah habis di sini."

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi kemanapun, tolong… tetaplah di sisiku." Jimin sadar ia begitu egois. Permintaannya bahkan menentang hukum semesta di mana seseorang yang telah mati tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di dunia, mereka punya tempat untuk kembali. Mereka harus kembali. Yoongi harus kembali. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menahanmu? Apa yang bisa kuperbuat?"

Tak ada yang punya jawaban akan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak punya hak untuk memintamu memaafkanku, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maaf, maafkan aku… maaf. Maafkan bila aku telah membuatmu menderita…" ada hujan yang turun dari bendungan itu. Tangisnya mengurung Jimin rapat-rapat. Semakin memenjarakannya dalam hukuman yang baginya tak adil. Bahwa waktu telah melahirkan rasa yang tak bisa dipadamkan dalam hatinya.

Mata yang basah itu telah menyemai keresahan yang bergolak-golak.

Ia merasa makin menderita saat melihat sosok rapuh di hadapannya itu menangis pilu. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa yang membuat air mata itu tumpah adalah dirinya.

Andai ia bisa membunuh sebagian dari dirinya yang begitu nekat menerobos bui rindu yang merana itu, mungkin ia tak harus menemui malam yang pedih.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih karena telah melepaskanku dari belenggu ini. Terimakasih Jimin."

Gerimis tipis itu turun lagi. Suaranya melipat keheningan jadi rintik-rintik kecil yang membentur permukaan rel dan bebatuan di tepiannya.

Harusnya ia tahu bila pertemuan pasti akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Di mana awal akan sampai pada akhirnya. Sama seperti malam yang habis berganti pagi. Atau jejak hujan yang mengering tak berbekas. Jimin seharusnya tahu.

"Min Yoongi, aku—"

Kata-katanya menggantung tak selesai. Jimin menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya yang lagi-lagi begitu erat. Laranya menggenang dalam bening di pelupuk mata itu. Jatuh kemudian ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma tipis yang akan selalu ia rindukan setiap harinya. Tentang bagaimana aroma itu membekas di sukmanya.

Dunia yang merenda mereka begitu kecilnya, hanya sebatas kereta dan stasiun itu. Padahal masih ada bagian-bagian lain yang belum terjamah, seperti khayal Jimin di suatu ketika yang mengelim dingin musim salju dengan secangkir kopi hangat yang bisa ia nikmati berdua dengan Min Yoongi di sebuah café di sudut jalan. Ia pernah bermimpi nyanyian kudus di misa malam Natal dinyanyikannya berdua bersama laki-laki itu. Tapi Natal bahkan belum sampai. November masih setia pada gugurnya.

 _Aku tak harus menyesali apapun, bukan?_

Sebuah kalimat yang tak terucap, hanya menggantung di lidahnya. Ia hanya takut merusak keheningan malam yang begitu sakral. Ia takut dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan ada detik-detik yang ia buang. Tapi berdiam pun juga sama adanya, ketika waktu tak berhenti meski ia menginginkannya.

"Ini juga menyakitkan bagiku. Kau bisa memelukku dengan kehangatan ini. Aku iri. Aku iri karena aku tak bisa membalasmu dengan cara yang nyata, aku iri karena aku hanya bisa merasa. Aku berandai bila saja kita adalah sama, mungkin aku bisa berkelana bersamamu." pengandaian itu hanya berupa angan-angan, mimpi, yang sama-sama dimiliki oleh keduanya, baik Yoongi ataupun Jimin. "Dunia memang kejam, ya?"

Ia hanya bisa tertawa pahit, menjepit lidahnya yang beku.

"Kau hangat sekali." lirih Yoongi.

Jimin bisa merasakan helai-helai rambut itu menggesek kulit telinga dan sebagian tengkuknya. Kemudian sebisik halus sampai pada telinganya,

" _Terimakasih."_

Gerimis perlahan berhenti, titik-titik itu jatuh malas, dengan genangan air yang memantulkan bayang tiang lampu. Di bawah kakinya nampak sebayang diri yang memandang jauh pada langit yang menyisakan rintik kecil. Napasnya berhembus panjang. Yang membisikkan seucap kata terimakasih itu telah pergi. Meninggalkannya dalam keheningan stasiun di ujung malam.

…

Hujan mengguyur terus menerus. Dari yang lebat, berbah gerimis, tapi tak juga benar-benar berhenti. Di waktu-waktu tertentu hujan akan kembali melebat. Dinginnya menusuk. Orang-orang tak lepas dari payung dan mantelnya. Langit mendung sejak pagi. Taehyung menerobos hujan yang menyelimuti senja untuk sampai ke apartemen Jimin hari itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya yakin untuk melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Tapi yang jelas, ia hanya berharap lelaki yang sama sekali tidak muncul selama dua hari ini membukakan pintu ketika ia mengetuknya. Ia ingin meminta maaf—tidak, entahlah. Apapun itu, asal melihat Jimin dan menyelesaikan masalah yang tertinggal sejak pertengkaran mereka di depan pintu kala itu.

Tangannya tertahan di beberapa senti dari daun pintu tepat ketika ia akan mengetuk. Geraknya terhenti melihat gembok itu menggantung dengan rantai yang tersambung dengan ujung slot.

Jimin tak ada di dalam.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara tangga besi yang diinjak, bunyinya tang-tang keras, langkah-langkah hentak itu semakin keras mendekatinya. Semoga saja itu Jimin. Batinnya berharap.

"Oh, selamat sore."

Bukan.

Itu hanya seorang lelaki tetangga Jimin yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Taehyung ingat betul laki-laki inilah orang pertama yang ditanyainya tentang Jimin.

"Sore." angguknya canggung. "Maaf… saya ingin tanya, apa Jimin sedang keluar? Saya ada sedikit keperluan dengannya."

"Ahh…" laki-laki itu bernada menurun ketika melihat telujuk Taehyung mengarah pada pintu yang digembok itu. "Apa Jimin-sshi tidak memberitahumu? Kemarin malam dia pergi, katanya mau pindah."

"Pindah?"

"Saya tidak tahu jika ia sedang ada masalah atau bagaimana, tapi saya juga tidak menyangka dia akan pindah tiba-tiba. Kalau saya tidak kebetulan keluar malam untuk membeli soju, mungkin saya tidak tahu dia akan pergi."

"Apa anda yakin dia pindah?"

"Ya, dia yang mengatakannya sendiri." laki-laki yang menjinjing kantung plastik berisi soda dan makanan ringan itu mengangguk mantap. "Tapi entah mengapa dia hanya membawa kantung kecil. Tidak membawa apa-apa lagi."

Taehyung terenyak.

Kriiing! Bunyi nyaring keluar dari ponsel laki-laki berpakaian kerja itu. Taehyung melihatnya mengangkat telpon. Geraknya mendadak sibuk, dan ia berlari kembali menuruni tangga setelah membungkuk minta diri.

Sebetulnya yang terpikirkan oleh Taehyung adalah menghubungi Jimin.

Ia berharap Jimin akan menjawab, tapi berkali-kali Taehyung mengulang panggilan itu pun tetaplah sama yang ia dapatkan. Jimin tak bisa dihubungi. Nomornya tidak aktif.

Ia gusar. Sungguh. Sembari masih berharap suara operator yang mengesalkan itu berganti menjadi suara Jimin, Taehyung mencoba mencari kunci yang mungkin saja ditinggalkan Jimin di depan pintunya, di dalam pot kecil yang teronggok di sampingnya, atau—

Taehyung berjongkok saat matanya menangkap warna kekuningan dari secarik kertas yang terselip di celah bawah pintu itu. Ia mengabaikan operator yang masih terus mengulang kata-katanya.

Kertas itu bertuliskan beberapa kata dengan huruf sambung. Tulisan tangan Jimin.

 _Maaf, aku pamit. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku pasti kembali._

 _Semoga kau baca ini._

Di bagian bawah kertasnya ada gambar kepala alien. Taehyung meremas kertas kecil itu.

Mengapa Jimin selalu _menghilang_?

-00-

CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER

Maafin kalau chapter ini pendek. Saya tipikal yang gabisa manjang-manjangin cerita dengan bagian-bagian yang banyak basa-basinya. Saya ngga tahu lagi mau nulis apa kalau harus dipanjangin. Nantinya takut jadi ngedrama *emang ini ngga?*


	13. Chapter 13

-00-

 **The Last Train**

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

 **Seoul, 6 tahun kemudian**

Hujan hanya membuat musim gugur makin dingin, daun-daun makin cepat mati dan jatuh ke tanah bertumpukan. Jalanan tak penah kering dari genangan air dan daun tua yang patah terinjak-injak.

Jungkook memandang langit mendung dari jendela yang berembun. Sesekali ketika embun itu semakin naik, ia menggambar asal di permukaan kacanya. Aroma bawang dan bumbu menguar dari arah dapur. Bunyi _pan_ dan _spatula_ yang beradu mengisi rumah itu dengan selera. Kalau ia menoleh ke belakang, yang ia dapati adalah punggung Taehyung yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Katanya melihat hujan bisa membangkitkan inspirasi? Mana? Masih belum terpikirkan apa-apa di otakku sampai sekarang."

Taehyung mendengar keluh dari bocah sekolah menengah itu dan menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Tunggu sampai ada pelangi, lalu pelangi itu masuk ke kepalamu."

"Kapan ada pelangi kalau hujannya awet begini? Puisinya dikumpulkan besok dan aku belum menulisnya sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu coba duduk diam sambil pegang pena dan kertas, sana."

Jungkook hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Bertanya pada Taehyung sama sekali tidak membantu. Laki-laki itu memang sekasar perilakunya, kata-katanya juga mungkin tidak ada yang layak dirangkai jadi sebuah puisi.

Ting nong! Bel rumah itu berbunyi.

Siapa yang bertamu di tengah hari berhujan begini?

"Bukakan pintunya, Kook."

Anak laki-laki itu dengan berat hati meninggalkan tempatnya, beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Dari kaca jendela yang terletak di kanan-kiri pintu itu, Jungkook bisa melihat ada sebuah payung bening yang masih terbuka, disandarkan pada lantai basah. Ia membuka pintu itu kemudian. Nampaklah seorang lelaki dengan pakaian hitam yang berdiri di sana. Kemudian laki-laki itu berkata,

"Halo Jungkook-ah, kau sudah besar rupanya."

Jungkook hanya tak percaya bahwa seseorang dengan topi _cap_ itu adalah Park Jimin. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya seraya melepas topi dan membuat rambut hitamnya jatuh.

"Chimchim-hyung!"

Jungkook menerjangnya dalam haru, melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan mengubur wajah di dada laki-laki itu. Mantelnya dingin berbau hujan. Tapi napasnya hangat ketika menyentuh ubun-ubun. Jimin mengacak rambut Jungkook kasar. Balas memeluk anak laki-laki yang tingginya sudah hampir menyamainya itu.

"Kookie, siapa yang datang?"

Seruan dari dalam rumah itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Kemudian Taehyung muncul. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu. Sama seperti Jungkook, layangan tatapannya menyiratkan kalau dia tak percaya bahwa yang tengah memeluk anak itu di luar sana adalah Park Jimin. Ia hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai ketika satu kekeh lucu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Jimin?"

Pun dari laki-laki itu, ia terkekeh juga.

"Hai, Tae."

"Astaga, itu benar kau?"

"Siapa lagi memang?"

Taehyung menepuk dahinya. Oh, Jimin! Taehyung hanya ingin menghambur padanya untuk meluapkan rindu, dan itulah yang ia lakukan kemudian. Jungkook menertawainya dan Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak laki-laki yang memeluknya terlalu kuat itu.

Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dari terpaan angin dingin.

Jungkook tak benar-benar melepaskan Jimin. Setelah digandeng tangannya, ia duduk tepat di samping laki-laki itu hanya untuk mengagumi sosok yang masih saja memesona walau tahun-tahun yang tak singkat itu telah berganti. Jungkook ingat kalau dulu Jimin mengecat rambutnya sewarna platina yang mencolok, tapi rambut hitamnya sekarang pun masih begitu memikat. Tirus dan tajam rahang itu membingkai wajahnya yang tenang dan dewasa.

"Chimchim-hyung kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah mengabari kami?"

"Dia memang begitu, kalau kau sudah dewasa kau akan mengerti ada orang yang sukanya menghilang dan tiba-tiba kembali tanpa mengabari." Taehyung menyindir. Ia masih ingat betul ketika Jimin hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas bertuliskan kata pamit yang tak jelas di bawah pintu apartemennya 6 tahun lalu. Laki-laki itu pergi tanpa memberi tahu tujuannya sama sekali. Bagai menghilang dari peradaban. Entah bagaimana nasibnya di tempat yang jauh itu, entah apa yang ia lakukan, tentang kuliah yang ditinggalkannya, atau pekerjaannya. Anehnya orangtua Jimin di Busan pasti mendapat kartu ucapan kiriman darinya tiap tahun baru _chuseok_ tiba. Hanya Taehyung yang tidak menerima apapun, bahkan sekadar surat.

Jimin tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kau pakai apron? Kau sudah jadi ibu rumah tangga?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Enak saja. Kau tidak tahu kalau laki-laki keren itu laki-laki yang bisa memasak? Tanya Jungkook, masakanku rasanya sungguh enak. Iya, 'kan?"

"Taetae-hyung hanya ingin berhemat saja supaya gajinya tidak habis untuk biaya makan di luar." bisik remaja tanggung itu mengadu. Lantas ia meringis ketika Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya seolah memoles udara.

"Itu juga karena makanmu banyak, babi kecil."

"Aih aku bukan babi!"

Mereka bertengkar dan Jimin hanya jadi penonton yang tertawa. Betapa Taehyung tak banyak berubah, hanya warna rambutnya yang tak secerah dulu, cokelat _kalem_ dengan potongan rapi. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau Taehyung bisa memasak sekarang.

"Mimpiku itu supaya bisa memasak bersama istriku dengan romantis, tapi hanya ada Jungkook yang memotong bawang dan mencuci piring." ucapnya lirih berkelakar, mengundang ringisan tawa dari laki-laki berambut hitam yang bersandar di kepala sofa itu. Taehyung rindu pada tawa Jimin yang sedikit menyiratkan kekesalan pada candaannya.

"Taetae-hyung, kompornya masih menyala atau tidak?" Jungkook berseru tiba-tiba ketika mengingat kegiatan memasaknya bersama Taehyung yang sempat tertunda.

"Sudah kumatikan. Kalau masih menyala mungkin dapurku sudah kebakaran sekarang." jawab Taehyung ketus. "Chim, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Mari kita makan malam, kau harus tahu bagaimana chef ini meramu makanan yang lezatnya tak tertandingi."

"Ahaha, baiklah…"

"Kim Taehyung sungguh berlebihan." gumam Jungkook. Terdengar protes dari laki-laki yang berjalan ke arah dapur itu atas sebutan namanya. Jimin hanya mengacak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Kookie! Lap dulu piringnya!" seru Taehyung.

…

Malam semakin larut. Piring-piring bekas makan itu sudah dicuci, ditaruh di rak khusus untuk mengeringkannya. Jungkook yang sedari tadi merengek minta dibuatkan puisi sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin pun tak terlihat. Tapi pintu menuju balkon atas terbuka, dan mungkin ia ada di sana.

Taehyung mematikan televisi dan naik ke lantai 2.

"Kau merokok?"

Ia melihat sekepulan asap yang keluar dari mulut Jimin yang menoleh. Asap lain dari ujung yang terbakar itu membuat garis tak lurus terbawa angin. Jimin hanya tersenyum dengan rokok terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ya. Kau?"

"Hum. Tapi tak sering juga." angguknya mengaku.

Taehyung turut menyandarkan diri di besi penyangga balkon itu. Melihat langit malam berawan yang siap membuntahkan hujannya lagi kapan saja. Atap-atap rumah lain nampak mengkilap karena basah.

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya. Aroma mentholnya menusuk, lebih kuat dari aroma tembakau pada sebatang rokok itu. Mereka sama-sama berdiri dalam diam. Yang bersuara hanya angin yang berbenturan dengan atap, dinding, dan daun-daun yang masih bersisa di pohon. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya sedikit, merasakan dingin.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat ingin menendangmu sejak tadi. Sejak aku melihatmu berdiri di depan pintuku dengan wajah sialanmu." ujarnya.

Jimin hanya meringis. Sambutan haru di depan pintu itu tak lebih ramah dari kata-kata kasarnya ini.

"Tendang saja, selagi tak ada Jungkook."

Taehyung hanya mendorong Jimin untuk berbalik memunggunginya dan ia tendang bokong itu dengan canda. Jimin tertawa, tapi itulah yang Taehyung rindukan darinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." pernyataan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman remeh dari Jimin. "Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku berpikir mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Jim."

Laki-laki itu tergelak merasa lucu, ia pun balas menendang tulang kering Taehyung.

"Kacau. Aku tidak mau mendengar pernyataan cinta darimu."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia memang bergurau. Tapi rindunya itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Ia tentulah merasa kosong ketika Jimin menghilang selama 6 tahun lamanya. Itu terlalu lama. Segalanya bahkan telah berubah.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Jimin temanku sejak sekolah dasar itu berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Kukira kau sudah lama diculik alien ke planet lain."

"Alien itu kau, 'kan? Jadi aku diculik oleh bangsamu, begitu?" Jimin tertawa kecil, lantas menghisap rokoknya.

"Tapi serius, kemana saja kau 6 tahun ini? Kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar sama sekali." rautnya mengendur di ujung kalimat itu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Tae. Sebegitunyakah kau merindukan aku?"

Sejujurnya Taehyung ingin marah pada laki-laki itu. Sungguh ia mempermainkannya. Taehyung bicara serius mengenai ini tapi hanya ditanggapinya dengan gurauan.

"Jim, kau sudah menghilang lama…" dengusnya.

"…yaa, aku hanya tinggal tak tetap di beberapa tempat yang berbeda, masuk ke lingkungan baru, mengenal tetangga baru, berkeliling Korea dan kadang tersesat di tempat terpencil." rokoknya semakin pendek. Jimin menghisapnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia padamkan bara itu dengan mengoyaknya di tepian pot. Beruntung ada kotak sampah kecil di sudut balkon. Ia melempar puntung rokok itu ke sana. "Tak terasa sudah 6 tahun terlewati, dan kurasa aku harus menemui orangtuaku. Agak bersalah juga diriku ini karena hanya mengirimi mereka kartu ucapan selamat tahun baru."

Kata-katanya tak sepenuhnya jujur. Jimin baru setahun belakangan ini melakukan perjalanan. Sebelumnya, ia mendekam dibalik jeruji besi selama 5 tahun. Masa kurungannya dipangkas karena dia bersikap kooperatif. Ketika ia meninggalkan apartemen sewaannya, ketika Taehyung menemukan secarik kertas di bawah pintunya, saat itu juga ia menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Ia hanya tak ingin hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Ia merasa pantas dihukum. Ia merasa jeruji besi adalah tempat pelarian yang terbaik.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Hum. Tapi mungkin aku akan pergi lagi."

"Kemana?"

"Entah."

Matanya menerawang jauh.

Sesungguhnya yang jadi alasan ia berkelana sekian lama adalah kekosongan dalam dirinya yang minta diisi. Tapi ia tak punya jawaban pasti, dengan apa ia harus menutup lubang itu. Satu-satunya yang dapat mengisi kekosongannya bahkan telah lama pergi. Ia tak punya apa-apa lagi. Ia telah kehilangan. Kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang ia cintai.

Oh sungguh, betapa ingatan akan stasiun kereta dan Min Yoongi tak akan pernah bisa sirna. Karena ia sendiri tak ingin melupakannya. Termasuk suatu malam di mana ia melihat Kim Namjoon merengang nyawa di hadapannya, mati di tangannya. Laki-laki itulah benang terakhir yang mengikat Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Sebuah kata maaf yang mengikat ketiganya dalam takdir.

"Kau seperti burung, suka bermigrasi. Bedanya mereka berkelompok, dan kau sendirian."

"…mungkin begitu."

Taehyung boleh menerka, bila tatapan Jimin dengan matanya yang kelam itu mungkin menyiratkan berbagai rasa, termasuk sebuah beban. Ada rindu tergambar di sana. Tapi memang begitu. Kembali ke tempat ini seolah mengulang masa lalu yang ditinggalkannya. Taehyung tentulah masih mengingat Min Yoongi, dan segala kejadian 6 tahun silam.

Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin. Jimin menopang dagu dan pandangnya masih tertuju pada ujung langit di garis meridian. Jauh.

"Menginaplah. Mau tidur di kamarku atau di kamar Jungkook itu terserah padamu."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum tipisnya. Taehyung meninggalkannya di balkon.

.

Lampu kamar itu mati. Jimin sebetulnya tak tahu kamar yang dulunya ditempati Taehyung itu sudah berganti pemilik kalau ia tak melihat Jungkook yang tidur tertelungkup di meja belajarnya. Anak laki-laki dengan kaus oblong putih _oversize_ itu hanya bergumam tak jelas tanpa membuka matanya ketika Jimin membangunkan. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, kalau tidur susah bangun. Jimin sedikit menyentil ubun-ubun Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan menggendongnya, membaringkannya di ranjang. Jungkook nampak nyaman dalam geliatnya, ia mengendus bantal sambil bergumam lagi.

Kemudian Jimin beralih pada meja belajar itu. Cahaya lampu kecil yang remang kekuningan menampakkan secarik kertas kosong, sebuah pena, dan buku di atasnya. Jimin duduk, memandang kertas itu dalam diamnya. Ia tentu masih ingat rengekan Jungkook tentang tugas puisinya. Rupanya anak itu belum menulis apa-apa. Sebab ketika Jimin membuka-buka buku catatan itu, tak juga ia temukan bait puisi yang Jungkook tulis. Kebanyakan hanya catatan tak jelas dan coretan gambar.

Ia memandang kertas polos itu lagi. Kemudian mendesah dan memandang langit jauh. Adanya melihat kertas itu membuat suatu kegusaran dalam hatinya menggelitik.

[…]

Gemerisik dari rerumputan yang menguning juga guguran daun kecokelatan terdengar ribut ditiup angin. Jimin tak bisa berjalan tanpa meninggalkan bunyi daun kering yang diinjaknya. Daun yang rapuh dan mati. Tapi daun itu masih punya daun-daun lain yang akan menggantikannya bertumbuh di dahan pohon menjelang musim semi kelak.

Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya tengah merebahkan diri di bawah pohon itu, terpejam, dan tidur dengan damai.

Jimin memperlambat langkahnya menjadi tapak-tapak tanpa suara yang berarti. Sampai ketika ia berdiri di bawah lingkup daun-daun di pohon yang masih rimbun walau telah berganti warna, Yoongi masih nampak begitu nyenyak. Jimin memandangi wajah itu sejenak, lantas ikut merebahkan diri.

Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah siku, kemudian mengecup kening Yoongi tanpa berniat ingin mengganggu. Tapi, Yoongi terbangun setelahnya. Ia mungkin tipe orang yang mudah terbangun dengan sentuhan kecil.

"…Jimin?" gumamnya.

Jimin hanya memberikan cengiran bersalahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merapatkan diri, menempatkan keningnya di pucuk kepala Yoongi. Lagi ia mencium aroma itu. Aroma yang masih ada meski angin yang berhembus kencang membawa bau musim gugur dari daun-daun yang menua. Ia peluk laki-laki itu, mencari kehangatan untuk melawan angin.

"Aku akan pulang ke Busan." ucap Jimin tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah satu belaian lembut dari jemari hangat yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"…kau akan pulang?"

"Ya." jemari itu menyisir rambut depannya pelan. Seperti menyingkirkan bagian-bagian yang terasa menusuk. Tapi Jimin tetap memejamkan matanya. "Ikutlah denganku."

Yoongi bergumam panjang. Jimin akhirnya membuka matanya juga.

"Di Busan kita bisa bermain pasir di pantai, membangun istana…" ujarnya.

"Kedengarannya kekanakan sekali." kekeh Yoongi. Ia membiarkan Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kita juga bisa melihat laut, berenang, memandang terbit dan terbenamnya matahari. Atau juga melihat kapal-kapal yang hilir-mudik di dermaga. Burung camar di sana banyak sekali. Kalau senja tiba mereka biasanya bertengger di layar kapal dan membuat para nelayan itu marah-marah gara-gara layarnya sobek."

Yoongi tertawa lantas memukul pelan dada Jimin, mungkin kesal mendengar cerita sederhana nan polos tentang kampung halamannya. Sisa tawanya berujung pada setatap mata. Jimin hanya memandang manik itu dalam diamnya. Bayang dirinya sendiri terpantul di bening mata itu.

"Min Yoongi, bagaimana bisa aku masih saja merasa rindu meski kau ada di hadapanku?"

"Kau punya jawabannya. Mengapa kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Menurutmu apa jawabannya?"

"Tidak tahu." laki-laki itu berguling ke samping, memunggungi Jimin.

"Aih, coba katakan. Kurasa kau juga tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Katakan, ayo."

"Diamlah kau ini berisik sekali."

Jimin mendekapnya, mengalungkan tangan itu di bahu sempitnya. Ia menyungkurkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi, mengganti udara dengan aroma yang membelai layaknya kelambu. Ketenangan itu mengundang kantuk.

[…]

Jungkook pergi ke kamar kecil di tengah tidurnya, seperti mimpi berjalan. Malam itu ia kembali ke kamarnya lagi setelah meminum segelas air dingin. Kantuknya telah sedikit hilang, hingga ia tahu jika memang benar kata Taehyung yang acapkali memergokinya turun dari kamar di pagi buta. Ia mendapati Jimin masih tertidur dengan lelap di ranjangnya, dengan _turtle neck_ hitam dan celana senada yang belum diganti. Ia tak ingat kapan laki-laki itu masuk dan tidur di sana, tapi ia juga tak terlalu peduli sebabnya memang.

Temaram sinar dari lampu di meja belajarnya bercampur sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang tirainya belum ditutup. Ia masih ingat ada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan—tidak, belum ia kerjakan sama sekali bahkan. Lantas ia duduk di kursi, menarik leher lampu yang ia dekatkan pada sebuah buku dan selembar kertas yang ditindih pena di atasnya. Ia yang berniat menulis, melihat ada tulisan yang mengisi lembar tunggal itu. Sebuah puisi tanpa judul. Jimin kah yang membuatkannya sebuah puisi? Ah, Jungkook harusnya melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu menulis bait-baitnya. Sayang ia melewatkannya karena jatuh tertidur lebih dulu.

Ia membayangkan Jimin lah yang duduk di kursinya dan memegang pena, menulis dalam senyap malam. Liriknya sejenak pada laki-laki itu, terlihat sedikit sunggingan senyum dalam tidurnya yang damai. Mungkin Jimin tengah bermimpi indah.

Lalu dibacalah puisi itu dalam diamnya. Tertulis:

 _Betapa rindu ini tak bisa kumengerti  
Samar, entah apa yang membuatku menggigil merindu  
Matamu, wajahmu, namamu, atau gerimis yang memisahkan kita kala itu?_

 _Sepasang matamu telah merampas satu-satunya hati yang kumiliki  
memanggil puja atas gemerlap bintang, menelanku dalam kelam langit malam  
Entah, hanya matamu buat ombak dahsyat menggulung laraku dalam cinta_

 _Sementara wajahmu adalah anugerah yang menyiksa inderaku  
bagaimana senyummu mampu membuat getaran itu merayap tak terkendali  
Aku tak kuasa berpaling dari cahaya rembulan yang lembut meraba_

 _Kemudian namamu kupatri berkali-kali pada dinding itu  
kutulis sembari mengingat gerak bibirmu yang mengucap kata cinta  
Oh sayangku, menyebut namamu bagai merapal mantra yang mengutukku dalam hukuman derita_

 _Dan gerimis itu mereguk pilu  
Seusai rinai langit subuh berubah senyap, menggilas sepotong cinta yang masih tersisa  
Aku menyelamatkan kepingan itu dengan tangan terkepal, menggenggam  
memilinnya dalam nadi_

 _Betapa rindu ini tak bisa kumengerti  
Samar, entah apa yang membuatku menggigil merindu  
Batinku meringis  
Ketika ku berharap masih ada kisah yang berlanjut di kemudian hari…_

 _-kepadamu, yang berkilauan-_

Jungkook menghentikan rabaan jarinya pada kalimat terakhir puisi itu. Entah bagaimana ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, di dadanya, dan di tempat lain dalam batinnya yang berujar lirih; hanya dengan membaca bait-bait yang ditulis oleh Jimin.

Mengapa? Seolah puisi itu bukan rangkaian kata yang diproses dari pemikiran, seolah betul-betul keluar dari hatinya dan ia tulis dengan mulus. Bahkan tak ada coretan-coretan ralat. Tulisan tangan itu seolah bicara tentang kejujuran, tentang ungkapan perasaan Park Jimin yang _merindukan_ seseorang.

Ah, Jungkook tahu.

Sekeping kenangan yang ia ingat pasti adalah sebelaian lembut dan pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang menjaganya di stasiun malam itu. Saat ia kecil. Ketika ia kemudian melihat Jimin mengecup orang itu, melihat mereka berkasih-kasihan. Tapi nama, gambaran wajah, juga suaranya tak mampu ia ingat dalam kekaburan kabut memorinya. Terlalu samar untuk dijelajah. Hanya saja ia merasa yakin bahwa orang yang sama lah yang Jimin tulis dalam puisi rindu itu.

-00-

TO THE EPILOGUE

Masih menggantung? Oke, kita selesaikan di epilog.


	14. Chapter 14

-00-

 **The Last Train**

EPILOGUE

BTS Fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon. Misteri!

-00-

Sebetulnya dari stasiun Busan menuju rumahnya hanya perlu berganti kereta satu kali. Tapi Jimin lebih memilih untuk menaiki bus atau taksi hanya karena ia ingin menikmati suasana kampung halaman yang sudah sangat lama ditinggalkannya. Udara Busan yang bercampur asin laut membuatnya teringat akan masa kecil, di mana ia sering pergi ke dermaga bersama Taehyung tanpa memberitahu orangtua mereka. Sampai laki-laki itu pindah ke Seoul bersama orangtuanya, Jimin masih tetap sering kabur ke dermaga untuk melihat gulungan ombak.

Kering di tenggorokannya menuntun Jimin memasuki sebuah minimarket. Ia berpikir untuk membeli sebotol air lemon. Entahlah, mungkin karena rokok, ia jadi lebih sering sakit tenggorokan.

"Selamat datang!" seru seorang kasir yang menyambutnya. Jimin hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan berlalu. Ia hanya perlu membeli sebotol minuman, membayarnya, dan keluar dari minimarket itu.

Ia berdiri tak lama di depan refrigerator, hanya memilih dengan singkat. Lantas ia membawa minuman itu ke kasir untuk dibayar.

"Ini saja, tuan?"

Yang membuatnya tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah suara jatuh yang cukup keras, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu minimarket. Ia dan si kasir sama-sama menoleh pada ambang pintu di mana ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Jimin menaruh botol itu di meja kasir dan langsung saja menghampiri laki-laki malang itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Oh, dia ringan. Dan kulit lengannya yang tak sengaja Jimin sentuh begitu lembut.

"Terimakasih…" ucap laki-laki itu, bergetar, entah malu atau karena sakit. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya bahkan setelah ia benar-benar berdiri. Jimin melepaskan rangkulannya di lengan laki-laki itu dan sedikit membungkukkan badan di hadapannya, hanya untuk mengintip apa wajahnya terluka, pasalnya tadi jatuhnya tepat membentur lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hum." angguknya lambat. Laki-laki itu menyentuh dahinya sendiri, menutupi rambut depannya yang berantakan. Wajahnya juga tak jelas terlihat karena ia menutupinya.

Jimin menunduk dan menemukan bahwa sebelah sepatu laki-laki itu talinya tak terikat. Ah, ternyata ini sebabnya ia terjatuh begitu keras. Tersandung tali sepatu sendiri. Konyol memang, tapi adakalanya kejadian seperti ini terjadi secara tak terduga.

"Ikatannya lepas." ucap Jimin. Ia berjongkok untuk mengikat tali berwarna putih yang kontras dengan _converse_ merah yang membungkus kaki itu.

"Ah-eh, tidak perlu mengikat tali sepatu saya!" pekik laki-laki itu panik. Geraknya kikuk.

"Tidak apa. Kalau tidak diikat dengan benar kau bisa jatuh lagi." Jimin bangkit berdiri, sembari membenarkan topi _cap_ putihnya. Kemudian ia bertatapan langsung dengan orang di hadapannya.

Jimin terdiam mendapati seraut wajah itu. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil, berkulit pucat, dengan mata kelamnya yang sayu, dan rambut hijau toscanya yang eksentrik.

"A-anu… terimakasih…"

Jimin merasa aneh ketika mendengar nada gugupnya, dan rona tersipu yang nampak dari wajahnya. Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajah entah melihat apa di lantai. Jimin masih memandangnya lamat, karena ia merasa situasi ini begitu janggal.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini—

"Anu, permisi…"

Laki-laki itu terburu-buru, melesat melewatinya dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Jimin kemudian sadar bahwa ia masih harus membayar minuman yang ia beli. Lantas ia beralih pada kasir yang menunggunya, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya, tapi tak juga lepas pandangnya dari laki-laki yang tengah sibuk mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dari refrigerator itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke sana hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ada yang mengganjal dan membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit.

Sama terburu-burunya seperti tadi, laki-laki itu sedikit berjalan cepat menuju kasir dan menghempaskan keranjang berisi belasan kaleng soda itu di meja. Jimin mundur sedikit untuk memberikannya ruang. Saat struk belanjanya keluar dan diterimanya, ia benar-benar mundur dan berdiri di belakang laki-laki berambut _tosca_ itu.

"Tolong ya _noona."_ pinta laki-laki itu pada si kasir.

Sementara Jimin yang memandang punggung dan bahu sempit itu merasa harus menunggu. Sampai laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan mereka bertemu pandang walau hanya sekejap. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Jimin.

"Ini kembaliannya." ucap kasir itu.

Satu kantung plastik putih kemudian diserahkan, laki-laki itu menjinjingnya agak kepayahan. Lengannya terlalu kurus untuk membawa beban berat.

"Aku saja yang bawa."

Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa tak perlu basa-basi untuk menawarkan bantuannya. Ini terjadi secara alamiah, seolah mereka telah saling mengenal lama. Tapi memang benar, Jimin merasa kalau laki-laki itu—

"Tidak perlu! Biar saya saja!"

—sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Bahkan sentuhan tangan yang mencegahnya itu pun terasa sama.

"Tidak apa. Kemana kau akan membawa kaleng-kaleng soda ini?"

"Ah itu… aah… ke restoran tempat kerja saya." dia menunjuk ragu. "Di seberang sana."

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya dan memandang jauh pada jalanan dan deretan pertokoan itu. Telunjuk laki-laki itu mengarah tepat pada sebuah restoran bergaya Jepang. Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ayo."

"Ah tapi, itu—biar saya!"

"Tak apa, mungkin aku juga bisa sekalian makan siang di sana."

"Eung…" gumamnya menggantung. Kikuk. Bingung. Sementara Jimin berdiri di tepian jalan menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk menyeberang. Ah, sayang memang di jalanan itu tidak ada lampu merah atau tanda menyeberang jalan.

Saat Jimin menoleh, laki-laki itu telah menyusulnya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Berdehem tanpa mau memandangnya langsung. Hanya Jimin yang lurus memandang wajah itu. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi ia juga tak peduli kalau mungkin laki-laki itu tak nyaman karena dipandangi melulu.

"Ah, sudah sepi, ayo menyeberang!" serunya.

Ia melangkah lebar membiarkan rambutnya tersibak angin. Tapi Jimin melihat sebuah truk yang muncul dan berbelok tajam, melaju tak jelas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia terlambat untuk mencegah.

Hanya sekian detik setelah laki-laki itu hampir sampai di tengah-tengah jalan.

"AWAS!"

Jimin menjatuhkan kantung plastik itu tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia berlari, ia tarik lelaki berambut _tosca_ itu ke dalam pelukannya, tapi—

.

" _Hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti aku dapat nilai A?"_

" _Hush!" Jimin menaruk telunjuknya di depan bibir. Ia tak bicara apapun dan hanya menyeruput kopinya. Jungkook menekuk wajah, takut Taehyung mendengar. Mungkin maksud Jimin memang begitu, supaya Taehyung tidak tahu kalau mereka bersekongkol untuk berbuat curang. Tapi ini hanya sekadar satu tugas puisi 'kan?_

" _Bagaimana kalau aku dapat nilai A? Atau A+? Guruku nanti kaget karena aku tiba-tiba pandai menulis puisi." bisik anak itu kemudian._

" _Ya sudah tidak apa-apa." jawabnya singkat, dengan gumaman._

" _Oh sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan aku, ya?" Taehyung yang muncul dengan dua piring_ pancake _itu mencebik curiga. Jungkook dan Jimin saling berpandangan._

 _Mereka berdua terbahak._

" _Tidak…" jawab keduanya kompak. Taehyung cemberut. Ia kemudian menaruh dua piring itu di hadapan Jimin dan Jungkook. Aroma sirup_ mapple _dan_ butter _yang meleleh menguar._ Pancake _yang masih hangat itu nampak cantik tersaji di atas piring putih kecil yang pas ukurannya. Jungkook dengan lahap memakan sepotongan besar pancakenya._

" _Chim, apa perlu kubuatkan bekal untukmu?"_

" _Tidak perlu, aku risih."_

" _Risih?" Taehyung yang hendak duduk sampai terhenti geraknya karena mendengar perkataan Jimin._

" _Jangan membuatkanku bekal, kita bukan sepasang suami-istri." itu mengundang ekspresi jijik dari Taehyung. Laki-laki itu duduk dengan enggan._

" _Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal seperti itu akan ku usir kau dari rumah ini."_

" _Lho? Sebelum kau usir aku 'kan memang akan pergi." Jimin tertawa. Mungkin Taehyung lupa kalau ia hanya akan menginap semalam saja. Ia hanya mampir, sebelum pulang ke Busan._

" _Kalau kau sudah sampai Busan, kabari aku."_

" _Harusnya kau katakan itu kalau aku sudah pamit, di depan pintu." cibirnya._

.

Truk itu menghantam tubuh mereka hingga jatuh, berguling, terseret beberapa meter di aspal jalan.

Isian kantung plastik itu telah menghambur, menggelinding. Beberapa terlindas kendaraan lain yang mengerem mendadak. Air soda yang tumpah itu bercampur debu dan darah. Kendaraan yang menghantam mereka berhenti setelah banting stir dan menabrak tiang lampu di trotoar. Asap dari mesinnya mengepul. Orang-orang berteriak panik.

Jimin hanya bisa merasakan basah di sebagian wajahnya. Mata kanannya terasa perih hingga tak bisa ia buka. Ia pun tak mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya kecuali sebelah mata yang arah pandangnya ia tujukan pada seraut wajah yang juga sama tengah balas memandangnya itu. Sepasang mata sehitam arang yang berkabut. Yang rambut toscanya kusut dan basah oleh warna merah yang bercucuran. Mata itu mengedip lambat, seperti tengah mengantuk. Jimin memerhatikan bulu matanya yang bergerak naik turun, membuka-menutup dengan gerakan yang anggun.

Ia merasa telinganya berdengung, membuat suara-suara bising di sekitarnya seperti suara lebah yang mengerubuti. Ia tak mampu bangun. Ia hanya mampu melempar pertanyaan lirih pada laki-laki yang tergolek di sampingnya.

"Apa itu kau—Min Yoongi…?"

Kemudian bibir itu menjawab lambat,

"…nama saya Suga."

Entah mengapa Jimin merasa ini lucu. Ia hanya tak mengerti apakah ia sedang dipermainkan atau bagaimana, entah. Ia lelah. Ia tak ingin bertanya mengapa.

Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya setelah mengucap sebuah nama. Benar-benar tak membukanya lagi selama beberapa detik Jimin menunggu. Hingga beberapa orang menghampiri mereka, membalik tubuh yang seolah tulangnya lolos itu, sementara Jimin tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika mereka dipisahkan.

Mendung dan menggelap.

Telinganya berdengung lagi terakhir kali.

" _Kita kehilangan dia."_

Ah, ia tak sempat mengabari Taehyung.

-00-

END

Ff ini ff Minyoon pertama yang saya bikin multi-chap dan saya tamatkan setelah berusaha melewati kutukan chapter 8 (kenapa selalu di chapter 8 ada ini-itu yang bikin mandet *geram*). Saya cuma mau bilang makasih banyak buat semuanya, yang udah setia ngikutin ff ini :") terutama buat kalian yang nggak cuma tulis 'next juseyo' di kotak review ahahahaha (ngga sih gitu juga udah makasih). Saya senang aja baca review kalian yang panjang-panjang, yang nulis responnya setelah baca cerita ini, makasih loh *bow* maafin saya nggak bisa mention satu-satu, tapi yang jelas saya bener-bener berterimakasih *bow lagi* Oh ya! Saya inget banget buat mention satu nama ini, yang selalu setia nagihin chapter baru dan yang reviewnya paling panjang dari yang pernah saya baca! SENDAL SUWALOW-sshi! AKU CINTA KAMU 3

Semoga selanjutnya saya masih bisa nulis ff Minyoon lainnya dengan lebih baik lagi.

Kalau ada yang punya saran tentang genre atau tema cerita yang antimainstream boleh dong bisik-bisik ke saya (gibah itu indah *eh*)

 _See you!_


End file.
